Cesca and Jonah
by WELOVEKD
Summary: This life of Cesca and Jonah after they were cruely split,it takes you through the ups the downs and the giggles written by two bestfriends!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fanfiction on Waterloo Road's best couple Cesca and Jonah, its pure fun and laughter! Maybe if you like it, we'll write another chapter:D please R&R**

**Chona**

"Jonah! Did you really only pack three pairs of pants for a weeks holiday!" Chuckled Cesca, these were the things that reminded Cesca of how young Jonah actually was, but she found it cute.

"Well, as were on holiday, I didn't think I we would be wearing them that much!" Exclaimed Jonah.

"Oh really" grinned Cesca, leaning into kiss Jonah.

Their first holiday together was going to be great she just knew it!

"I was thinking, after we have unpacked we should go for dinner or should I say 'comer'."

Jonah loved it when she spoke Spanish, made her sound sexy!

The couple strolled down a path lizards jumping out at their feet, Cesca giggled as she hopped about holding Jonah's hand, letting out small screams when the lizards ran past her feet.

Jonah laughed and scooped her off her up and said,

"Well Mrs. Kirby, I think you needed rescuing, and I am just the man to do it!"

They reached the restaurant but they weren't really that hungry and decided to have a couple of drinks and some crisps, Cesca didn't think they needed a swish bar, as long as they had each other, that was the only thing that mattered in their relationship.

Back at the hotel, Cesca was coming out of the bathroom, she leant on the door frame and giggled too herself as she watched Jonah dancing to the Spanish music on the radio. Jonah began to play air guitar which made her laugh a little too loud and Jonah heard. He said, "You think you could do better?"

With that Cesca broke out into a full on flamenco dance and even shouted out "Ohlaay". Cesca started to dance around Jonah making him giggle and laugh at her facial expressions.

Jonah all of sudden decided he was going to be a bullfighter and before they new it they were dancing a full blown pasodoble in the middle of their new apartment at 2 O'clock in the morning. What the heck, they were on holiday. Cesca felt complete, she had her man by her side, this was their first holiday together and was most definitely not the last either.

When they finally retired to bed the pair indulged in a night of Spanish passion, before heading off into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing but each other and the fun and mystery their holiday was too bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Cesca awoke to the smell of something familiar and close to her heart which made her feel so at home. She tiptoed out of bed into the small kitchen provided by their apartment.

Jonah looked up and simply said 'Like your mother used to make'

This touched Cesca, the little things Jonah said, all those simple yet poignant memories of their first meeting.

Jonah had layed the table on their balcony beautifully. Cesca's oh so important morning coffee was ready and waiting for her. Jonah suddenly came and hugged her from behind and then took her hand and led her to the table pulling the chair out for her. A true gentleman.

Cesca giggled and gave him small but meaningful kiss before he skipped off to fetch the breakfast he had spent the best part of an hour preparing. He appeared with two neatly prepared Spanish Omlettes. Every topping in a neat pattern. Cesca said in a soft vioce 'Jonah this is lovely, I love you so much'

Jonah laughed before saying 'I love you more'  
>Cesca exclaimed 'Not this agaaain! I LOVE YOU MORE'<br>Jonah shouted 'NOT POSSIBLE' then quickly dived in for a long and passionate kiss.

Once they broke away Jonah whispered 'I won that one then' with a smug look on his face.

Cesca hated losing even when it was just a silly 'i love you more' competition with the love of her life. So quickly changed the subject 'Don't push it! Now this omlette is gonna get cold!' 

After a long time of light conversation, helpless giggles (mostly on cescas part) and plently of kisses the pair rose and stood just for a few minutes in eachothers arms taking in the stunning view and breathing in the wonderful spanish air.

After a while Jonah broke the silence 'So what do you feel like doing today?'

'Well I was thinking, there is this world renound waterpark just 40 minutes away, my sisters have been raving about it, it's not for kids, it even has worlds largest artificial waves and vertical drop..that's if your man enough!' Cesca laughed.

'Well sounds great! and off course I am man enough!' and with that Jonah let out a huge ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARR! 'manly enough for you?'

Cesca chuckled as she saw some passers by look up to there balcony with odd expressions on their faces. Jonah cheekily waved shouting 'Holaa!'

Cesca grabbed Jonah's hand as they made their way to get ready for their fun filled day! 


	3. Chapter 3

As Cesca and Jonah walked through the entrance of Siam Park, their hands were locked together. They were enjoying the first few months of being Husband and Wife, it was a struggle to get to were they are now. Not everyone believed them. Their families were all shocked, they all thought it was a sham or even a hoax. Cesca and Jonah were the only ones who knew the truth about their relationship. After a whole load of court cases and telling the truth, their families finally understood that Cesca and Jonah were for real.

'Here we are Ces' Jonah whispered in Cesca's ear as he held her dainty waist.

' What shall we go on first?' Cesca asked.

'I was thinking the rapids maybe' Jonah spoke as he pointed towards the rapids

'That's a bit babyish dont you think? I was thinking more along the lines of Tower of Power? or are you too scared?' Cesca Giggled

'Me scared? Never' Jonah replied sarcastically as he placed both hands on his hips.

Tower of Power was the first thing they were to go on, but before that Cesca and Jonah went to find some loungers to put their belongings down on. They found two loungers directly in the sunm perfect for Cesca to get a tan, it was also in great view of the wave machine. As they threw down their bags, they began to change into their swim wear.

Jonah slipped of his t-shirt to reveal his toned chest. He had been working in the gym for the past three months to get his perfect toned chest. As he laid back on the lounger, he watched his wife as she began to change. Cesca untied her floral maxi dress, underneath she was wearing a pastel blue bikini, which wasn't to revealing but showed of her beautiful figure. One of the reasons she wore this bikini is because she knew it was Jonah's favourite.

As soon as Cesca had finished getting ready, Jonah scooped her up in his arms and dashed for the Tower of Power. Cesca had a constant smile on her face as they raced to the slide.

'Woah. That's a bit high' Jonah stuttered.

'Jonah your not going to back out now are you?'

' Of course not, are you coming on?'

'I think i'll sit this one out and watch you' Cesca squirmed

Jonah smirked and kissed his dear wife on her smooth lips before walking up the steps to the slide, Inside Jonah was scared, he had never told Cesca but he was scared of heights.. absolutely terrified. He got to the top and peered over edge. He felt his stomach turn, Jonah gulped before laying down. He counted to 3 in his head before the spanish assistant gave him a small push. As he went down the drop he screamed like a girl! As he stood up and walked towards Cesca he could see that she was laughing at him.

' You think its funny?' Jonah smirked as he pulled her in for an embrace.

'It was, if you heard yourself scream then you would be laughing too'

Jonah gripped Cesca's hand as they ran to the next slide, they were running around the waterpark like love sick teenagers. It was sure that their day was going to be fun-filled. Cesca turned to look at her Husband who gave her a warmly smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The loud Tarzan style noise echoed through the park, which only meant one thing! Hear come the waves! Cesca grabbed Jonah's hand as they ran through the park in order to get in on the action. Until SMAACK!

'Jonah are you okay?' questioned Cesca and she held back the giggles and watched her husband rolling around on the wet floor moaning 'owww!'

Jonah had gained a small gash from his trip and Cesca was teasing Jonah 'Awhh it's okay little one would like me to kiss it better and go an get a plaster for you, oo that was a nasty fall'

Jonah simply replied 'oi you!' and then they kissed passionately whilst sat in the middle of a massive water park. Two young children ran up to them and went 'ewwww!' this made the pair laugh beofre breaking away. 'Come on then lets not miss these waves!' Jonah said, and with that the pair hopped up and off they went.

The pair spent ages jumping and messing around in the waves they were probably worse then the children! All of a sudden the park photographer came up to them and asked if he could take a few pictures of them in the water to feature in the new leaflet! Cesca and Jonah were flattered and found it amusing as they posed in numerous silly poses they jumped in the air holding hands, kissed and ran after each other sometimes simply just stood there dripping wet hoping to get a couple of modelesque shots! they had had so much fun. 'Muy Bien!' chuckled the photographer he said in broken English 'you two very good. very very good'

After the waves had ended the photographer said the park will give the couple a small photo album full of the pictures to say thank and that some of them were definitely going to be used in the park's future promotion!

Cesca and Jonah were pleased with their unplanned photo shoot! 'Resultttt!' Jonah said.

'I think we should go on the dragon!' said Cesca. The pair stood in the queue and chatted about, well, everything! Once they had reached the front they realised the rings you go in are made for four people! Cesca and Jonah were paired with two children a boy and a girl aged about 10 and 12. 'So are you excited?' asked Cesca too break the awkwardness. The young girl spoke 'I'm quite scared but Josh made me go on it because he didn't want to go by himself!'. Cesca giggled and said 'Shh! Don't tell my husband but I am scared too lets do this together!. The girl smiled.

'WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO' yelled Jonah as they plunged over the edge! Cesca was holding hands with Jonah and the little girl they both screamed uncontrollably until finally they came out the end.

As they got out the rubber ring Cesca said to the little girl 'Was that fun in the end!' Yeaah lets go on it again, come on Josh, lets go!' Cesca laughed as she watched her drag her brother off to the ride queue!

'Awh she was cute!' smiled Cesca. 'She was maybe next time we come here we will be sharing the ring with our own children!' grinned Jonah. 'Maybeeee just maybee' said Cesca oddly smug!

After hours of water rides waves and flumes the couple retired to their loungers for a spot of sunbathing before collecting their belongings and heading out to the exit of the park. As they left a young Spanish man ran up to them with a blue book on the front saying Siam Park. They quickly flicked through the pictures laughing and pointing at just how much fun they had had in those waves! Cesca babbled some Spanish to guy thanking him for the beautiful book and how quickly they had managed to put it together. Some Jonah understood, but maybe if he hadn't spent his Spanish lessons gawping over Cesca he may have understood more!

In the taxi on the way home, the couple spent time looking at the pictures they were so glad they had gone there today and were sure it wouldn't be their last time! They were so lucky to have received this wonderful momento of their time here!

**Pleas R&R would mean a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

'Jonah you know what you said at Siam Park about going there some day with our own children?' Cesca spoke as he laid in the arms of her man!

'Yeah?'Jonah replied

'Well do you want children?'

'Of course that's the next thing on my list' Jonah smiled as he held Cesca close to his chest.

'I think our children would be rather adorable with my wonky right eye and your tiny ears' Cesca giggled as she reminisced on the time when she and Jonah were laying on the sofa and the topic of children came into their conversation.

'Of course our children would be adorable, they have you as a mother'

'I never knew how soppy my husband was until now' Cesca joked as she planted a kiss on Jonah's lips before nestling into Jonah's shoulders and closing her eyelids.

Cesca opened her eyes and turnt to look at the side clock, it read 4:55am. Why oh why was she awake this early. She felt the warm comfort of Jonah's arms around her side. She could feel his heart beating against her skin. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and carefully untangled herself from him and dragged herself to the bathroom. Making sure the bathroom door was locked she bent down to reach something out of the cabinet before sitting on the floor. Taking her hang away from the white stick, she focused on the two blue lines which were in the middle of the stick. Underneath was one word that made Cesca's stomach churn '_Pregnant'_.

There were a few faint knocks at the bathroom door before Jonah's sleepy voice projected through the door' Ces, are you alright?'. Cesca knew if she kept him too long he would start to worry, so she placed the pregnancy test at the back of the cabinet and opened the door. Jonah was stood against the door frame with his trousers stuck to his legs and sleep marks across his arms. He held his arms out in which Cesca went into.

'Jonah we have to talk'

'Why? What's wrong? Your not ill are you? Oh god, I'm not going to have to take your to the hospital am I?' Jonah panicked as he paced the bedroom floor of their apartment.

'Jonah stop panicking, I'm not ill don't worry, well I don't know if you class it as that'

'Your not making any sense Ces'

' I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant Jonah' Cesca smiled.

'You are?' Jonah spoke as a grin appeared on his face.

'Yes, we're going to be parents, that's if you want this baby?' Cesca said as she started to smile.

Jonah didn't say anything he just hugged Cesca quite tightly as he spun her around, It was crystal clear that Jonah was more excited than Cesca.

' You sure you want to have this baby Jonah? Its not to early is it?' Cesca muttered as she laid back in bed.

'I'll show you how sure I am' Jonah replied as he wondered over to the double doors, he unlocked the doors and walked out onto the balcony. He turnt back to Cesca and smirked. She had a look of confusion on her face. He turnt back before shouting ' IM GOING TO BE A DADDY' forgetting it was now 5:10 in the morning, he didn't care, he felt on top of the world.

'Jonah I get it now, come back, its early' Cesca giggled.

Jonah skipped back into bed and pulled Cesca in so her head was on his chest, he started to run his finger's up and down her back. He could smell her hair, it smelt of strawberries. Jonah couldn't help but create a picture in his head of Himself, Cesca and their little baby as a family.

'I love you Cesca' Jonah whispered into her hair.

'I love you too Jonah, you and our baby'


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone through the curtains upon the Kirby's. Neither of them had slept, but they hadn't talked either, just simply lay in each other's arms and attempt too comprehend the amazing new experience that was to come, their first child.

Jonah made the first move peeling away from the comfort of his wife, admittedly he hadn't wanted to, but he wanted to enjoy every part of their holiday preferably not asleep!

He heard Cesca groan, and she turned over to open her eyes, they were perfect to Jonah even if they were a bit wonky! 'Hey Beautiful' said Jonah in a low but sexy tone. Cesca replied 'Morning baby, up for a lounging by the pool day?' 'I think so!' Jonah agreed.

The couple, soon wondered down to the pool after having a pleasant breakfast chatting about their bundle of joy, if only they didn't have to wait 9 more months!

Jonah stood on the edge on the pool still fully clothed taking in his surroundings. But before he knew it Cesca had shoved him into pool and burst out laughing, as always, Cesca is alwaaaays laughing!

Jonah rose above the water and shook himself and rubbed his eyes 'oi you! lounging around the pool day? not in the pool full clothed day!'

With that Cesca whipped of her floral beach sarong and elegantly dived in. 'So you get the sophisticated entrance and I get shoved in eh?' Jonah questioned.

'Well I am rather sophisticated' grinned Cesca.

'OH you think so do you?' Said Jonah before going in for another kiss, something that was a regular occurrence in their relationship!

'You know Ces, when our baby is born and old enough we should come back here, just so our child will have just as much fun as we are having!' Jonah explained.

'I think that is a lovely idea, might have to wait a while before he or she is up for the tower of power though!' Cesca giggled as she was in the arms of her man stood in the middle of the swimming pool.

'So, what do fancy a boy or a girl?' queried Jonah.

'Well, obviously I would love a girl so that I could do her hair, pick out all the lovely dresses and shoes! and have conversations about boyfriends but I wouldn't mind a boy to be all rough and tumble with!' answered Cesca.

'Well I really don't mind, but boyfriends seriously! My daughter wont be aloud a boyfriend until she is at least 18!' stated Jonah.

'You try telling her that! It certainly didn't work with me!' chuckled Cesca.

'And obviously I have my extremely reem football skills to teach a son actually or a daughter!' said Jonah.

Cesca exclaimed 'You think I would let my little girl tumble around on a football field, no chance!'

'Hehehe we'll see' said Jonah smuggly.

After floating around in the pool and lounging talking about nothing but their future son or daughter the pair had retired to their apartment to get ready to go out for a meal.

Jonah was ready and waiting sat on the couch when Cesca appeared from the bedroom in a stunning floor length maxi dress complete with a matching flower in her long flowing brown hair.

'Wow' whispered Jonah, who was stunned he had managed to deserve such a beautiful lady. He ran up to her and gave her a long hug before lots of little but meaningful kisses.

As they were walking down the street there was a dainty market stall with pretty fairy lights around the edge. It sold baby clothes. There was t-shirt saying 'Me encanta mi madre y mi padre' Which meant 'I love my mummy and my daddy' It was perfect. It was even suitable for both a boy and a girl. They both fell in love with it instantly, this was their first purchase for their baby, and it certainly was the first of many to come! 


	7. Chapter 7

Cesca and Jonah lay in their bed as Jonah has one hand on Cesca's stomach, in a matter of months their little baby would be forming; he or she would have little fingers and toes. A little heart that will beat just like Cesca's and Jonah's.

'Jonah I suggest we decide what to do today, because I don't want to waste our last few days in Spain tucked up in bed'  
>'But you'd like too though?' Jonah teased as he pulled Cesca closer.<br>'Yes of course I'd like to but its a beautiful day today'  
>'How about we walk along the beach then go to that restaurant down the road?<br>'Sounds like a plan'

Cesca arose from the bed and decided to wear a white sarong underneath she wore a pastel pink bikini, completed with white sandals. In a few month's Cesca wouldn't be able to fit into her comfort clothes and wouldn't be able to wear her precious heels that she loved very much.

'Ces, come on let's go' Jonah shouted from downstairs.

' Hold your horses Mr Kirby'

The couple walked hand in hand along the beach, the cold sea water swished their feet making Cesca gasp at the coldness. Jonah couldn't believe his luck; he had a beautiful wife who he loved lot and now they were expecting a little child who would bring them happiness.

'When we get back to England, shouldn't we go and have a scan?' Jonah asked.  
>' That's a really good idea, we can see our baby and hear her or his heartbeat'<p>

They strolled away from the beach and towards the restaurant, the sun was setting behind them. Jonah showed Cesca to her chair, as Cesca looked away Jonah placed a single red rose on her plate. As she turned back around a smile appeared on her face as she blushed and picked up the rose.

'Thank you J, its beautiful'

'Anything for you, I love you' Jonah whispered as he took Cesca's hand in his own.

I love you too, more then you could think' Cesca replied as she held in a cheeky smile.

The couple were interrupted as a waiter arrived at the table. Cesca couldn't hold the giggle's in as her and Jonah's legs were interlocked. Jonah looked at Cesca before saying ' Don't worry mate, we've got somewhere to be'

Cesca looked confused but in her mind she knew what Jonah was on about. They both arose from their seat as their hands found each other. Cesca turned to the man and said ' Que Vendra de neuvo muy pronto, gracias' which meant 'we will come again soon, thank you'

Jonah scooped Cesca up in his arms and quickly walked back to their apartment, Cesca settled her head in the crook of Jonah's neck as she giggled to herself. As they arrived back at the apartment, Cesca went into the bedroom as Jonah went in the bathroom to freshen up. He returned back in the bedroom to find Cesca zonked out on the bed, her head buried in the pillow as both her hands were on her stomach. Jonah stood against the door frame as he watched his wife sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Cesca awoke at 4am and then remembered coming in the door in Jonah's arms and then well...falling asleep. She got up and went to the bedroom presuming Jonah would be there, but he wasn't. A very confused Cesca went back into the living and saw a note on the coffee table, as she picked it up she realised Jonah had even sprayed it with his aftershave. 'What a clichéd soppy idiot' Cesca smiled and thought to herself. She opened it up, it read.

You looked so beautiful when I left,

But I left you because you need your rest.

Because your carrying our child,

You need to take it slow and not be so wild.

If you are too wake and want to find me,

I am somewhere good to take it easy.

It's somewhere your likely to get wet,

That probably gave it away, biggest clue yet.

I am chilling here there's a place for you too,

Just remember I will always love you.

It bought a tear to Cesca's eye, although it really was soppy, it warmed her heart. She knew she'd never stop loving Jonah. Ever.

She went into the bathroom and washed her face, and put a bit of mascara on. Nothing much after all less is more.

Cesca opened the lamp-post lit pool's gate. She did so making as little noise as possible, she could just make out Jonah's broad shoulders and muscular arms sat by the pool with his legs dangling in the water. Cesca then began a light jog-something she did not favour-jogging was certainly not her best friend. She ran up behind Jonah and yelled 'YOURR FITT' right into his tiny little ears. This startled him and plunged into the pool. Cesca followed him by doing a bomb, yes a bomb into the water.

They both rose and began to tread water. 'Are you trying to prove your sophistication too me tonight' Jonah laughed 'First you yell your fit in my ear and then to follow you are childishly bombing into the pool, and I thought my wife was that of pure class' said Jonah in a sarcastic yet questionable voice.

'Well I am full of surprises' said Cesca placing a finger on Jonah's nose.

'Oh really' winked Jonah, before yet again diving (like the pun there) into a watery heart felt kiss. After a few minutes of splashing each-other and messing around Jonah made his way too the steps followed by his wife. They got out and sat in an embrace on the sun-loungers.

Jonah rose and put his hand out too Cesca. She looked up and enquired 'Awh are we going?' 'Not yet' replied Jonah.

'Remember on our first night you taught me paso doble? Well I am about too teach you some true elegant English waltz, or is that too sophisticated for you madam?' said Jonah bowing as he said it.

'I may be able to pull it off' said Cesca offering her hand of which Jonah kissed.

'Right then Lady, quick quick slow, quick quick slow, and turn' directed Jonah in a posh accent making Cesca giggle.

'You must take this seriously woman! This a dance of poise and control. IS THAT TOO MUCH TOO ASK?' Jonah rose his 'posh' voice as he neared the end of his spiel, finding it difficult not too burst out laughing himself.

'No Mr. Kibry' Cesca replied timidly as if she was scared although it was fairly obvious she wasn't because she then attempted to get back into Jonah's hold but tripped over his foot in the process. He caught her but they both fell to the ground. Cesca was now attractively flopped on top of Jonah.

'You don't know anything about the waltz do you' laughed Cesca.

'How did you guess?' smiled Jonah.

'Not sure about you but I am a tad chilly, you wanna head up?' asked Cesca still flopped across Jonah.

'Good idea!' Jonah smiled. 'OhMyGod! Wait Ces are you okay, you just full on fell, is the baby okay, I can't believe I forgot, what kind of father am I going to be, what happens if something goes wrong just because of that and, you bombed in the water..

Cesca interrupted Jonah 'Jonah calm down! it's wasn't even a fall you broke my fall by letting me land on you, it really won't effect the baby, tons of women do a lot more strenuous things other than jumping in a pool'

'Correction, bombing into a pool' murmured Jonah.

'You know what I mean' said Cesca.

Jonah pulled Cesca in for a hug 'I'm sorry Ces it was just a sudden realisation, you are okay though right?'

'Yes you silly sausage, and may I say your poem was gorgeous by the way you soppy so and so' Cesca said.

Jonah didn't have to say anything, he simply slipped his hand around her perfect little waist and they walked back the apartment. The time was 6am, just a normal morning for the Kirby's.


	9. Chapter 9

'Jonah come on its our last day and I don't want to be late for the flamenco show' Cesca spoke as she slipped her dainty feet into her 4 inch Jimmy Choos.

'I can't pee any faster then I already am Ces' Jonah shouted from the bathroom.

'Course to you can, we gotta head out J, before we gotta pack' Cesca replied.

Jonah thumped down the wooden stairs of the apartment as he grabbed Cesca's hand on the way down and walked out the door. Like usual, the couple walked out the apartment with their hands interlocked.

The Flamenco was going to be the last thing they do in Spain, their flight home was tomorrow. Neither of them wanted to go home, they loved Spain. Cesca would lay in Jonah's arms late at night and tell him stories about her childhood in Spain with her family. To be honest, Jonah hated Flamenco, he thought it was a waste of time but seeing as Cesca told him about the time her dad taught her to Flamenco, the thought it would be a nice 'blast to the past' afternoon for Cesca.

'You know Jonah, you have to dress up in a black suit like the men do'

'what? I'm not dressing up. No way. No actual way' Jonah spit back

' Calm it Kirby, I gotta wear the red dress, so your wearing the suit' Cesca giggled.

' The things I do for you Cesca Kirby' Jonah smiled as he kissed Cesca's soft lips.

Cesca smirked before handing Jonah the outfit, she pondered off to the dressing room and slipped in the delicate red Flamenco dress. Stepping in the dress was like stepping back in time. Cesca stepped out the changing room to find Jonah, who was infact dressed in the suit, standing against the wall.

'Wow Cesca you look beautiful' He smiled as he took her hand.

Jonah was handed a guitar to play, his face turned to confusion as he mouthed the words 'I cant play this' to Cesca making her giggle to herself. He was given a sheet of music to play, the music was called Cante Flamenco, basically the Flamenco song.

As he sat there attempting to play this music that was all gibberish to him, Cesca revised the steps with the Flamenco Teacher, Cesca had no problem communicating with her but Jonah couldn't understand it, he picked up a few words but not a lot. Maybe he should of listened more in Spanish class.

The teacher turnt round to Jonah and muttered ' En Tres Juegas' Jonah looked confused, he didn't understand what the teacher was saying. It was time for Cesca to step in ' She means On three you play' Jonah nodded as he focused on the guitar.

'uno, dos, tres'

With that Jonah started to play the song, for a short time given he had picked it up pretty well. He was playing it as if he had played it for many years, Cesca was in the middle of the room, she counted to three in her head before she slowly danced. Within minutes Cesca was clicking her feet together, stomping them on the ground as she made her way around the floor. She couldn't help but smile as she danced.

What felt like minutes had gone, Cesca and Jonah had actually been playing and dancing for a mere three hours. Jonah was starting to like Flamenco, he was getting into the music and how to play it. He even brought a Flamenco guitar which made Cesca laugh! She couldn't help herself but buy the red dress!

'Maybe when our little on is born we can teach she or he to do Flamenco' Jonah smiled as they strolled along the beach towards their apartment.

'That's an improvement from taking my little girl on the football pitch, I'm sure baby Kirby will like to learn how to dance Spanish' Cesca replied as she pulled Jonah in for a tight embrace.

Back at the apartment, Cesca was running around like a headless chicken trying to make sure they had packed everything. On the other hand, Jonah was laid out on the sofa watching Spanish football not that he could understand it, instead he just screamed' YES' when a team scored! After 2 hours of packing, which was mainly all Cesca's things, she relaxed on the sofa with her husband. Jonah stroked her soft hair which still smelt like strawberry's. He buried his head in her hair as they closed their eyes for their last night in Paradise.


	10. Chapter 10

'Ces, why did you wear Louboutins to the airport?' flustered Jonah. Air-ports were always stressful, even if everything was going smoothly. People are rushing everywhere. Crying babies. People with lost luggage. General stress everywhere you look.

'Well you feel like crap when your on a plane at the best of times and if I have too feel like crap I don't want to look like it' stated Cesca firmly, much like she was talking to a pupil, she had a habit of slipping into her teacher ways, especially with Jonah.

'Alright okay, okay, but don't come running to me when your feet hurt, oh wait you wouldn't be able too run anyway in them' Jonah cleverly remarked.

Cesca simply huffed and scowled as they marched off too passport control, she hated it when she was denying Jonah knowing he was right.

They managed there way through passport control and the endless crowds of people to the boarding gates. But they had 45 minutes before they actually had to board so there was time for something to eat and a little bit of shopping must too Cesca's liking and much to Jonah's annoyance.

They sat in burger king both picking at their chips and burgers, neither of them enjoying it after the beautiful Spanish flavours they had encounted on their magical holiday. But it was cheap and they were gonna need all the money they can get and this was quick and easy.

After their pointless 'meal' they browsed the shops for a bit. Cesca bough two pairs of shoes, not too expensive just some essentials. Well they were essentials in her eyes. Jonah on the other hand bought a new ralph lauren shirt which he would wear too his job interview when they arrived back in England. He hadn't told Cesca yet, he was going too surprise her when they got back. 'Ces, why did you wear Louboutins to the airport?' flustered Jonah. Air-ports were always stressful, even if everything was going smoothly. People are rushing everywhere. Crying babies. People with lost luggage. General stress everywhere you look.

passport control, she hated it when she was denying Jonah knowing he was right.

They managed there way through passport control and the endless crowds of people to the boarding gates. But they had 45 minutes before they actually had to board so there was time for something to eat and a little bit of shopping must too Cesca's liking and much to Jonah's annoyance.

They sat in burger king both picking at their chips and burgers, neither of them enjoying it after the beautiful Spanish flavours they had encounted on their magical holiday. But it was cheap and they were gonna need all the money they can get and this was quick and easy.

After their pointless 'meal' they browsed the shops for a bit. Cesca bough two pairs of shoes, not too expensive just some essentials. Well they were essentials in her eyes. Jonah on the other hand bought a new ralph lauren shirt which he would wear too his job interview when they arrived back in England. He hadn't told Cesca yet, he was going too surprise her when they got back.

They strutted back too the boarding area, one had carrying shopping bags the free hands interlocked looking as stylish as ever. Everyone around them were in jogging bottoms and plimsolls, but not the Kirbys', they were looking fly in their ray bans and other designer gear. They looked fresh and real, not fake like everyone first thought when their relationship got out back at Waterloo Road. The pair gathered their belongings and waited too board the plain looking like they just stepped out of hollywood.

'Ooo look 'influential man know for being a bit of a hunk' 10 letters, that'll be Jonah Kirby' joked Jonah peering over at Cesca's crossword she was attempting.

'You sure about that?' questioned Cesca, before giving Jonah a peck on the lips.

Cesca got bored of the crossword and instead decided to rest her head on Jonah's shoulder. She hated flying it was such a chore. Jonah stroked his wife hair as she fell into a light sleep.

Jonah was now in an awkward position, however he couldn't move and risk waking up his beautiful wife so this is how it stayed. The steward arrived with refreshments. Jonah asked for two orange juices and some salt and vinegar crisps. He didn't fancy much. He asked for them to put it on the tray in-front of him as he physically couldn't move. It was at this moment Cesca stirrred and outstretched her arm accidentally punching Jonah in the face. He let out a loud 'Ow! S**t' as he put his hands over his eye. Cesca was startled and immediately woke up.

'Jonah I am so sorry baby, excuse me can you get me some ice?' Cesca apologetically asked the steward.

'Of couse' replied the Steward.

'That's better' winced Jonah as Cesca soothed his sure to be black eye with some ice.

'I am sorry babe' said Cesca holding a giggle.

'Are you sure your father didn't teach you how to box as well as flamenco dance?' joked Jonah.

It was at this moment too Cesca and Jonah's relief they landed. They were back in England, ready too start a whole new chapter of their life. Them and their baby.


	11. Chapter 11

**We wrote this chapter together as we are together tonight.. Hope you like!**

'Jonah what are you doing now, get down here now we're going to be late for our first scan' yelled Cesca.

There was no response, Cesca plodded up the stairs were she was greeted by camera flashes. She poked her head around the door to see Jonah posing in front of the mirror with his camera.

' Sorry but I'm feeling uber reem just like you' Jonah replied

Cesca grabbed Jonah's hand and dragged him out the room whilst he took picture's of her. 'You look cute when you're angry' Childishly remarked Jonah.

'Do you want to miss the first scan of our baby' Flustered Cesca*flash*

'Now that one was cute' Chuckled Jonah.

'Give me that!' Cesca yanked the camera out of Jonah's hands, sometime being with him was like being with a child.

'Take this seriously Jonah, this is the scan of our first child, this is meant to be a moment of happiness and joy. However you are prancing around like the local paparazzi. Not helpful' Stated Cesca.

'Oooooooo, someone's temperamentally hormonal!' chorused Jonah.

Cesca gave him a look of pure disgust as the pair clambered into the car. Jonah then decided to put the radio on to lighten up the mood. Swagger Jagger came on, Jonah turnt it up really loud and opened all the windows and then started shout screaming the lyrics 'You can't stop you-tubing me. My swag is in check.'

Cesca gave him a look of pure dismay and turnt over the radio station to Tiny Tots FM. She smiled smugly to herself as the dainty beat of Humpty Dumpty hollered out of their car window. They soon started to get some stares, Jonah went beet red and immediately turned the volume down.

'You better get used to it' Cesca mumbled feeling like she'd won this.

As twinkle twinkle little star blasted through their speakers, Jonah broke the silence by saying 'So we better start thinking of some names, we cant go around calling our baby, Baby Kirby'

Cesca says' Well it has to be something delicate and pretty if its a girl, but something current and fly if its a boy'

'How about Harper?' Cesca asked

'Ces, I love it, its so beautiful but people might think we are a bit weird considering the Beckham's have just named their little girl Harper, Suppose we could use it as a middle name, however it could work as a first name'

'But what about a boys name?' Cesca added.

'I like the name James, James Kirby' Jonah replied

'James the name sounds lovely, but there's something about it that I don't like'

'There's another name that I like, but I don't know if you'll take it seriously' Jonah replied as he turnt down the radio.

'What's the worst thing I can do? Just say it, after-all we need all the suggestions we can get'

'Roary' Jonah whispered.

'Its really cute, its not to dated but its a bit informal but then its better then James, yeah actually I like that name a lot'

'So its either James or Roary for a boy, and Harper for a girl, lets wait until the birth to decide' Jonah muttered as he placed his hand on Cesca's thigh.

As the pair clambered out the car, Jonah clutched Cesca's hand having calmed down from his peculiar episode earlier. 'So, are finding what sex Baby Kirby is?'

'mmm, I want to but I don't want to, hard decisions...yeah! Wait? No. Yes! No ooooo! It's too hard, do you wanna find out?' pondered Cesca.

'I kinda do, but only if you want too as-well' Jonah said thoughtfully.

'Let's decide when we are in there yet?'

Cesca and Jonah walked hand in hand towards the reception desk.

'Cesca Kirby' Cesca spoke.

'That's you checked in, your midwife will be with you shortly, please take a seat'

Jonah could barely sit still, 'I'm so excited, I just cant wait!'

'Cesca Kirby' The midwife said softly

Cesca arose from the chair, still holding Jonah's hand as they followed the midwife into the room. The midwife signalled for Cesca to go and lay down on the bed, she did so.

'Now this will be a little cold' the friendly midwife told Cesca as she squirted the jelly like substance upon Cesca's tanned stomach.

Jonah was proudly holding his wife's hand apprehensively as he contained his excitement at the prospect of seeing his own flesh and blood on the electronic screen at any moment.

The midwife began to scroll the device over Cesca's belly, Cesca squealed at the chilly-ness. 'Jonah could you hold my hand any tighter?' Cesca giggled.

'I'm sorry baby but I can't help, this is such a big deal and I just can't...'

'There you go, theres your baby' grinned the midwife as the baby flickered onto the screen and a strong heart beat echoed around the room. Cesca's eyes filled with tears. Jonah was already in tears.

They both stared at their baby in awe. They were hysterical, they couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

'It's so beautiful' Stammered Jonah as he attempted to et his words out, he couldn't believe he was actually going to be a daddy.

'Would you like to know the sex?' questioned the midwife.

The couple stared at each-other's tear stained complexions. Both bewildered and had no idea what to say. Although, Cesca finally gave Jonah a reassuring nod.

'Yes please' Said Jonah at last.

'Well, you have...a bouncing baby boy!' exclaimed the midwife.

Jonah nearly broke down. 'I am afraid baby kirby will be on muddy football pitches..and you will be the one putting plasters on his grazed knees, I am so happy, oh my god ces' we have a son' Jonah couldn't contain himself it was too much. He practically through his arms around Cesca and they both howled upon each other's shoulders.

'I can't wait Jonah, I love both my boys Jonah' Cesca said in between sobs.

The midwife was sat there looking on at the young couple not sure what to do, she simply left the room and stated 'I will give you two a couple of minutes whilst I go and fetch the photos'

…

Cesca and Jonah sat in the car speechless. They each clutched a photo of their son whilst the nursery rhymes played in the background it was a truly idyllic moment of which captured both of their hearts.

None of them were up to driving so Jonah suggested they walked home, am fetch the car in the morning. As they sauntered along the road they couldn't help but smile as they passed families with buggies and prams knowing that it would soon be them.

As the strolled along the street, Jonah noticed a little baby shop and suggested they go inside. The shop was filled with clothes, toys and baby furniture you name it, they had it. Cesca ran her dainty fingers over a pair of pastel blue baby shoes; they were perfect. As Cesca walked away to look at some more things, Jonah picked up the pair of shoes and walked towards the counter.

Once he brought them, he crept up behind Cesca and placed them in her hands 'Baby Boy Kirby is going to like these' Jonah whispered in Cesca's ear.

'J you didn't have to' Cesca muttered as she gave Jonah a gentle kiss on the lips

'Well now we have the Spanish t-shirt and some blue shoes for baby' Jonah spoke

' Does this give me the excuse to go and have a massive shopping spree?' Cesca giggled

'I think so' Jonah smiled as they carried on their journey home hand in hand.

**PLEASE R&R!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

'Do I have swag or what?' Jonah paraded down the stairs and into the living room.

Cesca looked at him baffled 'why are you in suit? and for the record you have quite a lot of swag at the moment!'.

'Because, my darling wife, you are looking at the potential face of next menswear.' Jonah proudly pronounced.

'Really? That's great baby' exclaimed Cesca flinging her arms around her man.

'Well I have an interview first so don't get your hopes up! But there are nine people getting interviewed, and they need three models' Jonah explained.

'Well good luck, I am off to school, to tell the staff room our news, not sure how they will take it, I am sure Grantly will have something useful to say, but I am sure Janeece will be supportive I was getting on well with her before the end of term, I find her so funny and bubbly, text me everything that's happening!' Cesca was almost out of breath after that speech, and with that she pecked Jonah on the lips, and off she tottered in her heel and swauve outfit. Jonah stared on in awe. 'Love you Ces' he shouted as she went out the door.

...

Jonah stood in front of a green screne in his pants, looking highly attractive. As always.

His instructions were simple stand there and look straight ahead. Don't do anything. They wanted to see if he had natural flare.

Jonah stared down the lense with his beautiful eyes. he was feeling the simplistic shoot. There were a couple of guys who were covered in tattoos, Jonah knew they weren't gonna get the job. It really wasn't the face of next.

...

Jonah was down to the last six, they had to stand together all wearing the same outfit and try too 'ou-tpose' each other. Jonah decided if he were too get the job the best to do right now would be too stand out. So he asked if he could jump. The reply was to be creative. So Jonah took one shoe off and jumped in the air with his scarf going in all the other models faces. He really was out-shining them. He had never done modelling before but it was as if it was second nature.

He had lost count of the times he had too stay up late watching britains next top model with Ruth so he cleverly remarked. 'Do you want me to be commercial or catour?'

The photographer looked up ands-miled. Jonah knew he had this in the bag. The others just looked on being so boring. This was Jonah's shoot and at this very moment he was owning it.

…

'So we have chosen two of you today' stated the photographer his eyes looking at Jonah suggestively. 'We have chosen Jonah Kirby and Anthony Tyler'

Jonah smiled as if he already knew he shook the photographer's hand, 'So see you on Wednesday?' questioned the photographer, 'Sure thing' Said Jonah.

…

Jonah waited until he knew it would be break time at Waterloo Road. He rang Cesca.

'Ces'

'Jonah? Oo! How did it go?'

'Well'

'Come on don't leave me hanging!'

'Well I worked like you knew I would'

'Yes..AND'

'I did my best'

'Sure you did, now GET TO THE POINT JONAH'

'Well. Yano I just want to give our son the best start in life and all that'

'Jonah you sound so cocky it's blatantly obvious something went well!'

' Am I really sounding cocky!'

'Yes you cheeky sausage now TELL ME'

Cesca was now shouting down the phone in the middle of the staffroom unaware that everyone was staring at her. She looked around awkwardly.

'Yeah I got it'

'Yes you cocky, reem, oo! I love you so much, my husband is a model'

'Al-right calm it! See ya later baby I love you!'

'Love you more' Cesca quickly put the phone down. Knowing she had one yet a nother 'iloveyoumore' argument.

…

Before Jonah retreated home there was one thing he had too do. He walked into the local sports shop. He picked it out. That was it. The tiny little Tottenham kit. He knew his son was too grow up too support the mighty spurs. He went to the desk too ask to have 'kirby' on the back. They agreed and the kit was purchased. All blue and white cuteness of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Cesca parked her blue Clio in her usual parking space in the car park. She stepped out in her Sparkling Jimmy Choos as she made her way up the golden steps of Waterloo Road.

'Morning Ces, lovely to see you' A calm Karen muttered as she wondered past

'Nice to see you too' Cesca replied as she made her way to the staff room.

Cesca couldn't wait to tell everyone hers and Jonah's wonderful news, but maybe now wasn't the time. It was the first day of a new term, everyone was bound to be eager to get back into a routine. She decided to leave it until lunch. Hopefully by then she would heard from Jonah.

'Welcome back everyone, We hope this term is going to be bright and peaceful' Karen spoke

'Fat chance of that, have you forgotten this is Waterloo Road' Grantly muttered to himself.

Karen dismayed the teachers as they all got on with their first two periods. In her classroom, Cesca decided to put a photo up of her and Jonah's scan on the edge of her computer, she knew she didn't want to tell anyone yet but she couldn't help herself. She was beaming.

'Right Class, your classwork is on page 56. por favor, siga adelante con su trabajo en silencio' Cesca smiled. She felt relaxed when she spoke Spanish.

Cesca returned back to her seat and started to do the register on Eportal, when she had finished she found herself surfing the internet looking on baby websites, within a couple of mintues Cesca found her hand dipping into her purse to find her bank card, oh yes Cesca Kirby was shopping during lesson!. The idea of being a mother in 9 months had completely taken over Cesca's mind. Luckily the bell went and she dismayed her class. Having a double lesson at the beginning of the day really help it go quick. She was just two more lessons away before telling everyone she's pregnant.

During break, Cesca had received a phone call from Jonah. He had got the modelling job! Double celebration. Cesca felt oh so proud of Jonah, he was still a baby in her dad's eyes but to Cesca and himself he was a husband, a model and now a dad.

Each minute of the day, her unconditional love for her unborn son was growing, she had so much love for the baby already and she was only 13 weeks. This baby would bring Jonah closer to his father and sister, over the months they had slightly grown apart, maybe because of the whole relationship with Cesca but breaking the news that he was going to a Granddad and Ruth is going to be an Aunty was going to be one lovely revelation.

…

Half the day was over already, it was lunch time at last. Time for Cesca to tell everyone the news. She strolled to the staff room gently clutching her stomach, making sure she wasn't giving to much away to the students. The last thing she wanted is to have rumours spread around about hers and Jonah's baby.

Cesca entered the staff room and everyone was sitting comfortable, either with their coffees, papers, or marking books. Karen wondered in a muttered 'Guys, Cesca has an announcement' Karen nodded to Cesca. Feeling a bit uneasy, Cesca stood up.

'Hiya guys, Well I thought I'd tell you all personally before anything leaked out but me and Jonah are expecting a baby' Cesca smiled, her face was glowing.

'Cesca You and Jonah must be gleaming, a big congratulations from me and the Fishers' Karen spoke as she hugged Cesca.

'Oh Cesca that's wonderful news' Exclaimed Ruby.

'Congratulations to you both' Chris smiled as he too gave Cesca a friendly hug.

'Mmm, and that an offspring of which produced by that of a pupil and teacher is of course morally right in this modern society' mumered Grantly.

'Now now Grantly, no need to get so hasty' Tom mumbled as he strolled over to Cesca and gave her a hug.

'Oh my god, that's amazing news Cesca, our babies can be totally be like BFFLs' Janeece screamed as he ran towards Cesca with her arm's wide open.

Cesca adored Janeece's personality, she did often make Cesca laugh. The idea of Janeece's Cheryl and Baby boy Kirby being best friends was sort of cringing but a lovely thought.

'Do you know what the baby is?' Ruby stated, by the looks of things she was eager to get some gossip on the Teacher and former Pupil's offspring.

'We're having a Baby Boy' Cesca added her face was over taken by a Cheshire cat grin.

'That's even more excellent, that means on more boy on my football team.. well that's if the little fella comes here' Tom joked.

'That's exactly what Jonah said, a little boy to teach football, he even was going to take the baby on the pitch if he was a she and we haven't decided yet, he will probably come here its sort of in his genes; his mum being a teacher and his dad being a former pupil'

'Make sure you keep him away from any female teachers that could lead him on, this school doesn't need another commotion' Grantly muttered.

'Grantly if you don't have nothing nice to say then I suggest you keep your mouth zipped' Chris snapped as he prepared a well deserved coffee

'Any names?' Karen smiled.

'We have two' Cesca smirked

'I take it we have to wait until this fella is out to know right?' Ruby laughed

Cesca nodded and took a seat next to Janeece, the pair were now engrossed in a conversation about babies. What felt like hours was only minutes, the bell had rung for last period. Just one more lesson then Cesca could be at home with her boys.

'Have a Good afternoon everyone, see you either after school or tomorrow' Karen projected as everyone arose from their seats and off to start their last lesson.

The last lesson went racing past, the lesson felt like it was over before it had even began. The year 10 class wasn't a wild bunch today, they were calm and all for learning. Many children who are taught by Miss Kirby are a tame class, they get inspired by her actions, the way she teaches, the way she talks to the class.

'Off you go class, don't forget your coursework is due in Friday' Cesca Spoke as she walked the classroom collecting up text books.

'Miss Kirby' a quite voice whispered as Cesca turnt around

'Oh Hiya Danielle' Cesca replied to the year 10 Student

'Congratulations to you and Mr Kirby, your baby is going to be loved very much' Danielle smiled.

'Oh Danielle that's lovely. But how do you know? Cesca asked politely as she made her way back to her desk.

'When I came to your desk, I noticed the photo on the computer'

'That sort of gave it away I guess, haha, thank you anyway' Cesca laughed.

'See you later Miss, have a good evening'

'You two Danielle'

Cesca continued to pack her things before leaving her classroom. As she walked down the steps towards her car she noticed a figure leaning against her car. As she got closer the figure made out to be Jonah.

'Hey Baby, what you doing here?' Cesca smiled

'Come to pick my family up' Jonah replied as he kissed Cesca

'I go this' Jonah said as he broke away from the kiss

He held out a blue shopping bag, Cesca smiled when she realised he had been shopping. Cesca opened the bag and pulled out a miniature Tottenham football kit. Jonah signalled for her to turn it over and she did. There in blue letters was 'KIRBY'. Cesca felt her eyes well up. A single tear fell from her eyes as she smiled.

'Jonah, its perfect' Cesca smiled as she gave Jonah a passionate kiss.

'Lets go home yeah?' Jonah stated as he go into the drivers seat.


	14. Chapter 14

Cesca and Jonah sat in each others arms contently watching Eastenders. Jonah was stroking Cesca's hair and Cesca had her hand on Jonah's chest. Cesca looked up and the pair shared a passionate kiss, at exactly the same time as Roxy and Tyler did on Eastenders. Although their's had more class. Obviously.

Jonah's phone went off, it was Ruth. She was asking if they had had dinner yet which they hadn't. Jonah replied. Ruth texted back faster than Buzz Lightyear and asked them if they wanted to come over for an indian. 'That would be lovely, see you in half an hour' Jonah smiled as he texted. He hadn't spent much time with his sister recently. This would be pleasant.

The couple unwrapped themselves from each other and went upstairs to freshen up. Cesca applied her minimal make up and put on some skinny jeans. She a tiny little peak of a bump that only her could really notice. She put on ad ditsy print top and a matching flower in her hair.

Jonah was wearing Nike classics and his Abercrombie and Fitch sky blue tee, he did love his designer brands! He complete his look with his favorite ray-bans.

They were in the car. JLS came on and the lyric came. 'I got my ray-bans on and my eyes wide shut' Jonah sung and wiggled his glasses. Trying too look cool and show off too Cesca, who was laughing but not flirtatiously, just at him because he was such a dinlo! But that's why she loved him.

They pulled up too Marcus' house and rang the doorbell, Ruth greeted them. They shared hugs and kisses. 'And this is the legacy that is my quisine!' pronounced Marcus as he pulled a chair out for Cesca to sit down. 'Hey that's my job' joked Jonah.

'Or the quisine of LoveIndia down the road dad' Ruth had just wrecked Marcus's plan of showing off he could actually cook. 'Let's be fair dad, we did live on potato smiley faces and fish fingers the weeks we were with you, when we were younger, do you really think I would think that this beautiful array of food was you, no chance mate' said Jonah patting his now disheartened father on the back.

'But I love you!' Jonah called as he went too the toilet. He passed his old room. It hadn't changed, still had posters of Gareth Bale and Harry Redknapp, oh and some out of lads mag. Naughty. He chuckled too himself. How did he find any of those pin ups attractive. Cesca was a million more times beautiful then all of them put together!

As Jonah returned he could here the slow jazz playing. Oh god, why did his dad like this stuff? He suddenly had the urge too retrieve his dads top hat from the coat cupboard, and a walking stick that belonged too his late grandfather. He then entered. Swag levels high. And began a jazz/swing dance everyone looked at him as if to say why? Just why?

Jonah then jumped and clicked his heels together, leaning on the walking stick, as he did so there was a mighty CrAcKK! There goes his Grandfather's walking stick. 'JONAH!' Exclaimed Marcus. 'OHMYGOD I am so sorry, I will try and fix it, I was just having a it of fun, I can't tell you how sorry I am'

Marcus then broke out in fits of giggles. Jonah stood there baffled, he had no clue what was happening and this very moment in time.

'Your little face!' Said Marcus, between laughs.

'Dad this is your dead fathers walking stick I just foolishly broke and your laughing?' Jonah questioned.

Ruth and Cesca just kinda sat there not sure what was going on.

'That isn't you grandads, it's the cheap one I bought you when you needed it for a school play, and I don't know why I kept it, your grampy's is up in the loft' Marcus was still laughing, and no-one else was. Awkward!

Ruth broke the awkwardness by saying 'Shall we eat?'

...

They family enjoyed laughs and endless natter throughout the meal it really was lovely. The Kirby family all together, and soon too be another addition.

Ruth all of a sudden brought out a pretty little gift bag from under the table and handed it too Cesca. She then brought out another and handed it too Jonah. 'Awh you shouldn't have! This is such a lovely gesture Thank you' Cesca spoke.

'We hadn't properly said congratulations!' said Ruth.

Cesca began too unwrap the blue tissue paper, too reveal some tiny ralph lauren jeans, they were adorable. Cesca immediately got up and gave Ruth a meaningful hug. 'They are gorgeous Ruth!' choked Cesca, once again struggling to hold back the tears, this pregnancy lark sure made the tears go at every mildly emotional moment!

Jonah unwrapped two things, one was a simple pack of baby grows. It was ironic because one had a lion on it. Jonah hadn't told Ruth about their name possibilities, but Jonah secretly loved Roary and this baby grow had a lion on it. How cool was that? They Jonah unwrapped a glasses case, he was confused as how was Ruth too know if their baby was too need glasses? But as he opened the case it revealed tiny replicas of Jonah's treasured ray-bans! Jonah exclaimed 'Wow Ruth you have no idea how amazing these are, my baby is gonna be just as reem as me in his sunnies!' He once again hugged Ruth!

…

'Well it has been lovely' Cesca said as she walked out of the door kissing Marcus on the cheek.

'Again some time' called Marcus as he waved from the door.

'definitely' replied Jonah.


	15. Chapter 15

'Jonah NOTHING fits me' Cesca shouted angrily as she threw another piece of clothing on the bed. She grunted and collapsed on the bed.

'Your only 4 months Cesca surely something fits you'

'Well nothing does' Cesca once again grunted.

'You remind me of the hormonal girls in my old Spanish classes' Jonah joked as he laid next to his wife 'Cesca you still look reem, even with a baby bump'

'Why do you use that word?'

'What reem? Well because I am reem, your reem, our son is going to be reem, so we're all reem' Jonah laughed.

Cesca giggled and threw a sarcastic look at Jonah before searching through her clothes for something to wear. After a lot of trying on a frustration, Cesca settled with a floral blouse and a white skirt. Cesca Kirby still looked elegant even when she was pregnant.

Cesca stood in front of the mirror as she studied her bump, her hand found it's way to her stomach as she stroked her bump, she felt something..

'JONAH GET UP HERE!' Cesca shouted

Jonah came rushing up the stairs, his heart was pounding at the thought of Cesca sounding worried 'Ces Ces what is it?'

She grabbed his hand and placed it upon her stomach, Cesca then put her hand on top of Jonah's hand. The baby was kicking. It was like tiny little flutters against his hand, it was such a magical moment. The pair were speechless, smiles appeared on their faces as they stood in their bedroom feeling their son kick.

'He's practising his kicks for the Tottenham try outs' Jonah joked.

'He sure is' Cesca smiled as she planted a passionate kiss on Jonah's lips.

Jonah broke apart before saying ' That's my boy' 'Our boy Jonah' Cesca corrected.

The pair broke apart for the last time as they said their goodbyes and trotted to work, Cesca was only teaching two periods today, meaning she had a lovely me time. No doubt it would be filled up with marking, anything to distract her from online shopping again, she still hadn't told Jonah that she spent one hundred pound.. and that was just clothes.

Where-as Jonah was off for his first day in modelling, today's topic was swimwear. Luckily Jonah had been working out his tanned toned chest was going to be photographed today. He loved being a model, although it was his first day. He got dressed into some chinos, a shirt which infact was kept open. His outfit was completed by his golden ray bans and blue vans.

'Good Morning Jonah, are you reading for your first shoot?' The photographer asked as Jonah went and stood in front of the green screen.

'Hit me baby' Jonah exclaimed as he pulled a pose.

Twenty minutes later Jonah sat with the photographer as they scanned through the photos. Every time a different photo came on the screen Jonah would say ' That is reem' 'That is so fly' or 'Look how much swag I have'. Jonah had the photographer in stitches.

Before Jonah left he pulled the photographed against and asked 'Mate when my baby is born, can I book a photo shoot for me, the wife and the kid? Because our little son is gunna be a reem footballer in his teen years so we better get the photo shoots in quick'

'Yes of course Jonah, just give me a bell when your free and we'll arrange something, your next shoot is Friday that alright?'

Jonah nodded before slipping his stylish outfit back on and making a journey to mother care. Why was he there? It was only 5 months away until baby Kirby would make his appearance so he thought he'd start collecting furniture. At first he had second thoughts because he wondered if Cesca would want to go shopping together to buy the furniture, maybe if he just brought some simple things then he and Ces could go for serious furniture. After-all he did know how much Ces loved shopping.

He had picked to by a Moses basket, it was complete with a stand as well. Jonah picked out a white bedding which had little footballs over, it was perfect for their little boy. On his way to the check out he noticed a small blue elephant, he had to buy it.

Cesca arrived back at the house despite only teaching two lessons she felt drained. Oh the joys of being pregnant. The house was empty, Cesca kicked off her heels at the doorway and tiptoed around trying to find Jonah. He wasn't there. She went to search upstairs.

She strolled into her bedroom and found Jonah sleeping peacefully, there were a ton of boxes all over the bedroom floor. She bent down and gathered all the boxes up. She went to put them in the corner of the room but she was stopped. There in the corner of the room was the white Moses basket that Jonah had brought, the Moses basket was dressed in the white bedding. The blue elephant wasp placed at in the Moses basket in the corner just above where their sons head would lay. Cesca ran her fingers along the duvet as she felt arms slip around her waist as pull her close.

'You didn't have to Jonah' Cesca whispered.

'Yes I did, when the little guy gets bigger we can buy a cot yeah?'

'I'd like that, maybe we should start decorating the spare room soon' Cesca once again whispered

'Our little boy is going to have the most reem nursery this town has ever seen' Jonah exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

'Jonah are you gonna' want toast or cereal!' yelled Cesca.

'Can I be greedy and have both?' cheekily replied Jonah.

'Okay Then, I won't this lenient with baby Kirby!' Cesca giggled.

Jonah was staring at himself in the mirror; today was Friday, meaning Jonah was having another shoot today. Today was winter wear, it was funny because it is late summer now, but the photography was done months in advance. He was going off shoot today out to the local park, this was going to be fun, he could experiment with props like trees and paths and leaves it was exciting for him, he couldn't wait. He was wearing ripped jeans and a white tank top with a blue checked shirt open. He wore his 'JLS boots' and of course his legendary ray-bans. He took a quick photo of himself, looked at it said 'looking reem babaaay!' too himself and hopped down the stairs. He certainly had a spring in his step today!

Cesca greeted him with set table and breakfast. The pair nattered between kisses about what they had planned for the day. 'Well I have year sevens double first period, easy peasy, they are so quiet as it's only their second week, they havn't really established themselves. They just get on with whatever I tell them'smiled Cesca. 'Well I am bracing the great outdoors, I am so excited Ces, I get such a buzz every time that camera flashes. I get two hundred frames every shoot but last shoot I had plenty of good shots by one hundred and fifty, so that meant I had the last fifty too experiment and have a bit of fun. I hope the same happens today' Jonah said as he finished his cereal and moved on to his toast.

Cesca rose from her seat and began loading the dishwasher. She was wearing a fitted pink jumper showing off her small but glowing bump and a black pencil skirt. 'Right just going to choose my heels for the day and then I am off, when are you leaving?' Cesca asked.

'Well me and the other guy Anthony are meeting the photographer at nine so I have about an hour' Jonah relaxed.

Cesca kissed Jonah 'Well you're a lucky sausage! All these random hours and your still getting payed as much as me!' laughed Cesca as she went upstairs to admire and eventually choose out of her extended collection of heels. She was wearing them 24/7 at the moment because before long she knew she wouldn't be able to cope with them and would have to settle with flats. Cesca's wardrobe doors flung open revealing her racks after racks of heels, some were expensive laboutins and jimmy choos, yet some were just6 New Look specials. That was exactly what she would be wearing today, her pink floral fifteen quid open toed stilettos. She loved them.

'Right then I'm off baby, I hope today goes well' Cesca kissed her husband goodbye.

'Have a great day beautiful! Text me if Kirby junior is giving you grief' Called Jonah as Cesca stepped out of the door.

Jonah stood by the window as he watched his wife pull out of the drive. He waved and she waved back.

Jonah went upstairs into the nursery; they had the carpet laid yesterday. It was baby blue and soft under foot. There were also blue polka dot curtains hanging, the hem had small embroidered footballs along it, it was so cute, in the corner was the moses basket, Jonah couldn't wait to put all the furniture in, but for now they had to wait until pay day. Jonah found out about the shopping spree Cesca had in the middle of the lesson. They had a joint bank account as if he wasn't going to notice! But as MOST of the shopping was on behalf of baby Kirby, he couldn't help but forgive her and look at the adorable purchases his wife made. He couldn't wait to see his son dressed in them.

…

'Alright Jonah?' asked Anthony giving him a high five in the process.

'Yeah alright mate you?' replied Jonah.

'Not bad, not bad, I'm looking forward to this' nodded Anthony in the direction of where the photographers were setting up.

'Me too' Jonah said.

'Right Jonah your up' called the photographer.

…

Cesca leant upon her desk not putting all her weight onto her feet. She was reading a Spanish novel too the class. She then stopped and asked if she had a volunteer who wanted to read. Not surprisingly nobody volunteered; not many people liked reading in front of others especially when it's another language. This meant Cesca had to pick on someone, she hated it, but she had to build up the class's confidence. 'Amelia would you like to read? Only one paragraph' Amelia nodded unenthusiastically. However, to everyone's surprise she read it quite fluently as if she knew the language. 'That was brilliant Amelia, have you read Spanish before?' It was still early in the year and Cesca hadn't quite got used to her pupils and what they knew yet.

'I learnt Spanish in my last school' Amelia stated.

This was unusual, Spanish was only normally covered in secondary school, but anyhow, Cesca would work closely with Amelia to make sure she is pushed and is the best she can be.

…

'This is great'

*flash*

'Wow Jonah'

*flash*

'I am feeling this'

*flash*

'Yep yep just move your head a little too the left, great'

*flash*

'All done'

The shoot was over. Jonah loved it. He came of set gleaming. The photographers PA sat with Jonah and looked through the pictures the ones of Jonah leant upon the trees were stunning. He was looking just into the light at the perfect angle. 'You were brilliant today' the pa complimented Jonah, she was young and pretty, but not a patch on his beautiful Cesca. 'Thanks' smiled Jonah.

Jonah turned to leave as the photographer shouted 'Keep the reemness up Jo! See you on Monday 8'Oclock main building' Reem was becoming Jonah's trademark, he wasn't sure about being called Jo though!

…

'I'm home' chorused Cesca. She was greeted by the smell of something wonderful.

'I made dinner' Jonah proudly pronounced.

'Awh that's lovely JO!' Cesca chuckled. Jonah had text her updates during the day including how he didn't like the name.

'Don't you start' Jonah pointed at her before plunging in for cheeky snog,

…

The couple ate and kissed and chatted and kissed again then they had banoffee pie, which was Jonah's trademark dish. It was delicious.

They then retired to the sofa and watched Eastenders. Life for the Kirby's was finally in place. No more judging other than Grantly's snide comments. They were a real family.

They both fell asleep in eachothers arms. It was only 9'oclock.


	17. Chapter 17

Its was 4am and the Kirby's were sound asleep, well not everyone. Cesca awoke on the sofa, all she remembered from the night before was falling asleep on the sofa with Jonah at 9 o'clock. She peered behind her expecting to see Jonah but it wasn't there. She was greeted by emptiness, Cesca didn't like being alone.

'Jonah' Cesca called out as she hurled herself of the sofa clutching her bump.

No answer, she tiptoed around the house trying to find him. She found him. He was in the nursery, by the looks of things, Jonah had been working on the nursery, he had painted the wall cream and put up the wallpaper border in the middle of the walls. They had tiny footballs and football shoes on them, if anyone came into this room they'd think the Kirby's were obsessed with football including the football hem on the curtain. He had build the white wardrobe, which infact wasn't big enough for the amount of clothes Cesca had brought and is probably going to buy but it was a start. On back wall was a canvas, on the canvas was their son's scan, next to the photo was a little note saying 'Mummy and Daddy love you son'. For the millionth time this week Cesca felt her eyes well up. Jonah was asleep in the white rocking chair in the middle of the room, his old jeans were covered in paint marks. If Jonah saw he would be disgusted that they weren't reem enough.

'Jonah' Cesca whispered as she bent down in front of him placing on hand on her knee

'What?'

'This is perfect, but you do know its 4am and we both have to get up in like 4 hours'

'I just wanted to finish the nursery, everything is falling into place'

'Come on lets go to bed you need your beauty sleep J'

'So your saying at 4am I'm not reem enough for your liking'

'Exactly that Jonah'

Taking Jonah's hand, Cesca led him into the bedroom where they cuddled up to each other's warm bodies and drifted to sleep

…

The sound of the alarm clock pierced through Cesca's ear drums causing her to moan and groan before hitting her bedside table in an attempt to turn it off. She pulled the duvet back over her head.

Her eyes were slowly shutting again, she dreaded being awake this early, Cesca Kirby did NOT do mornings.

'Your not going back to sleep Mrs' Jonah joked as he walked through the door.

Jonah pulled back the duvet leaving Cesca to moan again. In his hand was a freshly made coffee, the only thing that could whisk Cesca out the morning mood. Jonah past it to her as she smiled.

'can't you let me go back to sleep?' Cesca moaned

'As much as you need it, you have to work, I wouldn't mind laying with you all day but we cant'

'But Kirby junior needs his sleep' Cesca giggled as she rubbed her belly.

'Cesca Kirby hope your not using our son as an excuse to go back to sleep' Jonah sarcastically spoke

'Why would I do such a thing' Cesca replied as she pulled her self out of bed and began looking through her wardrobe, she hoped she wouldn't have clothes disaster.

'I'm off now J, I'll see you later yeah?' Cesca grinned as she gave her husband a kiss.

'Speak later, if Kirby boy here kicks or anything text me yeah?'

'At this rate I could be texting you like 4 times a period' Cesca laughed as she left the door and went to work.

It was period one with Year 11's. Cesca hated this class, a whole class of testosterone boys. What fun. Cesca assigned them their work and sat at her desk marking her work, which was supposed to be done last night but instead her marking time was pushed aside for EastEnders and a early night.

'Miss what does this mean?' Tyler Eldson spoke as he raised his hand. Tyler was the boy with the brains, he was predicted to get a A* in his exams, just like her Jonah.

Cesca lent over and helped him with his work, it was deja vu. She had a flashback from when she leant over to Jonah back when she taught him.

'Miss are you alright?' Tyler muttered as she notice Cesca

'um yeah, Tyler get back to work'

Cesca retreated back to her work, she kept her head down for most of the lesson unless a pupil asked for help. Several occasion she felt Tyler's eyes burn into her head. It was obvious that he was staring at her. Finally the bell rung, the last sped out the door and off to break, Tyler was the last one out, Cesca looked up at him, she really didn't want to give any 'signal' and most definitely she didn't want a repeat of the whole Jonah issue.

Cesca walked slowly to the staffroom were she met Adanna, they were stuck in a conversation about food. They don't remember how they got there but they did.

'Ces are you ok? You seem a little off?' Adanna questioned.

'Tyler Eldson what he like?' Cesca asked

'He's a good kid, his mother has just got married, its not like he's a troubled kid why?' Adanna replied looking confused.

'Remember that time when I told you about Jonah asking for help? And blah blah?'Cesca spoke, Adanna didn't reply just nodded ' Well that just happened with Him, and it was all very strange'

'Cesca don't get yourself in that one again' Adanna sighed

'Why would I? I love Jonah and forever that will stay, just keep an eye for him'

'I will, What lesson you got next?'

'Oh im not teaching till last period, I have like two days of only 2 lessons, I like it'

She gulped down her coffee like it was a drug and relaxed back in the staffroom while all the other teachers raced off to their next lesson. Cesca placed her hand on her stomach as she felt Kirby Junior kick, she instantly smiled and pulled out her phone 'He kicked xx' she texted Jonah. Within seconds he replied 'I'm coming up the school, you have free periods and im bored see you soon mrs reem'

Cesca laughed at her phone, Jonah did make her smile.

Jonah was there before she could say reem! She did love living near the school. Jonah entered the staff room and sat next to her, her hand was still resting against her bump as she was reading a magazine. She had kicked her heels off and stretched her feet out to the coffee table as if she was at home.

'Now son do you want to kick again so your dear old but reem daddy can feel it?' Jonah spoke as he placed his hand on Cesca's little bump. It was as if the baby knew he was there, he started to kick. Not just once, but a whole load of kicks.

'Just you wait Jonah when im like 6 months gone and he's kicking all through the night it wont be nice'

'Oh it will, his swag levels must be rising if he kicking a lot' Jonah joked.

…

It was last period and Cesca's final lesson of the day, year 11 girls. Cesca knew the topic of her being pregnant would come up but she planned her lesson out anyway. In spilled the girls as they took their seats. Cesca handed out the text books and went through a power point with the class. At the end Cesca was allowing Questions, but on the work not her pregnancy'

'Miss when's your baby due?' Lauren asked

'5 months Lauren'

'Do you know what your having?' Danielle too asked.

'A little boy, girls can you do your work'

Most of the girls did apart from a few, Cesca wanted to talk more about her pregnancy but she knew if she didn't make them work Karen Fisher would be on her case.

'What does it fill like when he kicks miss?' Donna spoke

'Well its hard to describe it but it feels magical, its like a little sign from him telling us he is here' Cesca smiled as she felt the baby kick again, he had a habit of kicking if Cesca was talking about him.

For quarter of the lesson Cesca was telling the girls what it was like being pregnant, and how Mr Kirby was making her feel like a princess. She even described the nursery. By then all the girls had put their pens down and got comfortable as Mrs Kirby told them all about the first scan.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Saturday, this meant time for Cesca and Jonah. Jonah didn't have a shoot today so they both were going to benefit from a day off.

Cesca slowly broke away from Jonah's wonderful embrace and peered at the clock, 11:00 it read. Cesca's eyes widened, she knew she and Jonah needed her sleep but wow, that was some lay-in.

'Jonah' she whispered circling her finger on his chest. He smiled and his beautiful chocolate eyes flickered open as he lay eyes on his gorgeous wife. 'It's 11 O'clock' Cesca spoke. 'really? well last night was great' Jonah bit his lip. 'I know' Cesca grinned as she plunged in for yet another kiss on Jonah's squidgy lips.

'I was thinking, shall we go and get the final things for the nursery today, it's just I can't wait until it's finshed and ready, it makes me want baby kirby to come out even more!' Jonah said with a certain tinge of pure excitement.

'Excellent idea!, I would like get just a couple more essentials, clothes wise, and then I think we should go and get some other accessories, do you think we can get the Tottenham away kit, it's just I am in love with the one you have already bought him and I can't help thinking I want another!' Cesca babbled on.

'I never though I would see the day my wife wanted me too but another football kit! But yes I would love too! He will look so reem! I love you so much.' Jonah once again kissed Cesca.

…

'Oooo! I love that!' Cesca was pointing at the most beautiful white cot.

Jonah ran over to Cesca like a kid in a toy shop 'Cesca Cesca Cesca Cesca Cesca I have just had the most reem idea with like ultimate swag I can't believe the reemness!' Jonah spoke and 100 miles an hour!

'What baby?' Said Cesca excited too hear what Jonah had too say.

'Well, I was thinking as we have bought white furniture we might need to spruce it up and I thought we could hand paint pale blue football onto all the items! To make it feel more personal and I think it would be so cute!' Said Jonah beaming.

Cesca didn't really find the idea overwhelming but acted excited, she wasn't looking forward too hand painting but Jonah had done so much for her recently she thought it would be a nice idea, she was sure the finished product would be admirable.

All of a sudden Cesca's phone rang, to her surprise it was her sister Flo, Cesca hadn't spoken to her Spanish family for a while. She hadn't even told them she was pregnant! Not even he dearest father!However, they knew all about the teacher-pupil-court scenario and Jonah had only spoke to Cesca's parent over Skype. So Cesca decided to put it on loud speaker. 'Hola baby sister!' shouted Cesca down the phone sounding elated. Her family were all fluent in English after studying from a young age. 'Cesca' whimpered the voice at the end of the line. Jonah's face crumpled into that of confusion as did Cescas. Then they both heard hysterical crying. 'Flo? Flo! Florence are you okay? What's happed?' Cesca panicked and began to cry.

Jonah took the phone and spoke. 'Florence, hello it's Jonah Cesca's husband I know you have never spoke to me, but try too listen' 'What's happened and where are you?'

Cesca couldn't help but feel proud of her husband. Jonah turned to Cesca, 'Cesca, there is no easy way to saying this but, your family home has burnt to the ground, the gas was left on and your dad lit a cigar. They are all at your sister's I think she said Lily's, it happened last week, but Flo can't cope anymore and she is in England at the air port now.' Jonah said this camly and then tugged his wife in for a much needed hug. 'Cesca we have to go get her. Now. She's in pieces'

The couple flew out of the shop, well Cesca kind of hobbled.

…

Jonah had driven way over the speed limit, much too Cesca's disgust but she was in no mood too disagree as she needed to she her poor sister.

The pair arrived into the arrival lounge breathless. Jonah had only seen pictures and wasn't quite sure who he was looking for until he saw a young girl about 19. She was almost a replica of Cesca. Only had straight hair and was very thin, which Jonah put down to stress after the current situation. She was wearing skinny jeans and heels, however had a tear stained face. For some reason Jonah ran to her and hugged her. Followed by Cesca who was now also in tears. Not a surprise are her current track record.

'It's okay' Jonah soothed just as Cesca caught up.

Flo parted from Jonah and then let out a teary giggle, 'Am I an Auntie?'

'Yeah' said Jonah 'To what is promising to be the reemest footballer to have ever lived' Jonah attempted to lighten the mood.

'I can believe it' Cesca muttered.

'It's okay, the home insurance should cover most of it and luckily most of our prised possessions are in the basement, and the fire was unable to spread to there. But the main house is no more. Everything is finally looking up though. It affected mum the worst but she's finally looking forward. I just couldn;t cope anymore and this was the only place I could think of coming to' Flo spoke.

'Oh baby it's fine you can stay for as long as you like come here' Cesca reasurred.

'Well Jonah, nice to finally meet you!' Flo smiled.

'Yeah you to! I have heard so much about you, I can't believe how similar you look!' Jonah exclaimed clutching Cesca's hand whilst the other pulled Flo's suit case. He really was a gentleman even if he said reem and swag a little too much!

'Yes but Flo doesn't currently resemble a beached wale' pointed out Cesca.

The three of them nattered on the way home, they had so much catching up to do. 'Shall we grab an indian on the way home?' Cesca asked.

'Where am I meat too find one of them?' Jonah joked.

'You're not funny' Cesca chuckled.

They all shared giggles as they pulled up to the house. Jonah had the take away in his hands.

'I can't wait to see your house, I bet it's cesca-fied' Flo remarked.

'Sure is' Jonah added.

Right Jonah take her suitcase up to the guest room and I will plate up.

'Yes sir' Saluted Jonah.

'Oh and make sure you plate it up with swag' he pointed out.


	19. Chapter 19

Jonah had a shoot today and Cesca was working meaning Flo had to go with Cesca to work. Cesca did love her little sister but she didn't want to take her to work, she didn't need the responsibility of keeping an eye on her although she was a nervous wreck. So off Cesca and Flo drove to Waterloo Road, they both dressed similar in dresses and heels. Something the Montoya girls loved... shoes.

'Karen i've had some family problems, so i've taken in my younger sister Flo. Me and Jonah are both working today so i've had to bring her in, I hope that isnt a problem?' Cesca spoke as she pulled Karen aside leaving Flo to gaze out the window.

'That isn't a problem Mrs Kirby, but in lesson time she might have to stay in the staffroom' Karen muttered.

'Flo, come here. When im teaching you're going to have to stay in the staff room'

'Yeah that's alright, I've got some magazines and my laptop' Flo quietly said.

Cesca directed Flo to the staffroom. Karen gave the teachers prep talk and introduced Flo to the staff. A few of the male teachers had their eye on Flo already, maybe Cesca was to keep a closer eye on her baby sister. Karen dismissed the teachers as they began their first lesson. Cesca had one her favourite class Year 9 girls. They were so mature and calm compared to the boys. She decided to give them a treat by holding a quiz based on pop stars music, films etc. She felt proud of her class. She even included a couple of Quotes in the quiz, including one that had the word reem in it. Oh how she loved it when Jonah used that word.

…

Flo sat comfortable on the soft cushioned chair with a cup of hot chocolate and her weekly celebrity magazine. She liked Cesca's work place, it was a bit depressing when she couldn't watch her older sister teach. She looked up to her big sister for inspiration. The fact she was going to be an auntie in 5 months made her respect her sister even more.

'Flo Montoya is it?' Chris Mead pondered as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

'um yeah, who are you?'

'Chris Mead, im the deputy head' Chris gestured as he shook her hand.

'That's cool'

She sat back and stuck her head in her magazine as she felt Chris's eyes burn into her face. She sort of liked the attention if that's what you called it. She placed the magazine back her brown bag and started to fiddle with her thumbs.

'You look bored?' Chris muttered.

'I am. Cesca does know how to put me into bordem'

'I don't have anything to do either, want a tour of the school?'

'I would love to'

Chris lead Flo out the staffroom door and off to give her a Mead Tour of Waterloo Road.

…

Cesca dismissed her second class as she sat back in her chair rubbing her bump a usual thing she did through her pregnancy. She knew she should go and check on her sister but quite frankly she couldn't be bothered. Cesca opened her draw and pulled out a jar of pickled onions and a fork. Cesca's latest craving.

'Cesca your sister seems to have vanished from the staff room' Tom mumbled as he caught Cesca in mid way of eating a pickled onion.

'She has a tendency to take photographs of nature and things so she' probably out on the field I'll go find her in a moment' Cesca said in between chewing the pickled onion.

Tom laughed and left Cesca to munch on her pickled onions. Cesca tore herself away from the jar, sealed the lid and placed them back in her draw 'no one will ever know' she whispered to herself.

She hoisted herself up from the chair, the one disadvantage about being pregnancy it made it ten times harder to get up from chairs or beds! She waddled out her classroom and look outside the windows. She couldn't see Flo anyway. Her sister couldn't of got far, she wasn't the one to disappear.

Cesca carried on waddling along the corridor passing all the empty classrooms and no sign of her baby sister. Inside Cesca was getting worried, her 19 year old sister was somewhere in the school which was filled with a heck of a lot testosterone filled boys.

She walked past the stationary cupboard but couldn't help but stop at the sound of giggles and muffled voices. Cesca stood with her ear against the door for a moment, after hearing some disturbing things she knew it was time to break the feast.

Cesca placed her hand on the door handle and waited a few seconds before swinging the door open. She was absolutely shocked to see her own sister and Chris Mead in a compromising position. A position she really didn't want to see her baby sister in. She was even more shocked to find Chris's tie around Flo's neck, her flower in his hair and their clothes in a pile of the floor.

'


	20. Chapter 20

Cesca went beet-red as did both Chris' and Flo's.

Cesca immediately closed her eyes. Gasped. Then shouted 'I will see you in the staffroom' she then hastily shut the door with a face of thunder and plodded to the staffroom.

'Whoops' Chris bit his lip, arms still around Flo.

'I better go back' Flo sounded disheartened.

As they were in stationary cupboard there were plenty of pens. Flo picked out a huge purple permanent market, then wrote her mobile number in massive numbers across Chris' chest, then finished it with a heart and wrote Flo in the heart.

They shared a kiss before fumbling around attempting to get dressed in such a cramped space.

…

Flo then made her way back to the staffroom.

'What took you so long' questioned Cesca angrily. She did not sound like the young teacher Waterloo Road new and loved, more like a mother figure to Florence.

'It was difficult to get dressed in such a small room' Flo muttered.

'Well you managed to get your clothes of quick enough' remarked Cesca.

Flo giggled, it ran in the family, giggling that is, not canoodling in stationary cupboards.

'It's not funny. Last week you played the emotional girl who needed help yet at the first chance you get you are all over one of my colleagues. Imagine if I wasn't the one who found you. Imagine if it was Karen Fisher. Or worse a pupil.' Cesca firmly lay her eyes on Flo.

'I am sorry Ces' I never meant to hurt you, I have only ever had one other serious boyfriend and that was when I was sixteen. But Chris, he is something else, I am not joking Cesca there is something about him. You more than anyone know what it's like to have someone who find irresistable' Flo poured her heart out.

This was a good move from Florence. Cesca then realised she was the biggest hypocrite. She and Jonah had spent plenty of moments in various cupboards and classrooms. She couldn't believe how awful this made her feel. 'Come here' Cesca opened her arms to Flo and they shared a warm hug.

'Flo listen, I have just been the biggest hypocrite, you know Jonah was a pupil, and me and him spent many a times in cupboards we shouldn't have been in...

'too much information' interrupted Flo.

'Sorry, but I couldn't help but feel bad for shouting at you when I have been there and done that. But then, you have barely known Chris for 10 minutes.' Cesca looked as if she wanted an answer to a question she hadn't even asked.

'The minute he stepped in the room, well, he was nice to look at, but I kept my head down and kept my eyes on my laptop. But then he offered me coffee and he sat down and I just felt like I wanted him. He then offered me a tour of the school and we couldn't help but stare at each other, then he just grabbed my hand, we both had the same idea.' Flo's voice trailed off at the end, she looked ashamed however pleased with herself.

'Did you give him you number' Cesca decided to make the best of the awkward situation.

'I kinda scrawled it all over his chest in purple marker pen' Flo laughed.

'kinky' Cesca replied.

At that moment Flo's phone went off she picked it up and had a text, from an unknown number but she just knew it was Chris!

Cesca stole the phone off her quick 'I'm reading it first!' Cesca laughed.

The text read:

Hi Flo, I just spent half an hour in the mens attempting to read the number on my chest backwards in the mirror. I really like you and I would like to meet up again sometime, I hope you feel the same way. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight? Pick you from Cesca and Jonah's at 7? Love Chris xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Going to the chapel and we gonna get marr-r-aried...'

Cesca sang not letting Flo have the phone. Flo was trying but failing. At this moment Janeece came in.

'Oooooo! What going on ere' then lemme look' Cesca managed to pass the phone to her.

'What Chris and in Chris Chris, Chris Deputy Chris Mead!' Janneece squealed I in fits of laughter.

'Well I don't blame ya he is quite reem aint he' Janneece looked at Flo.

The word reem reminded Cesca of Jonah ad how she hadn't rang him like she always did, hopefully he was too busy on the shoot to realise.

'Flo and Chris sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G..

Janneece began, Cesca joined in. Flo went red. Janneece decided to put the poor girl out of her misery and pass her the phone. Ces' and Janneece watched as she scrolled her finger down the touch screen.

'He looves you, he wants to kiss you..

Cesca interrupted Janneece's next song by saying 'They have already done that!'

Janneece's eyes widened, 'Are you serious'

Cesca nodded.

'Did they' Janneece then made a lot of hand gestures.

'Uh-huh' Cesca smirked.

'Flo! Gosh you Kirby gals, what are you like! You and Jonah, you and Chris!' Janneece pointed the finger.

The sisters looked guilty.

'Right well I only have one more period before lunch then I we should be able to head off. So we can pick out that all important outfit' Cesca grinned.

…

Cesca set the work for her year 10 class then sat at her table and reached for her phone. These days she was becoming more naughty by the day. Shopping now texting!

She tapped Jonah a message, before long they were having a conversation:

Cesca: Iya my reem husband, you never guess what, Flo's already got in with a teacher! How the shoot?

Kingreem: :O

Kingreem: And brilliant thanks who?

Cesca: Guess! Who gets in with just about everyone?

Kingreem: Mead.

Cesca: You got it.

Kingreem: Well, it can't be that serious, they have only known each other 5minutes!

Cesca: You'd be surprised! I found them in the cupboard! Chris' tie round her neck, her flower in HIS hair:L

Kingreem: :O :O :O :O They are worse than us!

Cesca: Not really, they wont have to face court:L

Kingreem: AWKWARD:L

Cesca: But ANYWAY getting away from the point. Chris. Ours. Seven. Dinner. You get me?

Kingreem: Ohgosh!D: That means I have to deal with two excitable ladies tonight!

Cesca: You love it:D

Kingreem: Yeah I kinda do LOL ahaa! Guess what!

Cesca: What!

Kingreem: I'm reem.

Cesca: I know baby, I love you! I should really stop texting in lessons this is naughty.

Kingreem: I'm sending you to the cooler. Now.

Cesca: I'm sowwi ):

Kingreem: See you later gorgeous. I love you. And keep an eye on Flo!O.o

Cesca: Sure thang, kinkgreem.

Kingreem: I love it when you call me that.

Cesca: I know3

Cesca looked up and realised the whole class were texting. She hadn't noticed! Soon enough a girl called Sophie said sourly 'Well miss, you were so we are' Cesca went yet again beet-red.

I am sorry, it was important, just like your GCSES so everyone put your phones away and get on with your work.

'Miss you were smiling every five seconds, bet you were texting Jonah' Maddy remarked as the class laughed. Year was the last year, that were here when the whole teacher/pupil scenario took place so hopefully in a few years time these comments would be no more.

'Alright point taken' Cesca gave in. 'I am sorry, but it was just this once, now get on!'

The class were laughing, Cesca was such a personal teacher, her pupils also achieved good grades so she was a brilliant teacher.

…

Jonah sat down stairs watching the spurs match: 'Tottenham 'v' Chelsea' Tottenham were 1-0 up so all was good. He couldn't help but wait til' seven so he could get his beloved wife back.

'Ta daa!' Cesca beamed as she presented her younger sister to Jonah as she walked into the lounge. Flo was wearing a short, very short, pink floral dress with a matching flower in her hair and pink peep toe stilettos.

Jonah's eyes widened 'I thought you were going for dinner not clubbing!' He exclaimed.

'Jonah she looks gorgeous!' Cesca came back at him.

The horn went outside, Flo flew out of the door obviously not wanting to be seen for too long, it was a bit embarrassing for her!

'But not as gorgeous as you' Jonah wrapped his arms round his wife as they shared a meaningful kiss.

'Right you will be pleased to know I have made dinner' Jonah looked pleased with himself.

'That sounds good' Cesca smiled.

The couple shared dinner then some chocolate whilst watching Eastenders before retreating to bed, for some pure Cesca and Jonah time, something they hadn't had as much of recently since Flo had arrived.

…

Florence Kirby lay in Chris' arms in his flat. She was sleeping peacefully as Chris stroked her hair. This was the start of a new and wonderful relationship.


	21. Chapter 21

Cesca didn't have a problem with Flo seeing Chris but it did feel a bit awkward when it came to work. Flo had been spending quite a lot of time with Chris, that was good right? It meant Cesca and Jonah had time to themselves as each day they watched her bump get bigger.

Nobody had a problem with Flo spending so much time with him as long as they had spoke with either Cesca or Jonah. However, Flo had been with Chris for the past week and hadn't called once. Cesca knew she shouldn't keep hassling Flo she was big enough to make her own decisions but a part of Cesca was worried. After all Flo was only 19 and Chris was hitting his early 30's.

'oi kirby boy do you mind not giving your mum a lot of grief. I know your reem and all that but kicking all night isn't going to boost your swag levels' Jonah said in a soothing voice as he rubbed Cesca's aching back at approximately 4 in the morning.

'Its no use J I don't think he's listening' Cesca moaned as she threw another pillow over her head.

'not long now Ces and we will have our gorgeous little baby in our arms' Jonah calmly whispered as he curled behind Cesca's back and rubbed her stomach resulting in cesca falling asleep.

Not long after the pair had fallen back to sleep, several bangs and crashes came from downstairs. Cesca was first to be woken up by the noise. She couldn't help but think something or someone was in their house. After a number of fail attempts to wake Jonah up, cesca arose from the bed and slipped on her golden silk dressing gown and made her way down stairs.

She crept down stairs and noticed a figure spread out on their sofa, picking up one of Jonah's shoes. Cesca walked into the lounge and turnt the light on. The figure spread out on the sofa was infact Flo.  
>'What on earth do you think your doing Flo?' Cesca spoke quite loudly<br>'me and chris had a bit of a row so I thought I'd come back here' Flo stammered! It was obvious that she'd been drinking!  
>'You do know its 5 o'clock, I should be upstairs asleep, I have to be up in 2 hours but instead I'm here with my drunken little sister' Cesca angrily shouted.<br>'I'm sorry Cesca'  
>' I'll speak to you in the morning' Cesca snarled as she walked off to bed.<p>

Flo threw her head back on the sofa and sighed. She wasn't that drunk honest. Just as she went to doze off her phone vibrate in her pocket. With some effort she managed to retrieve her phone. The message read ' have you told her yet? Chris xxxx' Flo threw her phone across the room and made her self fall asleep.

Jonah stirred in his sleep as the sun shone through their bedroom window, he turnt to the clock it was 7:45. He shrugged as he knew Cesca would be at work, yet he turnt over and found her still asleep. He slowly but forcefully shook Cesca untill she turnt over.  
>'Morning you' Cesca whispered.<br>' You do know its quarter to eight'  
>'WHAT?' Cesca exclaimed as she jumped out of bed, well not jump, a pregnant women couldn't jump.<p>

Surprisingly for a pregnant women Cesca managed to be ready by 8.55. That was quick for Cesca. As she paced into the lounge to get her bag she noticed Flo was looking back at her 'I'll speak to you when I get back' Cesca said sternly as she pecked Jonah's cheek and took the coffee to go which was waiting for her on the side.

...

Cesca arrived at school 10 minutes late, she rushed to her first lesson. The corridor was silent apart from the noise of Cesca's high heels. She reached her classroom and found that Chris was subbing her lesson.  
>'Sorry I'm late, was up at 5 dealing with someone' cesca spoke as she threw daggers at chris.<br>' I-i'll go' Chris replied as he walked away.

She placed her bag underneath her desk, she apologised to her year 7's and quickly got on with teaching. Today they were to learn the spanish alphabet, something Cesca loved. She went through another power point then assigned the work.

As she relaxed back down on her chair she received a message, she didn't want to set a bad example by having her phone out but she couldn't resist the temptation. So she bent down to her bag and brought out her phone. Luckily for Cesca she could touch type on her snazzy android! Just typical, it was from Jonah. She smiled as she read the text ' noticed you were a bit annoyed this morning, keep your chin up my reem wife. I love you J xxx' Cesca lifted her head to see a sea of smiles across the classroom. the class had obviously realised Mrs Kirby is on her phone. She quickly replied to Jonah and got on with her lesson.

Else where Flo was just waking up from her 'drunken' sleep. She knew she had to tell Cesca but was it too soon? Surely Cesca and Jonah would have a go at her, tell her it was her own fault. she could of been aware, but it was want her and chris wanted or was it?

Thank god, it was last lesson! Cesca's day had zoomed past, she couldn't wait to go home; kick off her beloved Jimmy Choo's and get in her comfy's. that wasn't the plan though, she had to deal with Flo. Maybe she had come down on her too hard?

On her way home she stopped off at her local shop and brought Flo her favourite chocolate Galaxy! Cesca was ready for her chat with her little sister. Off she drove back home.

...

'spill Flo, what's going on, your seeming a bit weird, it isn't like you?' Cesca sighed as she sat next to Flo who was curled up in the corner.  
>'what do you mean?'<br>'you, last night, this behaviour'  
>' Cesca I've got something to tell you'<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

'I'm, I'..m' Flo stuttered, she was welling up and shaking.

'What is it Flo? You can tell me' Cesca soothed, worried about what Flo was about to say.

'I'm, I..'

'Your ill? Oh my god Flo whats wrong' Cesca jumped to conclusions.

'No I am not ill' Flo reassured her sister.

'I'm pregnant' Flo looked down.

Cesca eyes widened in astonishment not sure whether to be pleased for her baby sister or disgusted, but she then decided that being angry wasn't going to solve anything so instead pulled her sibling in for a much needed hug.

After a a prolonged hug the pair broke away from each other and Cesca looked her sister in the eye with pure sincerity and asked 'Flo, do you want this baby, because if you go through with it, it's not gonna be easy, now first what's happened with Chris and do you really think getting drunk is a good way to go about this?' Cesca advised.

'Me and Chris are fine, in fact brilliant I have never felt this way before about anyone, I left Chris at 7 to come and tell you but sat in cafe instead because wasn't sure how you would react so I pretended to be drunk' Flo told Cesca.

'Oh baby you didn't need to do that' Cesca went in for another hug as they heard keys turn in the front door.

'Who just got signed a contract with FatFace, only Kingreem' Jonah swaggered his way into the centre of the lounge.

'Oh hai Flo glad you decided to join us' Jonah said sarcastically.

Jonah then noticed the tear stained faces and realised a 'heart to heart' had previously happened.

'What's happened?' Jonah was understandably confused.

'Shall we tell him later?' Mouthed Cesca to Flo

Flo nodded before Cesca got up in a most exciting way she could in her condition and congratulated her husband who hugged her followed by Flo who also hugged her brother in law.

'So care to enlighten me on why both your beautiful faces resemble that of a panda?' Jonah liked to add humor to an awkward situation.

'Female stuff' Cesca cleverly got in.

Jonah was naïve enough to except this as an answer and decided to shout and dance rather childishly 'Who wants a take away, Whoooooooooooooo want's a take away? And oo! Flo invite Chris, this can be goooood! I am in the mood to celebrate, this was such a good day Ces' I get such a buzz from this job' Jonah went in for a cheeky kiss.

'I am so happy for you baby, now can we have chinese instead of Indian, we aaaaalways have indian!' Cesca questioned.

'Anything for my beautiful wife' Jonah said before asking about his son, if he had kicked, Jonah liked to know all the details. Cesca could tell when baby Kirby came into the world Jonah was going to a hands-on dad: Not one of those blokes who leaves it to the wife.

Jonah went to go get the menus whilst Flo explained she was just going to pop back to Chris', get changed then tell him about the take away and how they were to break their news to Jonah over dinner.

Cesca agreed then went off to find Jonah so they deliberate on what they were going to feast on this evening.

Flo left. Cesca found Jonah laying on their bed studying the menu, Cesca came and lay next to him Jonah rubbed Cesca's back, he knew this pregnancy was difficult for Cesca as she was so petite, he aimed to make this as comfortable as possible for her.

'So what do you fancy?' Cesca smiled as she was enjoying her back rub.

…

The food had arrived and Jonah and Cesca set the table beautifully laying all the different elements of their chinese on pretty little red plates on top of a red and white floral table cloth. The Kirby's house was gorgeous.

The couple went upstairs and changed, nothing formal just presentable, Jonah picked his ray-bans up. Cesca looked confused 'why do you need them? We are eating inside.'

'Well baby you see, if I, kingreem the 1st, is to keep his throne, I need to hang my sunnies on the edge of my waistband.

Cesca shook her head and if to say 'really?'

The doorbell went and the pair 'meeted and greeted' with hugs and kisses, Cesca found it odd seeing Chris in jeans and a casual shirt, she was so used to him in a shirt and tie, she thought it would be a bit awkward as Chris was the deputy head but surprisingly it wasn't he kissed her on the cheek then passed her a bottle of wine. 'Oh Chris you didn't have to' Cesca thanked. 'Well I felt guilty for what happed at school and I just wanted to say thanks' Chris went a bit red. 'Soppy goon' Flo said playfully pinching Chris' bum. It was clear the pair were in love.

'Although it will only be me and Jonah drinking' Chris nervously chuckled. Flo looked worried and everyone kind of looked at each other. Jonah said 'Have I been kept in the dark about something here'.

Flo decided it was her turn to announce. Chris clutched her hand for moral support. 'Jonah, I have only told Cesca, and Chris obviously, so your the last person to know, in fact you are one of the first..

'Know what?' Jonah was puzzled.

'I am pregnant' Flo proudly announced.

'We were going to tell you over dinner, but I kinda wrecked that' Chris murmered.

They were now all awkwardly standing in the hallway. 'Well that amazing news!' Jonah exclaimed he threw his arms round Flo he really did value you Flo as a sister. He high-fived Chris and said 'Seriously when that baby has grown enough to kick, you will...oh my god mate..I don't actually know...it's the best feeling' Jonah managed to get out. Before turning round and skipping through the hallway towards the dining room he then pulled out two chairs and said 'Well with you two in your condition' This was followed by a cheeky wink. Cesca was proud of her husband. He could always make the best of a situation.

The meal was pleasant and the conversation generally evolved around babies and pregnancy, also Jonah's new venture, he was now no only a model for one company but two! Chris was pleased the Kirby's were doing well for themselves, despite all the negativity surrounding their relationship in the early stages.

They all helped by bringing in plates and cups and glasses through to the kitchen.

…

Before long Jonah and Chris were positively drunk. Jonah then excitedly suggested they should turn the PS3 on and go on singstar. Cesca rolled her eyes worried about what could happen but before long her and Flo couldn't help but howl with laughter on the sofa as they watched their husband and boyfriend fail at singing but put on a hilarious show!

Flo decided to get her phone out to video them, just as Jonah picked out the song 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' And before long Jonah and Chris were undoing shirt buttons, to reveal their toned chests. Cesca tried to look disgusted but really she was proud to say that gorgeous body of Jonah's belonged to her.

'Herr comes the ballad' yelled Jonah.

Now Chris and Jonah were shirtless both wearing jeans shouting 'And will aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalways lloooooooooooveeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuu' To Flo and Cesca. Both of them were streaming with tears at how funny it was. Flo had filmed most of it and was sure both Jonah and Chris would watch it cringingly when they were sober.

It was 1am and Flo was attempting to pull Chris away from the mic but failing. Miserably.

Cesca said 'Flo just crash here, it's Saturday tommorow so it really dosen't matter too much, we can pull the sofa ed out if you want'

'That might just be a good idea' Flo shook her head.

'Lets plaay twisterrrrrrrrrrrrr!' Jonah yelled as if he were a 3 year old. Cesca said 'No way lets go to bed'.

'But I'm not tireeeeedd' Jonah wined.

Cesca couldn't believe how annoying Jonah was being yet she was finding it quite funny.

'Well bye then' Cesca puled Flo's hand, 'you can stay in with me. Like we used to when we were younger, I have no clue when those two are going to be 'ready' for bed so lets go get some sleep'

They didn't sleep much. They were busy nattering about pregnancy. That and Chris and Jonah were being so loud. But they chose to leave them as they won't be able to be so wild once they have children depending on them every living hour.

…

Cesca and Flo awoke, it was 12O'clock Cesca couldn't believe it! She hadn't woken up this late since her teens. They plodded down stairs to find Jonah and Chris asleep on the sofa bed shirtless. With their shoes on, Jonah had his hand on Chris back which made the girls burst out laughing!

Cesca reached for her phone and took a picture. Last night was a funny night and one to be cherished. Cesca was beginning to think Flo would be sticking around for more than just a holiday.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter23.

'Ow Jonah, my ankles are killing me' Cesca groaned as she bent down to rub her ankles

'It's ok baby, Which one's do you prefer?' Jonah asked as he pointed too two different play mats.

Cesca didn't say anything just pointed to the colourful animal play matt. Jonah smiled and bunged it in the trolley along side the rest of their things which included several baby grows, other clothes, final pieces of furniture for the nursery, bottles and dummies. The Kirby's were definitely prepared for their new arrival.

As the couple strolled around mother care, well for Cesca she waddled, they came across a familiar couple Flo and Chris. They too were shopping for their baby. Cesca was now six months pregnant, baby Kirby was growing by the minutes. Cesca was suffering from swelled up ankles, back aches, constant kicking from the baby. Flo was to experience all of this in the upcoming moments. Flo was only three months pregnant and wasn't suffering at all infact her pregnancy was really smooth.

Through-out Flo's first three month's she had relied on Cesca to teach her what to expect when your expecting. After all she was a little anxious of becoming a mother. Seeing as their mother was back in Spain, Cesca was stepping in as a mother figure, helping her with antenatal classes and what not. The thing they both were going to do together was bring their children up to be as close as they were.

The one thing the pair had forgot to do was to tell their mother, how could they of forgotten? Their mother wasn't just expecting one grandchild but two. Although tonight would be the night when they tell tell their whole family. Cesca and Flo really excited. For Flo it would be the first time she'd seen their family since their house was burnt down. But for Cesca she hadn't seen the family for over two years.

'Jonah have you finished shopping yet? I want to go back, my feet are killing me' Cesca once again groaned.

'wow I never thought I'd see the day when Cesca Kirby doesn't want to shop' Jonah joked around as he wheeled the trolley to the checkout.

The Kirby's had spent a whopping £250 on the baby. It was crystal clear that this baby was going to be spoilt rotten, especially by Jonah as their would be numerous customised Tottenham clothing. Cesca didn't mind it, but she knew her brother in law would have something to say about it. He didn't like Tottenham. Oh well.

Back at the house, Cesca and Flo were setting up the computer for a Skype call with their family. Cesca knew that they would guess that she was pregnant straight away, you pretend your not pregnant when your the size of a whale. It would be easier for Flo, she was only three months, as much as she was showing, she could stick a pillow in front of her stomach and nobody would know.

The girls had sent Chris and Jonah out for some food, something they forgot to pick up on their shopping trip. They were still laughing and joking about the boy's singing moment on sing star, the will hold that against them forever.

Once they had finished setting the computer up they both relaxed on the sofa, they both had one hand resting against their bumps. Flo still didn't know what she was having. She was too find that out soon. Part of her wanted a little girl, so she could dress up and because she didn't want to have a boy just like Cesca. Yet a part of her wanted a little boy, She thought it was lovely how Jonah keeps talking about teaching baby boy Kirby football or taking him for his first photo shoot. She wanted Chris to be able to do this. Either sex she would be happy.

Without noticing the computer, they heard several ringing tones, they both sat up straight when they realised it was their family calling on Skype. Nervously Cesca answered it, as they awaited the webcam to come on.

Within seconds both webcam's were on and as clear as can be. Looking at their family's webcam the girls noticed their mum, father and their two older sisters Lily and Carmen. Cesca was the second oldest within the girls, Lily was oldest, Carmen was the second youngest where-as Flo was the youngest Montoya. 

Just as they were about to start a conversation, Jonah and Chris returned back with the food. They joined their partners on the sofa as they began to talk to their family.

'Hola Mama Papa'

'Francesca Florence'

'Mama, this is Chris my boyfriend'

'Girls did you hear that, your baby sister is finally with someone. What he like Florence?'

'Thanks mama, that's nice, he's amazing, he really gets me. I love him dearly. How are you all?'

'We are all good, your papa is still shaken up over the house but Lily is looking after us all'

'Carmen I hope you are looking after my little minstrel for me'

'I am Cesca don't you worry. Oh yes Cesca, papa said your looking a bit bigger, have you put on weight?'

'No papa im not fat'

'What are you then?'

'I'm pregnant'

'excelente. Carlos did you hear that we're going to be abuelos'

'Mama wait. Flo and Chris need to tell your something'

'What is it Flo?'

'I'm pregnant as well'

'AAAAAHH! Abuelos to dos babies. AAAAH'

'Can we be godparents?'

'Lily you dim Witt, you and Carmen are aunties. Cesca gives birth I will be six months'

'How far gone are you two?'

'I'm six months and Flo is three months'

'3 months till baby number one, do you both know what your having?

'Me and Jonah are having a little boy' 'Chris and I don't know yet'

'Carlos we're having a grandson. You boys better take care of our girls'

'We will Mrs Montoya'

Their conversation went on for a whole three hours. They all explained the plans for their births, how Cesca's family will come over to England and see baby Kirby and they will stay here until the birth of Baby Mead. Cesca couldn't wait until he family were over here, she hadn't seen them in a long time. It would be nice to spend some time with them and not to mention their little bundle of joy that will be arriving in three months.

Chris and Flo wanted to find out the sex of their baby, just so they could start buying things for their little one. Seeing as they aren't married, Chris suggested that their baby keeps Montoya as a surname. Nope. Flo was having know of it, she insisted their child have Chris's last name.

Jonah couldn't believe how alike the Montoya girls look, as much as Cesca was a Kirby. She still had the Montoya's looks and fiestyness. When all the Sisters would be together in a few months, Jonah was dreading it, he knew it would be hard to tell them apart. They all have the same colour hair. He knew he could tell who his Cesca was, she'd be the heavily pregnant one, the one that is the reemest.

'Cesca, Chris has a couple of meetings tomorrow and its our scan, could you come with me?' Flo asked her sister as they all relaxed on the sofa with English tea and biscuits.

'Yeah of course, but after I've got to go into town' Cesca replied.

So it was, tomorrow Cesca and Flo were going to the hospital to see baby mead. Think Cesca was more excited then Flo, she was going to see her little niece or nephew.

…

'Would you like to knew the sex of your baby?' The midwife calmly asked as she moved the monitor around so Flo and Cesca could see the baby.

'yes please'

'Congratulations, your expecting a little girl'

Flo didn't say anything, she just smiled as she shed a few tears. She turnt her head to Cesca who was crying, she felt more emotional then her sister. Her little boy and Flo's little girl are going to be the best of cousins.

Flo was beaming, she was going to have a little princess. She couldn't wait to tell Chris, she knew for sure that Chris would be excited. Chris would protect their daughter, it was extremely obvious that Baby Girl Mead was going to be a daddy's girl.

Both Sister's left the hospital, with broad smiles on their faces and made their way to town. It was time for more baby shopping and a whole load of money being spent in one day. Maybe the boy's should keep hope of the credit cards from now on otherwise the Montoya sisters will spend spend spend.


	24. Chapter 24

Flo arrived at Waterloo Road, she was carrying the photo's from the scan. Cesca was now working four days a week opposed to the usual five. She was to be slowly weened off her long hours and marking books. Flo dropped Cesca back home as she couldn't take the strain anymore. Flo was dreading the later stages of pregnancy. As she was of a similar build to Cesca, she was likely to undergo the same aches and pains, although, the outcome of a beautiful baby to love and nurture is definitely worth it!

Flo, went up to Karen's office. She was well known to the school now, and just wanted to pop in so that Karen new she was here for a purpose not just to get a few moments with her boyfriend.

She came through and saw Janneece sat at her desk, however she didn't seem to be doing much work, she was flicking through OK magazine instead. Flo had met up with Janneece quite a lot, recently as her and Cesca were close. Flo crept up behind her yell 'BOO!' in Janneece's ear.

Janneece jumped out of her seat. The pair then nattered for half an hour about, you guessed it, babies! Before Janneece finally put a call through to Karen to ask if it was okay for Flo to come in.

'Janneece. Having a nice chat out there were you?' Karen asked Janneece down the phone with a tinge of sarcasm in her tone.

'I am sorry Mrs. Fisher, but yano, I couldn't help myself!' Janneece nervously giggled.

'It's okay I was going to tell you later but I am going to tell you now' Karen began.

Janneece was confused 'Oh Mrs Fisher it wont happen again, I promise'

'It's not that' Karen's tone lightened up, it was funny how they were talking on the phone yet they were a sheet of sliding glass apart but Janneece went along with it. Flo was just kind of stood there awkwardly.

'Well, I have been exceptionally pleased with your work so far since you have started and your efficiency is brilliant, I know, you can sometimes get a bit off track, but your people skills are amazing and I get a lot of compliments on how lovely you are when people come to see me and is greeted by you, so I am happy to tell you that you are to receive a small pay rise'

With that Janneece slammed the phone down and ran, well tottered as she was wearing ridiculous heels, and threw her arms around Karen. 'Awh thank-you Mrs. Fisher that has propa made my day, I am gonna totally splash out on Cheryl when I get home!'

'You deserve it Janneece' Karen warmly smiled as Janneece went out beaming.

'Oh Hi Flo, do you want to come in and take a seat?' Karen asked.

Flo sat down and just got straight to the point 'I just wondered if I could see Chris at Lunchtime because I have just been with Cesca' She then popped the photos down in front of Karen.

Karen let out a huge grin and said, 'Wow, Florence you must be so proud, don't wait until lunchtime, go and see him now, I am pretty sure he said her had year 10 girls before lunch and they love a good old love story especially when a teacher is involved' Karen was still looking in awe at the scan photo's reminiscing on when she had her scans.

…

Flo made her way down the corridor, she knew where Chris' classroom was, before she went in she stood outside and watched him teach. It was clear he loved his job, Flo watched as he poured different chemicals into test tubes. He looked so cute in his eye protection science goggles!

One by one Flo realised the girls heads were turning to stare at her, she smiled and they all started giggling. Chris was too into his experiment to notice.

'Ooooo! Sir, I think someone's here to see you' Flo heard a girl call out.

Chris lifted his steamed up goggles and smiled, this was a nice surprise.

…

Meanwhile Cesca was sat at home with Jonah, who didn't have a shoot today, eating the most wonderful lunch Jonah had prepared he really was good in the kitchen.

Cesca showed Jonah her latest purchase, she didn't by much, she just didn't have the energy anymore. Jonah was pleased as this meant he got to take care of his wife and their joint bank account had some level of stability.

After lunch the pair went upstairs and sat on the floor hand painting little footballs onto various pieces of furniture, Cesca promised Jonah so she had too. But she was sat down so it was okay. The couple had tunes blaring, the painting was actually quite therapeutic and Cesca began to enjoy it.

However, after and hour, most of the furniture was complete but things had got silly. Jonah had painted glasses on his face, Cesca had REEM written across her forehead. They couldn't help but laugh. Jonah then got his camera out and began taking photos of them, he loved to capture the memories of his growing family. No doubt when his son was born he would have to put up with Jonah constant photos.

They were still in love and always were to be, Cesca and Jonah had a special bond, they were meant for eachother.

…

Back at school the scan photos had been passed around the room, and some of the girls had even taken photos of them and uploaded them to facebook, tagging 'baby mead'. Chris was in tears of joy which the class found terribly amusing, he couldn't believe her were to have a daughter. He couldn't wait. No doubt word would have gotten round and at lunch time the corridors would be buzzing, with gossip about him. He didn't mind. He was usually the topic of conversation, especially among the girls.

Flo and Chris sat in the staffroom still looking at their scan photos, everyone of the staff had come over to look, and make awhh noises. A couple of year nine girls, even ran into the staffroom, shouted 'congratulations Mr. Mead' Then ran out giggling and screaming. Grantly looked on in disgust. Chris found it funny. Flo loved the excitement of Waterloo road. It had an amazing atmosphere.

…

Flo, didn't want to outstay her welcome so decided to pop back to Cesca's, as she was walking out of the building she couldn't help but look at the work on display and how beautiful it was. She then came to a display board with 'vacancies' on it. Most of it was paper rounds and coaching odd jobs for kids. Apart from a vacancy for a teaching assistant to start in 10 months time. Flo read it and realised that she was living in Chris' house and bearing his children yet had no money. She decided, once the baby was born she would go to collage a couple of days a week, and train in special needs and classroom assistance. She wanted to apply for this job. She would run it pass Chris and Cesca first of course. They might not want her working at Waterloo Road as well. Jonah would feel left out! She stared at the board and thought to herself.

She had come to realise that she was so happy right now, she was with her sister, had the most loving and gorgeous husband and was expecting a daughter. She now had her career planned and was looking forward to her new life. In England, with her Family. The Kirby's+Mead's. She loved that.


	25. Chapter 25

Today was Cesca's last day at Waterloo Road before she went on maternity leave. Cesca was sure going to miss teaching for the next three or four months. The rude students, the polite students and the scarky comments from the staff made her day. Over the past few weeks Cesca was very glad when it was time to go home, Baby Kirby was definitely making his mum feel uncomfortable. Her ankles would swell up occasionally, she suffered from severe back aches. Jonah made it a little easier by rubbing her back often. What a husband was he.

'We can't wait for you to come back Mrs Kirby' A few of her year 9 girls spoke as they handed her some cards.

'Thank you Girls, I haven't left yet though' Cesca smiled.

In nearly every class Cesca had on her last day, there would be some one who would brought up some cards. In her year 10 boys, Tyler Eldson brought up a card signed from all his classmates. Even the staff all signed a card for Cesca and Jonah. Cesca was given a whole bouquet of red roses.

'Thank you every one for these, I'll make sure Me and Baby Kirby come and see you lot' Cesca smiled as she placed the heap of cards into her never ending hang bag.

The bell had gone for home time, Cesca's prime time. Cesca, Karen, Chris and Ruby all gathered their things from the staff room and made their way out the school. Despite being three weeks off giving birth, Cesca was still in the comfort of her Jimmy Choo's, but she was wearing a respectable 3 inches.

As they made their way outside,the skies opened and it absolutely pelted it down. Cesca placed her hood up and carried on her way down the stairs. What happened next was all a blur for Cesca, all she remembered was her feet getting caught within each other as she fell down the stone steps of Waterloo Road before she landed forward on the floor. A scream came from the mouth of a few students as Karen took a loud gasp.

Before she knew it a hurdle of people swarmed around her as she slowly sat up clenching her stomach. She looked up at everyone to see the expressions on their faces. Ruby was kneeling Cesca as she spoke quietly to here. Chris was ushering away the herd of students that had formed around Miss Kirby while Karen was phoning an Ambulance.

'Does it hurt anywhere? Ruby asked agitated.

'no, but I have a bit of discomfort' Cesca whimpered.

'dont panic, the ambulance will be here soon' Ruby stuttered as she looked behind her to see if it had arrived.

'I'm not panicking' Cesca snapped.

Once Chris had ushered everyone away he knew he should contact Jonah and tell him what's going on, so he did.

'This is Jonah im sorry I cant get to the phone right now, im to busy being reem catch you later'

Just typical of Jonah, he wasn't answering. He was most likely to be in a photo shoot. Chris was now panicking himself, he knew that Cesca would ask for Jonah, she wouldn't want to go to hospital without him. He turnt to see Cesca still sat on the floor, her hand over her stomach. He looked closer as he saw a single tear fall down his face. He started to panic even more, he thought to himself if Flo was in Cesca's situation and how it would make him feel. He had to get into contact with Jonah he just had to. He scrolled down his contacts list until he found Flo's name and he pressed the green button.

'Hiya Baby, is everything alright?'

'Flo your going to have to get down here now'

'Why? What's wrong?'

'Cesca fell down the steps, I cant get hold of Jonah, he isn't answering his phone, I started to imaging if it was you'

'Chris calm down, I'll try him again then go down to the studio..look after Ces for me'

'I will, be quick. Meet us at the hospital, the ambulance has arrived'

Flo searched for her phone before calling Jonah. After several rings, she gave up. She slipped on her converses, grabbed her bag and set of for the studio. She didn't want Cesca to worry so she picked up the pace and started to run, which a 4 month pregnant woman shouldn't do but she was to busy thinking of her sister.

Luckily she only lived a few streets away from the studio. She soon became out of breath but that didn't stop her, she began to run faster leaving her gasping for air. As she came racing into the studio she banged her hands on the reception desk before demanding to know where Jonah Kirby was. The receptionist who was arrogant and self centred wasn't going to tell Flo. This led Flo to start running again as she barged through the doors and began searching through all the studio rooms.

Jonah was in the middle of a pose when the door bashed open and a breathless Flo staggered in. She ran in and pulled Jonah's arm and lead him out the door.

'Flo what's wrong? What's going on? Jonah panicked

'Its Cesca... she's...fallen' Flo managed to say in between taking breaths

'is is is she alright? Where is she?'

'When I spoke to Chris, the ambulance had just arrived'

'what are we still doing here'

Jonah took Flo's hand as they began their journey to the hospital, Jonah was running with all his power and strength as they run across the roads, down alleys towards the hospital. Forgetting a pregnant Flo was behind.

'Jonah.. I cant run any more'

'Come here' Jonah quickly shouted

Flo Jumped on his back as he quickly walked the rest of the way. It was a oddly sight, a man giving a pregnant woman a piggy back, what fun! Jonah being 'Mr Strong' managed to carry Flo all the way to the hospital.

The pair staggered up the hospital steps as they made their way to reception.

'Excuse me, do you know where Cesca Kirby is?'

'umm, room 206, up in maternity' The receptionist calmly replied.

'Thanks' Flo and Jonah both shouted as they paced up to the maternity ward.

On their arrival, they noticed a worried Chris pacing the floors outside the room. Flo ran up to the Chris and Jonah burst into the room to find Ruby, who looked really agitated sat on the chair, and Cesca laying peacefully on the bed.

'Ces, Ces, you alright?' Jonah spoked as he rushed to her side taking her hand.

'Jonah I am fine honestly, im just glad your here now' She whispered as she nestled into his neck.

'Has anything happened to the baby?'

'The midwife is coming back in, in a moment'

Flo and Chris both entered the room looking worse off, Ruby was still looking agitated, Jonah was still panicking as they all awaited the midwife. Cesca was calm and chill as she laid there playing with her nails, she laughed to herself as she looked around the room to find everybody else panicking.

The midwife re-entered the room, she looked calm.

'Mr and Mrs Kirby, I have checked the baby over and there is nothing wrong with the baby, He is all fine and healthy. Just take it easy now, you are free to go in about three hours''

Cesca nodded as she began to smile. Jonah shook the midwife's hand as he began to kiss Cesca's bump repeatedly making her squirm. Flo and Ruby took a deep breath, they both were extremely relieved that nothing serious happened to the baby. Chris, Flo and Ruby said their goodbyes and left Cesca and Jonah to settle down.

Jonah curled behind Cesca's back as they both laid on the bed. Both their hands were on the baby bump. They began to talk quietly of how frightened they both were after today's event.

'Cesca I promise you, I'm never going to let anything happen to you or the baby again'


	26. Chapter 26

Cesca and Jonah were both sound asleep. They were both off work and now most days were spent lazying around and preparing for the birth. Jonah still had a few shoots before the birth but then after that he had three months off as that was the end of Autumn Wear.

They lay blissfully in each others arms, although, now Cesca's bump meant Jonah's arms had to stretch a bit more, but Jonah didn't mind. He liked nothing more than to have his most loved ones in his arms.

…

On the other hand, Chris was about to regretfully leave a peacefully sleeping Flo, he was late. Chris Mead was never late for work. He kissed her on the forehead and ran out the door grabbing his briefcase as he went.

Chris stumbled through the door of Waterloo Road. He quickly legged it into assembly. The minute the door opened however it felt as if the whole school were looking at him. That was because they were. Teachers and pupils turned their heads towards him. Before everyone broke out in laughter. Karen kept her eyes on him, attempting not to laugh.

Chris was so confused.

It was at this point, Finn Sharkey stood up. Fin and Chris went back a long way, and Finn was the trouble maker, Chris wandered what he was about to do.

All of a sudden he broke out into song. The whole school followed. 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' the whole school chorused. When this had stopped they began 'Iiiiiiiiiiii will alwaaaaaaaaaaaays love youuuu'

Chris was already embarrassed and was a sure shade of red but this him, get worse. He realised the video of him and Jonah had got out. He wondered up onto the stage, head down. Hands in pockets, looking rather ashamed, and simply said to the entire school 'That guys, is what happens when you get drunk'.

The school howled with laughter before the they all started chanting 'show it, show it, show it'. The school hall was equip with a projector that linked up to a computer screen.

'It's on my facebook' yelled Mr Clarkson.

Chris gave him evils and pointed at him, then smirked.

'I think that's enough' Karen ended the excitement. Somehow she didn't think she would need her prepared assembly on the rising water levels. She would use that next week.

…

Every lesson in Waterloo Road that day was out of sorts, phones were out all day. The boys were just up for taking the mick out of Mead. Whereas the girls just wanted to see his lovely body. The softer teachers like Mr Clarkson and Mr Chalk were letting the videos be played on the large screen. However teachers like Grantly thought it was completely unacceptable.

Chris couldn't walk down a corridor or in fact go anywhere without a comment or jibe. He was never going to live this one down.

…

'So shall I fax this off to the govenors?' Chris asked Karen.

Karen looked up from her document and burst out laughing.

'I am sorry Chris, it's just I can't take you seriously, I just imagine you shirtless and too plastered to walk let alone sing' Karen remarked. 'Not that the shirtless parts a bad thing' muttered Karen under her breath.

'What was that last bit?' Chris put his hand to his ear in a comical fashion.

'Oh nothing' Karen tried to play innocent.

…

Cesca placed the last teddybear in the cot. 'Perfect' she sounded content. Jonah slipped his hand around Cesca's waist, as they admired their work. The nursery was finished, white furniture with baby blue curtains, bedding and accessories. With a football banner and football's painted daintily on the furniture. It was beautiful, perfect for baby kirby.

The pair shared a much needed kiss. The baby for to arrive in three weeks. They went off to pack a hospital bag. Just in case, the baby decided to make a surprise entrance a little earlier than expected.

'So I will need these, this, those, hmm, this or this? Wait no, I need that. Oh my god, I cannot leave without this' Cesca was so undecided.

'Ces' you are supposed to be packing essentials and a few comfort items like, dressing gowns and slippers, why have you packer two pairs of heels, you can't wear them now anyway?' Jonah loved his wife with all his heart but sometimes, he needed to say what needed to be said.

'Well, if I can't wear them I can at least look at them' Cesca stated.

'And besides, I need, those Pj's if it's cold, those if it's hot and those if it's a bit inbetween..' Cesca went on and on and on, explaining to Jonah why she 'needed' every item she had packed.

'Ces' when people have babies they take a small rucksack sorta size bag, your taking a suitcase!' Jonah exclaimed.

'Well, if I can't take my suitcase I won't feel reem, you wouldn't want that now would you?' Cecsa knew how to win Jonah over.

'Alright then, as long as my wife feels reem' Jonah laughed before snatching another sneeky kiss.

…

The keys wet in the door, as Flo had finished hoovering the lounge of Chris' expensive home.

'Oi you!' Chris said as he wrapped his arms around Florence and they rekindled onto the sofa.

'What?' giggled Flo.

'Let's just say the whole school have seen my chest, and heard me sing, and seen me drunk' Chris looked into Flo's eyes before falling into fits of laughter.

'Ooo! Sorry about that! I may of made the mistake of e-mailing it to Janneece'

'JANNEECEEEE!'

'Owell, gave the kids something to laugh about' Chris decided.

'Sure it did' winked Flo.

'Now I have been a good house wife and made dinner, cleaned and I made you favorite' Flo sounded pleased with herself.

'I love you' Chris replied.

'I love you too' said Flo before their lips met.

They pulled away, before Chris placed his hand on Flo bump. At this exact point, their daughter kicked for the first time. They were speechless. Chris remember what Jonah had said.

Jonah was right, it was indescribable.

They both cried. Happy tears.

…

The Kirby's and the Mead's were content, everything was going so.

Right.


	27. Chapter 27

The rain trickled down the window of the bedroom making a soothing sound. The clouds became a shade of grey, to some it looked cosy but to others it made them cold. Cesca and Jonah remained in their tight embrace, the duvet was resting over their bodies as they laid asleep. Jonah awoke to the sound of thunder rumbling through the skies above, a jagged bolt of lightening lit up the a while Jonah became restless, he slipped away from his embrace with Cesca and made his way downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, Jonah started to make a coffee for Cesca, something he did everyday. Scanning the calendar he noticed that today was Cesca's last antenatal class. Jonah enjoyed these classes just as much as Cesca did. They would often feel baby move during the classes.

Once the coffee had been made, he made his way back upstairs to find Cesca who was already awake. He strolled back over to the bed and passed her the coffee before sitting back down next to her.

'Can we stay here today?' Cesca spoke as she took sips from her coffee.

'As much as I'd like too, we can't we have the last antenatal class'

'Then after this class we only have to wait a week then this little fella is out' Cesca smiled as she rubbed her bump before making her way to her wardrobe.

Finding the right clothes when your pregnant was harder to chose what to wear, for Cesca it was a nightmare. She wasn't meant to wear her Jimmy Choo's yet she took the risk and wore them and were did that get her? Falling down the steps. She resorted to wearing stretchable jeans, a short sleeve blue stripped top and her comfortable pumps. She curled the ends of her hair and pinned it to one side. Once she brushed her teeth, she picked up her bag and she finally felt ready to go

'Jonah lets go' Cesca shouted from the lounge

'ONE SECOND' Jonah replied from upstairs.

Down came Jonah in his blue jeans, a blue and white checked shirt completed with his white vans and ray bans.

'Jonah, its raining, why do you need them?'

'Its all about the outfit my dear' Jonah joked as they walked out the door and bolted to Cesca's little blue Clio. Cesca didn't realise but Jonah had put the car seat in the back. Everything felt perfect now, it was just a waiting game for the baby.

…

Jonah sat behind Cesca as their legs were spread out, they listened to the midwife as she spoke to not only them but the rest of the pregnant women and their partner. Jonah kept whispering funny things in Cesca's ear as the midwife spoke, she couldn't help but laugh, she tried to hold it in but resorted in putting her hand over her mouth and silent giggling.

'Right birthing partners breath like this..' The midwife instructed as she began to breath

Some how, Cesca and Jonah managed to complete this task without bursting out with laughing. Although at times Jonah had to rest his on Cesca's back preventing him from laughing. They weren't taking his very seriously.

'Everyone is doing it perfectly, now turn to face your partners and practise the breathing.. Baring in mind when you do give birth this is the breathing method you shall be using'

Cesca and Jonah turnt to look at each other and held each others hands.

'So like this' Jonah laughed as he pouted and started to breath really weirdly.

Cesca had to break the hand contact as she bent over in fits, she couldn't contain the laughter. She had to let it out and so she did. All the other pregnant women and their partner turnt to look at Cesca who was laughing extremely loudly. A couple of times she snorted, leaving her embarrassed and Jonah joining in with the laughing game.

'OK OK, I'm finished now' Cesca giggled as she put her hand up and the midwife carried on.

However, Cesca wasn't finished, she started laughing again but this time she tried to laugh quieter making sure she could listen to what the midwife was saying.

'Now who here is going for a natural birth?' The midwife asked

Cesca and about 5 other pregnant women put their hand up, she always a natural birth but something she wasn't looking forward to was the pain. Cesca Kirby did not deal with pain very well.

They both had talked about the different solutions in birth. At first Jonah thought it would be a nice idea to have a home birth. After being told how 'messy' a birth can be, Jonah didn't want their home to be ruined if that's how you want to describe. The next solution was being booked in for a c-section. That was a straight forward NO, so was the idea of being drugged up through natural birth. As much as she will be excruciating and at times unbearable Cesca wanted to remember it all.

Through out the two hours of being at antenatal classes, the pair had learned what to expect when the baby arrives, and how to care for both mother and baby for the first few days after birth. Jonah was totally aware of this. Since they found out about Cesca being pregnant, when it was late at night, Jonah would sit down and read pregnancy books, he was more prepared then Cesca. She was just going to take this as it came.

Cesca and Jonah walked out hand in hand towards their car. Cesca still had the giggles and giggled most the way home, she couldn't help it, every time she looked at Jonah she just pictured the moment when he pouted and start to mimic the breathing. If Jonah was going to act like this during the birth then Cesca had nothing to worry about.


	28. Chapter 28

'Haaappy Birthdaay to youu!' Chorused the Kirby family plus the Meads.

It was Ruth's 18th Birthday and a family get together was taking place at Marcus'. Cesca,Jonah, Chris and Flo were all there. It was a day before Cesca's due date, however she had no feeling this baby was going to be on time.

Cesca was sat on the carpet in the lounge, in an attractive position, eating cake. She still looked beautiful though. Flo was now five months pregnant and blossoming. They all sat ready to bear gifts. Ruth was the center of attention, when she thought about it, she had two of her past teachers at her birthday party. Of course, this was only her family party, later she would be hitting the clubs with college friends and her new found boyfriend Ryan.

Cesca and Jonah passed Ruth a pink bag with white tissue paper sticking out, covering the gift. She carefully unwrapped the first package, she unfolded the white t-shirt, it had a picture of her idols, Jedward. She found this funny, as everyone knew how much she loved Jedward. But then she screamed at the top of her voice. Everyone looked puzzled, she started screaming 'Thank you, Thank you!'

The t-shirt had been personally signed by the cheeky pair, saying 'To Ruth, Happy 18th Birthday, go and get drunk, lots of love John and Edward xoxoxox'

Jonah explained how when he and Cesca were out on present patrol in Blue Water Shopping centre, they realised Jedward were doing a signing, and thought it would be perfect.

But that wasn't all, Ruth unwrapped more items from Cesca and Jonah: a pair of gold earrings, an Abercrombie t-shirt and Jedward latest CD. Ruth was on her final gift from her brother and sister in law, it was a box. Ruth carfully, peeled away the wrapping paper to a shoe box. She opened the lid and screamed. Again.

Cesca, had been sent over a pair of Jimmy Choo's by her friend in America as a gift but they were a little big and Ruth was taller than Cesca so were a perfect fit. She wouldn't tell Ruth that though, she was sure she was thrilled with the fact her Brother had spent £300 pound on a pair of shoes for her!

Being nine months pregnant had it's downfalls, Cesca had to pee a lot. She was frequently nipping out to the loo's. She excused herself from the friendly atmosphere and made her way upstairs to the loo. As she reached the final step, she had excruciating pain ripped through her abdominal area. Thinking nothing of it, she continued her quest to pee.

She flushed the toilet, however as she rose a gush of water flooded the bathroom. Her waters had unexpectedly broke. 'KINGGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEM' It was the first thing that came to her mind. The sound echoed through the house. Everyone gasped and panicked. Jonah was off like a flash up the stairs missing several with every step.

By the time Jonah had reached Cesca, she was laid with her back against the wall panting. Jonah raced to Cesca side. He knew straight away what was happening. He whisked his phone out his pocket before shakily dialing 999. Trying to keep Cesca calm, Jonah quickly raced back down stairs and informed everyone what was happening before retuning upstairs to Cesca.

Her breath became heaver as each contraction came. She was gripped Jonah's hand as she bared through the contraction. The pain was already becoming unbearable. Her other hand was on the floor as she continued to pant. Jonah, who for the past months had read all the pregnancy books, felt useless. He wanted to take the pain away from Cesca.

'It's alright Ces, they'll be here in a minute' Jonah whispered into her hair.

Within minutes, the bathroom door swung open and paramedics stood in the doorway. They managed to get Cesca standing and slowly making her way downstairs, every so often she would have to stand still as a contraction hit her abdominal area yet again, she let out groans. Cesca was placed into the ambulance, she was given gas and air which felt like a life saver.

Jonah pilled into the ambulance next to Cesca as Chris, Flo, Marcus and Ruth bundled into Marcus's car and followed the ambulance. Cesca's contractions were about 10 minutes apart, one of her hands was rested on the bar of the bed. When a pain arrived she clenched the bar with all her strength hoping it would pass.

'Cesca I'm just going to see how far dilated you are' The paramedic calmly spoke as she began to examine Cesca.

Jonah being Jonah decided to look as well. He shall never look at Cesca's bottom half again. Returning back to her top half he blinked as Cesca gave him a questionable look, the paramedic spoke ' Ces, your only 2cm'. Hearing them words, Cesca sobbed to herself. She was going to be in a very long labour.. just what she needed.

They arrived at the hospital, the paramedics lifted Cesca out of the ambulance as many midwifes surrounded her. Jonah was attempting to calm Cesca, stroking her hair as she panted. Jonah mopped her brow with his t-shirt as she was hastily being whisked through the hospital. She felt like she was in Holby City, if Jac Naylor came through the door right now she wouldn't be surprised.

Cesca was now in a room, with just her and Jonah. As she was only 2cm dilated she was just to sit there and pant, being checked on every now and again. Jonah started to unhelpfully crack jokes. Cesca scowled and Jonah got the message.

Cesca heard the sound of heels and knew Flo was here, Flo awkwardly hugged her sister, it was difficult when you are both pregnant and one is in pain. 'You can do this babe' Flo said, kissing Cesca on the forehead, Cesca was not aloud to have more than one birthing partner, so sadly Flo had to leave. Everyone paced the corridors in anticipation for when Baby Kirby was going to show his face.

Marcus sat on the seat outside with his head in his hands, he couldn't wait for the birth to be over. Then he could hold his little grandson in his hands. He was trying to imagine who the baby was going to look like. Most definitely be most like Jonah. Ruth was sat on her phone, tapping away. She had sneakily updated her facebook status to 'Cesca's in labour WOOOO!' Within minutes her status had several likes and a few comments which included one from Finn Sharky.

…

The nurse came in, she peered underneath the sheet of material 'Cesca your 4cm dilated, slowly but surely my dear' Cesca, sighed and looked at Jonah.

The sadness in her eye, killed Jonah. But there was nothing he could do to help. 'So Roary or James?' Jonah tried to take Cesca's mind of the pain. Her answer came at the same time as a contraction, 'Roaaaaaaaaaaary' Cesca scream shouted. Jonah beamed, he loved the name and secretly that was all he ever wanted his son to be called.

With that Jonah ran, lifted up the material and shouted. 'Roary, it's your daddy, get out here and be reem, so your mum's swag levels can come back'

'Your saying...I..have no..swag' Cesca got out in between breaths.

'Of course you do baby, I am just saying when he gets out..

Jonah was cut short at his unnecessary explanation, by another of Cesca's contraction's. The contractions were defiantly closing in on each other. Jonah ran out and asked Flo to get a midwife to check out dilated Cesca was. Her contractions were getting closer each time, surely that means she's nearly ready to push. The midwife came trotting into the room and examined Cesca.

'Your getting there, your 7cm'

Cesca threw her head back, she was already tired and she hadn't even started pushing. God help her when she was going to have to push.

Hours passed, Cesca's was getting severe contractions, she rested her head in Jonah's neck as he repeatedly rubbed her back. There wasn't anything he could do yet offer her comfort and speak reassuring words. Jonah knew something that would cheer Cesca up a bit. He turn t to the bag and pulled out the camera.

'Jonah please, not now' Cesca sobbed.

'only a few baby'

With that Jonah started to take photos of a worn out Cesca. She wasn't in the mood for photos, especially when she was looked like a state. Jonah pranced around the room snapping away, it was starting to make Cesca feel agitated.

Flo who was sat outside could hear the distress from Cesca. She stood up before making her way into the room. She peered through the window and saw Jonah snapping away at the camera. Cesca had her head to the side of the pillow and looked very lethargic.

'JONAH THIS ISN'T THE TIME OR THE PLACE' Flo shouted as she stormed into the room snatching the camera from Jonah's hand.

Jonah looked a bit bewildered, he had so much nervous energy, he couldn't wait to meet his son, but his wife was in pain, and been in labour for five hours already!

When she was at 8cm she could start pushing at every contraction.

The midwife came in with a trolley and two support staff 'What's happening?' Jonah shouted clutching his distressed wife's hand before kissing.

'It's fine, calm down. It's just your wife is going to have to begin to push soon and we need to be ready in case there are any complications'

'Complications? no not my boy' Jonah shook his head with worry.

'Just precautions sir, now please stay calm, for your wife, said the midwife, examining Cesca.

'Right on the next contraction, Francesca I want you to push as hard as you can' instructed the midwife.

'Like we did in the antenatal classes Ces' Jonah said.

'All...we..did..is..giggle.' panted Cesca.

'Come on, breath, 1,2,3 1,2,3 1,2,3' Jonah attempted but failed.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Cesca expressed her pain as the contraction's came.

'Well Done baby' Jonah kissed his wife on the cheek.

'Good work, now I can see the head' the midwife told the other staff.

Jonah grinned 'Not long now Ces'

Jonah ran out the door, we can see the head' he screamed as he told the rest of the family. Ruth was at her phone again. 'WE CAN SEE THE HEAD!' she typed into her facebook, twitter and tumblr, she really loved her social networking sites. Before she new it, Lauren, Amy, Sam, Josh, Kyle all commented. She had various good luck tweets coming through, and also congratulations at the prospect of being an auntie.

Marcus was in shock, just sat there staring into space, he was remembering back to when Ruth and Jonah were born, and what both amazing days they both were.

Chris was sat there awkwardly, gaging Jonah's excitement and constant updates, thinking about what it's going to be like when Flo goes into labour. Flo was peering through the door, watching the event unfold, Cesca looked so uncomfortable, Jonah was frantic and could not stay still for five seconds. It was such an odd scene.

…

'Nearly there babe' Jonah encouraged his wife.

'One more push' the midwife said with a tinge of excitement herself.

'1..2..3'

The sound of a baby's first cry filled the room. Cesca sighed a sigh of relief. Before happy tears streamed down her face. Jonah let a single tear fall down his cheek before doing a jump of joy.

Flo whimpered, before turning to everyone, 'He's out' She tearfully said with a huge smile plastered over her face. Chris began to get teary at the whole situation and went in for a hug with Flo. She ran her finger's through his hair 'That will be us in four months time' 'I know, and I can't wait' Chris replied.

Ruth jumped up for once taking a look through the window before her phone, then of course went to the social networking sites, before the comments and likes came flooding in. Marcus rose from his seat before shouting 'I'm a grandaaaaaad' Everyone looked at him like. 'No sh*t sherlock.'

Jonah felt a bundle of joy being placed in his arms, he looked down to see his son. His big brown eyes were staring back at him. Jonah scanned every detail of the baby making sure he had ten fingers and ten toes. Cesca rested her aching body as Jonah slowly walked over to her holding their little son.

Jonah placed him in Cesca's arms, Instantly their little boy nestled into Cesca's embrace. Cesca stroked his dainty head with her fingers, he had a small tuff of hair already. His little hand clasped his mum's index finger. Cesca and Jonah both smiled at their little miracle.

Jonah Whispered,

'Hello Roary Kirby'


	29. Chapter 29

'How beautiful does mummy look when she's sleeping' Jonah whispered to the little baby n his arms.

It had only been 10 hours since Roary made his entrance in the world and he was already bombarded by cuddles from different family members. Jonah had already found a whole new perspective of life now he was a dad. He wanted to shout it to the world, maybe that was a bit much at Half three in the morning. He couldn't put it into words how much Roary already meant to him.

Cesca was sleeping peacefully in the bed still sore from the birth. Birth had hit her hard, the pain was unbearable. She was so glad it was over with and she had their little baby. She too couldn't put it into words how much Roary meant to her. When she looked at him for the first time she could see Jonah. Roary had the big brown eyes and the tiny ears like his father. Yet he had the small petite lips like his mum, the brown eyes were inherited from both mummy and daddy.

Carefully Jonah stood up,still holding Roary, and walked over to the window and looked over the night sky. He cradled his son as he began to tell him the story of how mummy and daddy met

Cesca stirred before slowly opening her eyes, the past 10 hours felt like a blur to her. She heard some muffled voices as she began to scan the room. Her search was stopped when she saw Jonah stood at the window with Roary in the arms. It was a picturesque moment. Reaching out to the table next to the bed she felt around for her phone. She then silently took a photo of her boys.

Gently she hoisted herself out of bed and walked towards Jonah. As she got closer to him she heard 'I was a naughty pupil. You know why? I was too busy staring at the beautiful Spanish teacher who was your mum'

Cesca smiled to herself, by hearing them words it all came flooding back. The memories of her and Jonah sneaking around, having one to one tutor times then they'd retreat back to her flat. She slipped out of daze and walked closer to Jonah slipping her hands around his waist.

'How's my boys?' Cesca whispered as she placed her chin on Jonah's shoulders.

'We were having a nice father to son conversation'

'He can't even speak yet J, so that failed' Cesca giggled as she took a long look at little Roary.

Looking at his watch Jonah realised it was half 5, he just wanted it to be morning so he could take his family home. Cesca was itching to get back into her Jimmy Choo's more then anything. Jonah placed a cooing Roary in Cesca's arms before walking out to the loo.

'Shall we get you into your own pyjama's instead of these gritty hospitals ones yeah baby' She spoke as she laid he on the bed.

Choosing some pyjama's for Roary was going to be hard, he had twice as many clothes as his mum. Now that was something to brag about. After some hard decisions Cesca settled with a little blue sleep suit which had patterns of tigger over It. It was completed by a little pair of socks. As she lifted him up, his little face lit up as he saw him mum. She felt her heart melt

'Don't you look beautiful Roary Kirby'

Jonah came storming in, he face was as accompanied by a broad smile, he was out of breath.

'Ces Ces Guess what?'

'What?'

'You can go home at 8' Jonah Screeched.

Cesca was delighted, only four hours until she was free of hospitals. She hates Hospitals, always reminded her of the time when she broke her arm after being to vain and showing off her gymnastics to her best friend. Jonah walked over to Cesca's bag, pulled out his phone and walked over his family. Cesca was still holding Baby Roary, Jonah sat next to her and told her to smile. He held the his phone in front of them, and took a photo. He then uploaded it to facebook with the caption 'My little Family'

8'O'clock came around pretty quick, The pair didn't go back to sleep, there wasn't any point. Jonah had gone to fetch the car seat while Cesca packed up the last of her belongings. She was only in hospital for 2 days but she packed as if she was going away for a week. Roary was laid in the cot next to the bed sleeping, his little fists were clenched and brought up to his face.

Jonah re-entered the room with the car seat. He lifted Roary out of the cot and placed him into the car seat and lifting the blanket over him. Cesca held her bag in one hand, her other hand was interlocked in Jonah's hand, his other hand was carrying the car seat. As they walked out the hospital they were finally ready to go home.

The couple walked up the steps to their home, they felt fresh and alive. Opening the door, Jonah placed Roary in the lounge while he went and made Cesca and well deserved Coffee. He would so proud of her. She had gone through hours of pain and exhaustion just to give them a little boy, who they both loved more then anything. Jonah picked up the coffee and made his way into lounge. He found Cesca asleep on the sofa with baby Roary in her arms who was also asleep. He couldn't believe his luck, he had a beautiful wife and now they have got the most breathtaking little boy.


	30. Chapter 30

Jonah was sat on the sofa just staring at his sleeping family, it was a gorgeous site. He reached for his high tech camera. He adjusted the settings to black and white, he got himself in position letting the light come down upon Roary's face. He took just a couple of photos, they were beautiful.

Roary opened his little eyes, and started to grizzle. Jonah carefully scooped him up off Cesca's chest and gave him a cuddle. That did the trick. Tonight was Spurs vs Man United. Jonah had an idea, he carried him upstairs, as he was going up though, Jonah realised it was time, Cesca had done the first couple but now it was Jonah's turn. He opened the door to the nursery 'This is yours Roary, all yours, look at those pictures, yeah, that's gon' be you when your older, I can see it now, 'KIRBY COMING DOWN THE WING, GOT PAST ONE, OH LOOK HE'S CUT INSIDE, HE SURELY CAN'T DO THEM ALL, HE HAS, HE SHOOTS AND IT'S IN, IT'S IN, THAT WAS WORLD CLASS!' Jonah was holding Roary above his head. Roary smiled and let out a giggle, a baby's giggle really is just the cutest thing! Jonah placed him down on the changing mat before unbuttoning the Tigger pj's and taking off the miniature socks.

He had done it. Roary was all done and in a clean nappy, Jonah let out a sigh of relief. 'Well that went well didn't it little man!' Jonah spoke to his son constantly, in hope he would pick up speech quickly. 'Right now look what I have you for you' Jonah got out the Spurs kit. He slipped the shirt and shorts on before completing the outfit with tiny little football socks. Somehow Jonah didn't think he needed shin pads just yet!

'You are looking reeeem baby' Jonah tickled his son's belly whilst he giggled before kicking his little legs.

'That's right Roary get those legs working and ready for training'

Jonah was becoming a little obsessed at the fact Roary was going to love football, imagine the shock he was going to get if he wanted to do ballet or stage school!

But Jonah, Jonah had his heart set on Roary becoming the next Gareth Bale! Jonah delved into his pocket for his phone, he scrolled his finger down the screen looking for Ronan.

Kingreem: Alright Mate? Up for Spurs, with me and Roary? My lounge obviously, not sure Roary's up to a pint just yet!

Ronan: It's his first night home mate! Wont Cesca mind?

Jonah hadn't thought about that, he went to go and check on his wife.

He went into the lounge spurs scarf round his neck carrying Roary, he knelt down next to his wife and stroked her face. She had been sleeping for two hours, so Jonah decided she might want some lunch. Well he really thought if the game started at 3'Oclock, he needed to get lunch over soonish.

Cesca stretched and smiled seeing her boys, 'hello' she whispered sleepily. 'Are Tottenham playing or are you just trying to drum into him, who he's supporting early?' She giggled.

'Well, The mighty Spurs are taking onUnited arn't they' Jonah was talking to Cesca yet directing the sentence at Roary.  
>'I was thinkinggggggg' Jonah was dragging out his words making it obvious he was about to ask something.<p>

'What do you want' Cesca sat up, crossed her legs and rose an eyebrow.

'Well, as Ronan is my bestfriend, he hasn't met Roary yet and I was thinking'

'Jonah spit it out'

'' Jonah spoke and 100mph.

Jonah gave a questionable look.

'It's okay, I know it's Roary's first day back and your still recovering forget about it' Jonah tried to show he cared and didn't mind.

'It's fine baby, I am sure Roary would love the attention, he wont be tired as he has had so much sleep!'

'Because your a good boy aren't you!' Cesca ran her finger down he little boy's nose. 

'You sure?'

'Yes! Now go text him' Cesca was sounding quite excited. 

'Now lets get some lunch, I was thinking of some soup' Cesca skipped into the kitchen with this new found energy!

'I'll do the bottle!' Jonah followed.

Family life was settling into place for the Kirby's. 

… 

Cesca was laying on the lounge floor playing with her kitted up son, she heard the door bell go. Jonah bounded down the stairs, wearing a matching shirt to his son. He opened the door. And the noise filled the house 'YID ARMY YID ARMY YID ARMY YID ARMY' Ronan chorused.

Vicky stood behind Ronan, looking embarrassed. 'Shhhh what if Roary's asleep!'

'It's okay he's not' Jonah laughed.

Jonah led them into the lounge where on the Tele you could see the teams limbering up, several comments flew around the room.

'Van der Vaart, been ace this season'

'But Livermore last game, what total class' 

'What do you think of Friedel?'

'Legend'

Vicky joined Cesca on the floor. 'Don't know about you, but all this football talk is like Spanish to me'

Vicky then realised what she had said, 'Haha, how stupid of me' The pair laughed.

'Well, that number three's fit' Cesca pointed.

'Argh, Bale, all the girls love Bale' Ronan smirked.

'Well, in years to come, it will be the mighty Roary Kirby all the girls yearn after' Jonah spoke proud again.

It was half time and Tottenham were 1-0 down. It was a disappointment but there was still time.

…

'YES YES YES YES' Ronan and Jonah leaped off the sofa. Van der Vaart had scored and it was now it was down to the last 10 minutes. All the noise and excitement worried Roary and he began to cry, Vicky and Cesca shot evils at Ronan and Jonah, before they comforted him. 

Roary was being so cute, he was only two days old but his little giggles, smiles and movements just showed how much he was flourishing. Cesca was so proud of her son. 

'PENALTY' Jonah yelled. The whistle, blew and the red card went up, Rooney was sent off. It was a beautiful sight watching him go off swearing and hot headed. He was such a dinlo.

Livermore was up for taking the penalty, so much pressure on his shoulders. Well his feet really.

The ball rolled down the back of the net, the crowd stood up before they chanted Spurs songs, at the top of their voices, Jonah jumped up and picked Roary up 'Did you see that, did you! That was perfection'

'Right i'm gonna order pizza for tea, who wants what? Cesca yelled, a room full of celebration.  
>Ronan shared a cuddle with the latest addition to the Kirby family. Vicky looked at him, she was sure he would make a brilliant dad one day.<p>

Jonah went in for a cuddle with his wife before they shared a kiss. Jonah wrapped his scarf round his wife's head and laughed. He couldn't for the world cup, and when England faced Spain!

Family Division!


	31. Chapter 31

Jonah had a shoot down in Bournemouth today. Instead of travelling two hours on his own, Cesca and Roary were going to accompany him. The Kirby's car was all packed up and ready for their Family day out.

Neither of them had been to Bournemouth before so it was a whole new experience for the parents. While Jonah was having his photo shoot, Cesca was to roam around the sea front with baby Roary.

The Kirby's were off in style, each of them were dressed up to perfection. Jonah of course had to wear his ray bans to match his shirt, which was infact opened an his blue jeans. Cesca also wore her jeans, a floral top and a white cardigan. Cesca loved it when they took Roary out, it meant dressing him in one of the beautiful outfit they had brought.

Roary was still only a new born baby, Cesca and Jonah didn't want their little baby to be constantly dressed in Jeans or waistcoats. As much as they did admire how gorgeous their son looked in jeans, he looked even more adorable in all in ones and clothes a new born baby should be wearing. They settled with a blue all in one. In the middle of the all in one was a red superman logo. He was their little super baby.

'Come on Roar let's get your In the car' Jonah smiled as he lifted Roary into his arms and went to place him in the car.

'J have you packed the baby bag' Cesca shouted from the kitchen

'Yes Cesca everything is in the car, we've been through this already. We have to go now Ces'

Cesca sighed and made her way to the car, she went over the list in her head. She didn't want to leave anything at home, Jonah wouldn't turn round and go back and get it that's for sure. They both got comfortable in the car before making their way to Bournemouth

As they arrived in Bournemouth they made their way to sea front. Jonah's shoot was in the local hotel Court Royal. Cesca couldn't take her eyes of the beach, it was the perfect day for her. The fresh air made her feel fresh.

Scooping Roary into her arms and placing him in the car seat, Cesca said goodbye to Jonah before making her way to the beach. Both her hands were being used up, one hand had the car seat and the other was carrying the baby bag. Jonah had made sure he put the camera in her bag.

Placing the car seat on the sand, Cesca took her shoes off to let her feet feel the sand. She unclipped Roary and sat him on her lap, his little feet were too touching the sand. His feet were going wild at the feeling of sand. His little eyes were widening. Cesca giggled to herself before getting her camera out and snapping away at her little boy. Various photo's consist of both mother and baby.

Else where Jonah was posing at the sight of a camera and of course he had to add the accessory of his ray bans. Jonah infact was such a poser. As much as he loved photo shoots, he actually want to be with his wife and son.

'Jonah mate, you've done really well today. We'll finish early, off you go, spend it with your wife and son' The photographer smiled as he began to pack up the set.

'Thanks mate' Jonah patted the photographer on the back before racing down to the beach

Arriving on the beach he knew where Cesca was, he saw her sat on the sand with Roary over her head. As he got closer he heard the little coo's coming from Roary.

'He's enjoying it' Jonah smiled as he sat next Cesca.

'Your out early'

'Yeah he let me out early, he said to spend it with my wife and son'

Cesca passed Roary over to Jonah as he relaxed on the sand. Jonah began to slowly rock Roary side to side, Roary was clutching his blue elephant. It was sure going to be hard to tear Roary away from the Elephant.

'J I know Roary is like 4 days old yeah, but could we go up in the balloon that's down the gardens?'

Jonah gulped, he hated heights it made him feel physically sick, he didn't want to disappointment his wife so he went along with it' Yeah if you want' What did he just let himself into to..

Cesca packed up the baby bag again, Jonah carried Roary in his arms and Cesca carried the empty car seat. Off they walked down the gardens toward the balloon. As they got closer Jonah saw the height of the balloon, he wasn't impressed which made him stumble. Not realising but he had infact dropped the blue elephant Roary loved.

'Two adults and a baby?'

Jonah paid the man before they waited for the balloon to made its way back down to land. Jonah could feel a sicking feeling appear in his stomach, why did he agree to this? He hated heights more then anything. Cesca whipped out the camera and asked some innocent by-stander to take a photo of them three. They both looked at the photo after and was pleased with it

The balloon was now on the ground, it was time for the kirby's to step inside. Jonah really didn't want to. If only he had an excuse to get out of it, Roary was becoming agitated in his arms. He tried to slowly rock him once again but nothing happened.

The balloon started to rise, Jonah could feel his whole body become really heavy. It was clear that he needed to sit down. Slowly Jonah passed Cesca to Roary before holding on to the edge and closing his eyes.

'J are you alright? You look really pale' Cesca asked, she became worried for Jonah. He had gone pale and didn't look well at all.

Jonah nodded and turnt around as he felt his legs buckled underneath him, he hit the floor with a pretty hard bang. Cesca screamed at the sight of her husband on the floor. Roary was screaming in her arms, some people who were on the balloon with them rushed over to Jonah's side.

Cesca bend down to rummage through the baby bag for Roary's elephant. She literally tipped everything out but there was no sign of elephant. She was well and truly panicking. Roary was screaming his lungs out as Cesca tried to rock him, but had to keep an eye on Jonah who was laying out Cold on the floor.


	32. Chapter 32

Cesca was hysterical. Tears streamed down her face. Roary was also screaming, in his baby carrier. Cesca was kneeling on the floor beside her husband screaming. 'JONAAH! JONAAAAAH!' She was clutching his hand. He hit his head on the way down and had a huge gash across his fore head, he was bleeding and there was nothing Cesca could do to help.

The man on the balloon radio-ed down, to say bring the balloon down now. He then rushed over, a stranger pulled Cesca away, he brought her over to a ledge to sat down on, but Cesca was having none of it 'let me go, get your hands off me, who even are you!' The man tried to keep her still. 'My Baby, where's Roary? WHERE'S MY SON!' She yelled. 'He's here' The man's wife turned around, holding Roary. He had stopped crying, but he was whimpering. Cesca looked up to the man running the balloon ride accompanied by others on the balloon hoisting Jonah up and putting him on the bench type ledges on the balloon. Cesca started again 'What are you doing, I need to be with him!' She yelled. 'No the paramedics will be here soon stay calm' The man tried to tell Cesca.

Cesca wasn't having none of it, her feisty Spanish passion for what she believes in was coming out 'Are you having a laugh? And you! Get off my baby give him here.' Cesca demanded.

She held Roary close to her chest as the balloon touched down onto the ground. Various people helped lift a limp Jonah out of the balloon's basket. It was horrible site. An unconscious man being lifted out, while his hysterical wife followed with a crying new born baby.

An ambulance was making it's way slowly but surely through Bournemouth Gardens. Paramedics jumped out.

'Okay, mild concussion'

'6 mil cut, to upper forehead'

'Excuse me what's his name?'

'Jonah, Jonah Kirby' Cesca stammered out.

'Is he going to be okay' she shakily asked.

'We need to get him to hospital, before we jump to conclusions' the paramedic stated.

'Jonah, Jonah can you hear me? Lift your index finger if you can hear me'

There was no response.

This scared Cesca and she freaked out, before she knew it a lady paramedic came and put her arms around Cesca 'come with me to the hospital', she led her to the car. 'I can't leave him' Cesca protested.

'The paramedics know what they are doing' she tried to comfort Cesca.

…

Cesca was sat with Roary in the relatives room. She was silent, she held Roary close and only opened her mouth to whisper to Roary 'Daddy's gonna be okay'. A doctor came through the door, she stared at Cesca's tear stained face, and then broke out in a warm smile. Cesca whispered 'See baby, daddy's okay, just like I said so'

'He is okay isn't he?' Cesca questioned.

'Mrs Kirby your husband is stable, however, he had a bad cut, which was very deep, one of the deepest, and his head will severely swell, and form a large bruise, he is lucky that his brain isn't bruised.'

'He will have to stay in for a couple of day, as the injury was to the head he will need to be monitored. But yes, your husband is on the mend'

Cesca was relieved. 'Can I see him?'

'Yes, but he is asleep, would you like us to take care of your son whilst you go in?'

'No, he has had to much of a traumatic day, to be with anymore strangers.' Cesca was firm. She felt her baby had been trough a too much for one day, and he needed to be with his mummy.

Cesca tiptoed into the room. It broke her heart to see the love of her life in a hospital bed near so many wires. She stroked his face. His eyelids fluttered. 'Hey babe, you have no idea how scared you made me'

Jonah's lips were moving yet no words were coming out.

Eventually he managed in the tiny-est voice 'Do I still look reem in hospital gear?'

'You always look reem' Cesca said before kissing her poorly husband. Jonah let out a small smirk, as if to say 'thanks, I needed that.' Cesca placed Roary by Jonah's head as Jonah smiled as his tiny son's hands touched his cheek. Jonah smiled. Cesca's heart melted, it was such an intimate moment for the Kirby's.

Jonah fell asleep again. He was still woozy from all the drugs. Cesca had spoke to the nurses and it had appeared Jonah had just fainted at the prospect of heights but it was the knock as he fell that did the damage. Cesca hadn't told Jonah he had a massive bruise on his head. She didn't want to do his ego anymore damage than it already was! She then realised, Jonah might have to give the photo shoots a rest for a bit, she doubted even layers of make-up would hide that!

Cesca left Jonah in peace as Roary was beginning to get agitated, she made her way up to the cafe armed with Roary. She reached the counter and asked if she could have a coffee and if possible a baby bottle could be made up as she no longer had all of her prepared bags. The hospital agreed. Cesca wasn't up to eating just yet, so made do with a much needed coffee.

She finished feeding a content Roary, who was now peacefully asleep in his carrier. She then phoned Marcus, and explained what happened, Marcus was horrified, but unfortunately because they were two hours away, he couldn't come to his son. His mind was put at rest though, to discover Jonah was on the mend. Cesca then rang Flo and explained over again, and asked her to ring Jonah's modeling agency to explain the situation. Flo offered her kind words, and then told Cesca about her scan. This was to be Flo's last scan before the birth: all going well. This brightened up Cesca, she said her goodbye's to Flo as it was getting late.

…

Cesca was about to get up and leave to see Jonah before a breathless man came up to her in about his early 60's.

'Are you okay?' Cesca asked.

'Yes fine thank you, it's just I didn't want to miss you'

'miss me?'

'I saw your husband drop this in the garden's'

The man was holding up Roary's beloved elephant.

'Thank you so much, Roary, was lost without it, I can't thank you enough, how did you find us?'

'I saw the debacle and a woman explained to me what happened then I came and found you, it's just when my daughter lost her favourite toy monkey, she was distraught, but then a woman found it, and made her day, the same scenario with my son and his bear, I just wanted to help out after the day you have all had'

'You didn't have to' Cesca was touched by this man's kindness.

'It's nothing, hows your husband?'

'He's getting there, now I must find a way to thank you Mr..' Cesca queried.

'Mead, George Mead'


	33. Chapter 33

'Well Thank you George Mead' Cesca politely to George, she felt a little confused. Could he be related to Chris?

'Any time, may I ask. How is your husband?'

Cesca and George were engrossed in a conversation, She hardly knew him but he seemed like a lovely old man. He came all the way from Bournemouth to Poole Hospital just to return her little boy's elephant. Roary was sleeping peacefully in Cesca's arm with a blanket wrapped over him. His elephant was now underneath his arms. How bad could George be?

'Chris come onnnnnn, I wanna see my sister before she leaves' Flo moaned as Chris was having trouble getting some things out the car.

'Hold on baby, she'll still be here'

Chris and Flo walked towards to hospital holding a get well soon balloon, and some cards. Being 5 and half months pregnant Flo waddled up the steps of Poole Hospital, they went to the reception desk and asked for Jonah Kirby. They both had mixed emotions about seeing Jonah, they couldn't bare to see him in a bad condition. Flo felt for Cesca, her poor sister has just basically recovered from child birth and now her husband laying cold on a hospital bed.

'Ces there you are, hows Jonah?' Flo shouted as she saw Cesca at the bottom of the hall talking to some older man.

'hush a bit flo, baby asleep here. Jonah is stable, he had a bad cut, which was very deep, one of the deepest, and his head will severely swell, and form a large bruise. He's awake' Cesca quietly said.

'oh im sorry to be so rude, Flo Chris this is George Mead'

Hearing that name made Chris's face dropped. His heart started to pound as he dropped his head and stared at the floor. On the other hand, his partner was happily shaking George's hand, she too was now in a conversation with George Flo noticed Chris being quite, she gently placed a hand on his back before whispered in his ear 'Chris say hello, don't be rude'

'Hi' Chris spoke as he looked George in the eye, he felt everything come whizzing back at him. Something he wish never had to reappear in his life

'I've got to go' Chris mumbled before pacing to the loo.

Flo swung her body around and watched Chris rush of down the corridor. Feeling really embarrassed Flo walked off to go find Chris. Cesca apologised to George and made up some excuse about being stressed. It was clear that George knew that he wasn't stressed.

Cesca said good bye to George before returning to Jonah. Seeing her husband all wired up broke her heart into a million pieces. Roary was still asleep in her arms, his skin to her skin. Gently she placed in his carrier, making sure he had hold of the elephant tightly, she pulled over the blanket before sitting on the end of the bed.

She sat next to Jonah as she stroke his face, he smiled slightly before raising his hand to her face. The feel of her soft smooth skin made him smile even more.

'CHRIS CHRIS, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' Flo shouted across the car park.

'nothing?' Chris replied.

Flo got closer to Chris as she saw the fear in his eyes, gently she held him tight. Chris held tight to Flo too, he had to tell someone right? He knew it wasn't good to keep it bottled up.

'Tell me the truth Chris? I know you, and there's something about that man that doesn't agree with you?'

'I haven't told anyone this before but..'

'spill the beans'

'George, he's my father'

'So your telling me, I've just met my father in law? And you never told me?'

Chris broke out the embrace before opening the car and sitting inside ' Its a long story Flo, its my past, and I'd rather not go down that road if im totally honest'

'Thanks Chris, I know I can trust you with secrets then, go home. Just go' Flo grunted as she stormed back up the steps to Cesca. How dare he? She thought she could trust him. Was his past really that bad?


	34. Chapter 34

Chris sat in the car staring into space. What just happened couldn't have got any worse. He was definitely not going to go home. He would never be able to concentrate, besides, he needed to patch things up with Flo. He put his head in his hands whilst he attempted to think about what he was going to do next. His heart was racing, he felt the same fear he felt all those years ago.

On the other hand, Flo was coming back from the car and tried to act as if nothing happened. Cesca wasn't thick, she knew something had happened, but she was going to wait until she confronted Flo, she didn't want anymore bad feeling for the minute, today had been bad enough as it is.

'So lets go she him then, can't wait to take the mick' outta him for a black eye!' Flo exclamied however her voice was a bit wobbly, she was holding back the tears. She never rowed with Chris. This was so unusual.

Cesca gave her sister a worried expression. Flo was so thin, that her bump looked huge! But Flo was dangerously thin it was just her frame. Cesca, said goodbye to George and thanked him once again, although he seemed uneasy since the meeting with Chris. Cesca was so confused. But right now, she wanted to focus on her husband. Nothing else.

…

Cesca, Flo and Roary crept into the room, just in case Jonah was asleep. But he wasn't, he could barely move though. He lay staring at the ceiling. Any slight movement result in him being sick which meant moving his head which meant pain. So no movement it was. However, the presence of his family brightened him up, he smiled as everyone looked down upon him.

'SURPRISEEEE!' Flo called out,

You know, in primary school, there's always that one boy, who you can laugh with muck around with, and you just 'get' each other, you know, the boy and girl bestfriends.

This was Flo and Jonah. They got on so well, probably because they were a similar age. Flo was now 20 and Jonah was just 21.

Cesca smiled as Flo put a Thomas the Tank engine balloon beside Jonah's bed, 'Thought you'd like a bit of Thomas' Flo said.

Flo then went and picked up Roary, she was flitting around like a mother hen. It was obvious something was up, she couldn't stay still for longer than 30 seconds! But she seemed more content whilst playing with Roary, who had had a serious lack of sleep today, so he wasn't that interested, although he was ridiculously cute, so it didn't matter!

Cesca stroked her husband's head, 'You feeling a bit better?' she said before kissing his nose.

'A bit' Jonah whispered, his speech was still a bit slurred from being unconscious, Flo brought Roary over dangling him in front of Jonah and then quickly taking him away. Roary giggled, baby's giggles really were the sweetest things!

Jonah loved seeing his son flourish, he may only be 5 days old but they change so much in such little time, he was already a little bigger, the tiny tufts of dark brown hair, the huge brown eye's he was certainly going to be a heart breaker!

Jonah seemed happier and the general atmosphere in the room, had improved. Roary had fallen asleep, Jonah had fallen asleep, Flo was sat staring and worrying and Cesca was sat by Jonah's bedside, her head, on his chest.

Before long, Cesca decided it was time to go out and leave Jonah in peace. She got Roary and they all went out and went in to the relatives room, and sat on the sofas. Roary lay peacefully in his carry cot. Flo looked at Cesca and instantly broke out in tears. The sister's shared a hug.

…

Chris was still sat in the car, he was not really with it, he was just staring out of the mirror.

…

'He just said, he didn't want to go there, and basically, didn't want to let me in, I am carrying his child Ces' and I love him but I can't be kept in the dark any longer' Flo tearfully explained.

'I understand baby, what did you say to him' Cesca sympathised.

'I told him to go home' Flo stated.

'Bet you anything he didn't, not if he loves you' Cesca, smiled, but then realised that if he wasn't waiting this could be tricky.

'Shall we go and see?' Cesca asked her emotional sister.

'Okay.'

…

They came out of the hospital Cesca had Roary, still asleep. Thankfully.

Flo could see Chris' car, and so could Cesca, 'Do you want me to go first?'

Flo nodded.

…

Cesca stared into the window she saw Chris sat there, his face was blank and tears rolled down his face, Cesca was mad at him at first but seeing him so shaken up mad her wonder if this 'something' really was awful.

She stood for a minute and looked in, she had never seen Chris like this. She tapped her nail on the glass, she didn't want to startle him. Chris looked up and hooped to see Flo, he wasn't disappointed to see Cesca though, he was expecting to get told off, but when he saw how sincere Cesca looked he was more intrigued. Cesca opened the passenger, seat and slid in, she opened her arms and gave Chris a hug. A thing that she would have never done this time last year. It's funny how things change. Chris started to sob. Cesca whispered 'It's okay, calm down' Cesca hoped she didn't sound too patronising. After all Chris was a grown man. After a while they pulled away, Cesca had never witnessed a man cry so much, she found it cutely vulnerable. 'Chris whatever, this is, it better be good, but judging on the state your in...'

'Seeing him again'

Cesca was confused, seeing who again?

'He hurt me Cesca, like properly hurt me'

Chris was inconsolable.

'He looked at me the same way'

…

Flo was stood with Roary who had woken up but was being a good baby, Cesca had been ages, Flo was beginning to get worried, what was taking so long? She began speaking to her nephew 'What do thinks wrong with Uncle Chrissy?' 'Mummy's taking aaaaaages, hasn't she!' 'I love you' 'Why are you so gorgeous?' 'Because you have stunning parents!' 'You look so like your daddy, look at those ears tinyyy!'

Flo looked up as Cesca emerged out of the car, her face was as white as a sheet, she then saw her open the drivers door and Chris sheepishly stepped out. She saw Cesca give Chris a hug and then they walked towards them. As Chris got closer it was obvious he had been crying, and Cesca had wet shoulder.

'Alright little man'

Cesca nodded as Flo passed Roary to Chris. Flo watched as Chris brought Roary into his chest and gave a him a meaningful cuddle. Flo looked into Cesca's eyes, she knew something had happened to Chris and that whatever it was had obviously had a massive effect on her boyfriend,

'Let's go inside' Cesca decided. Chris still holding Roary. Cesca heard Chris whisper 'I'm never gonna let anything happen to you'


	35. Chapter 35

Seeing my son yesterday was like a trip down memory lane. By the look on his face, he wasn't happy with my appearance. I see hurt, fear and pure disgust in his eyes, i cant blame him. What i did to him, was, it was just unforgivable. I dont know how i did it to him. I wanted to walk up to him and aplogize. What? wait? i shouldn't be aplogising, he's the one that came into this world and ruin my relationship with Amanda. We were perfectly happy, just us two. Living our life to the full, then one evening she dropped a bombshell on me. She was pregnant. How could i have been that stupid. Seeing him, makes my blood boil, If he hadn't come into this world. Me and Amanda would still be living it large in another Country.

I suggested a termination. But no. She had to have the baby, what a stupid idea. I was told to support her, give her the comfort that she needed. Why should i? i never wanted the baby in the first place. Chris drove us apart. Broke the love me and his mum had, it was special. I tried to pay all my attention to her, treat her to nights out, she rejected me. All she wanted to do was spend every second of every day with that sodding the baby. Oh George he needs that, Chris needs some more food' Thats all i got out of her. Even when we were alone, all she would speak about is the sodding baby. Apart of me felt guilty, ofcourse i would. I was rejecting my own son. He is the cause of our divorce. He was unwanted by me, far as i was concerned i didn't have a child.

One evening i was out with the golfers when i got a message from Amanda, i sighed knowing it would be more messages about the baby. I read it and sighed even harder. Chris was on his way into the world. I knew i should of shown more enthusiasm towards the birth of my son, but to be honest i was more worried about Amanda. Arriving at the hospital was like a mad rush, i became more and more inpatient. I felt like i was changing, i was beginning to feel like i wanted this baby. i didn't really remember anything untill a little bundle was shoved into my arms. I peered at his face, from then i knew i wouldn't love him. He was going to driving us apart. This was just the start of the rocky road.

Thinking back to when Chris was a teenager, that was the only time i got peace. He was out in the day at school. Then in the evening he was in his room. The best place for him to be honest. I remember vagely, i walked into his room after having an argument with Amanda about Chris, yet again. He was sat in the corner of the room with a pillow either side of his head. I went towards and just let all my anger out on him. I do regret it now, but i didn't know how else to deal with it. It became a frequent thing.

Amanda was taking it out on me, all she lived for was Chris. We hardly spent time together anymore. All he cared about was making sure Chris's school uniform was clean. She brought him everything he wanted out of my money. As much as i loathed him back then for splitting us up. A small bit of me wished i dealt with it better, not flipping at him.

It wasn't long untill Amanda and I split up, once again it was all Chris's fault. I carried on letting my anger out at him, i see his eyes are full of fear, he was scared. I didn't take noticed, i carried on making him my target. When he came to mine for the weekend, I basically had to pull him away from Amanda's arms if i wanted to see him. I didn't think of the damage i was doing to him back then. Untill i saw him yesterday, i pictured him as that vulnerable teenager who is still scared of his old man.

Im sorry Chris.


	36. Chapter 36

'Can I go and see Jonah?' Chris inquired with a slightly tear stained face.

Flo was so confused, she had no idea what was wrong and felt completely, out of it. Cesca had been through so many emotions in the last hour, it was unreal. Chris passed Roary to Cesca, as Cesca explained where to go.

Chris crept into Jonah's room, he appeared to be asleep, so he just sat by his bedside in pure silence. Cesca took Flo up to the cafe and they sat there.

'What's wrong with him Ces'? Flo said with utmost sincerity.

'He's gonna need your support baby'

'Cesca tell me.'

'Well, he was hysterical, he could barely speak, it was horrible to watch, I literally couldn't believe it, he was hurt Flo, his own father hurt him.'

'Like, physically?'

'I don't know'

Both girls had tears streaming down their faces, whatever Chris had gone through no child should have to endure that. Ever.

…

They walked down, to the room, they both had blank faces. They stopped and peered through the glass they could hear Chris speaking

'Jonah I am going to tell you something and I want you to listen. The way you look at Roary, a look of pure devotion. I never had that. Instead I sat in my bed at night waiting for the door to open, his eyes set upon me, like a lion in a cage upon pray. To him I wasn't a son, I was a human punch bag. As he let his anger out on me, I did nothing. Just gritted my teeth and learned to bare with the pain. As his fist punch secreted into my chest. The searing pain ripped through my body. The punches got harder. The bruises got bigger, and the pain became unbearable. My mother didn't know. 'Oh Chris love how did you do that?' My dad would butt in. 'You fell of your bike didn't you son' I nodded in shame and fear. I loved my mother, but how was she so naïve. A couple of times, he would enter my room with his belt. The feeling when the belt whipped my back was nothing compared to the thought of a father beating up his own son. I couldn't help but think, I was doing something wrong? Was there something so fundamentally wrong with me, that my dad felt the need to punish me.'

Jonah's eye lids slowly parted. 'It's alright mate'

This was how 'men' settle such matters.

Flo heard it all outside the door. She burst in in tears, and flung her arms round her boyfriend. She cried into his hair. 'I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry'

'I'm sorry too' It was an emotional roller coaster for the young couple. Cesca came in with Roary and gave a weak smile at the teary reunion.

It was 3am, and the day had been surreal.

…

They all awoke to the sound of a baby crying, the sound pierced through their ear drums. Cesca was the first to awake, as she darted to the car seat. Little Roary stopped crying and peered back at his mum with his big brown eyes.

'What was all that crying for eh little man' Cesca sighed as she bent down and picked Roary up.

She looked around the room. Jonah still laying in the same position, his sickness had passed and was slowly on the road to recovery. Chris was sat in the chair, Flo was sat on his lap. He was sure to have dead legs when he woke up after having a flopped six month pregnant girlfriend sprawled across him. Flo's head was buried in the crook of Chris' neck.

Cesca rocked Roary gently in her arms as she sat at the end of Jonah's bed. Cesca was hoping that soon Jonah could go home, she hated hospitals. It wasn't the best environment for a baby to stay. But she didn't want to leave Jonah on his own.

Flo stretched her arms and stood up, they all had massive bags under their eyes, yesterday had been awful and everyone was drained to the point of exhaustion. The atmosphere in hospitals was so depressing, but little Roary brightened it up with his adorable smiles and giggles. They were all utterly overtired but still managed to keep their head up.

Jonah sat up it felt so good to be sitting up after such a long time of laying flat on his back staring at the white ceiling. Chris then woke up. There was a sense of awkwardness filling the room, after last night, Chris had told people his secret that nobody knew, but then Jonah broke the silence by saying 'Soooooo, who's feeling reem?' Before letting out a cheeky smile.

Cesca gave Roary to Jonah.

'I'm not' Cesca flopped onto the bed, killing Jonah's knees in the process.

'You are aren't you, your uber reem!' Jonah stared at his son. He had sure missed holding his son. There was nothing more beautiful than the unconditional love shred between father and son.

The nurse knocked on the door 'Hey guys, rough night was it?'

Everyone looked at her as if to say 'You have no idea what kind of night we had'

'Good news, Jonah's test have come back and he can go home this afternoon, earlier than planned!'

'Oh yes and the Kingreem, shall reign once more'

Everyone laughed, something the families hadn't done for a while.


	37. Chapter 37

Cesca nuckled Roary into the car before helping Jonah in to his side of the car. After days on end being stuck in the hospital, Jonah was finally going home.. well that's what he thought! Marcus had planned a welcome home party for him, he knew that Jonah wouldn't be hundred percent well so he only invited the important people in Jonah's life.

'Ces what are doing at my dads house?' Jonah asked as they pulled up outside Marcus'

'He wanted to see you and roar'

Getting out the car in the Jimmy Choos, Cesca lifted Roary out and placed him in her arms. Instantly he snuggled into his mothers embrace. Jonah got grip of Cesca's hand as they walked up the steps. The door swung open and standing there in a Zorro costume was Marcus.

'Dad what on EARTH are you wearing?'

'Its a party for you Jonah, we all decided to be wacky and fun, do you approve?'

' I guess so'

They walked through to the lounge were they were greeted by all the guests, well there was only 5 of them there, what a great party eh? Scanning the room, Jonah noticed that everyone was wearing costumes. It was more like a fancy dress party then a welcome home party. Chris was dressed as Fred Flinstone and Flo was dressed as a very pregnant Wilma Flinstone.

Casually strolling in through the dining room door was the Mad hatter and the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland, well actually it was Vicky and Ronan. Cesca couldn't help but giggle to herself, everyone was dressed up in silly outfits just for Jonah. He should be appreciated. Staggering through the kitchen, Jonah got himself out a can of fosters and turnt back to Cesca who had a very stern look on her face.

'Shouldn't you leave off that Jonah?' Cesca groaned as she began to feed Roary.

'Calm down Ces, one can wont hurt' Marcus' joked as he entered the kitchen and gave his son a bear hug!

'You can clean up the mess, if he brings it back up' laughed Cesca.

She finished feeding Roary before noticing three costumes laid on the table, presumably they were for them. Shifting the position of how she was holding Roary, she grabbed the costumes and went upstairs, Jonah soon followed.

Going back into his old room felt strange, it still smelt the same. Looking at all the photo's he had on his drawers and the posters made him feel like that 17 year old. On the end of his bed was a Spanish book from when he was at student at Waterloo Road. It made him smile picking it up he smelt it and freakishly it smelt like Cesca's classroom.

Opening his drawer, Jonah took out a piece of paper and handed it to Cesca ' J, what's this?' placing Roary in the middle of the pillow, Cesca began to open the piece of paper. It made her gasp when she realised what it was.

'Is this the letter I sent you when everyone found out?'

Jonah nodded before sitting next to Cesca, he placed his arm around her before they began to read it together. Getting to the end of the letter, he saw a single tear fall onto the paper. Wiping her tears away with his thumb he kissed her lips passionately.

'Took us a while to get here eh?' Jonah smirked.

'what happened if we hadn't pulled through?

'Cesca, don't think about it. We've come through it, and now we have this beautiful little treasure to care for'

'But what happens if he asks how mummy and daddy met?'

'We'll tell him the truth Cesca'

'Oh yeah course, mummy slept with one of her students which turnt out to be daddy'

'Yes that it'

Kissing her once again, Jonah began to undress and get into his costume that Marcus had chose for him. Cesca did the same but dressed Roary first. She had to thank Marcus very much for these costumes, they represented the family very well.

Entering the lounge was Superman, Superwoman and a little lion. Everyone giggled when they saw the family dressed up. Each costume was suited very well. Roary's costume suited his name, he was dressed up in a lion costume, it was perfect. Cesca was superwomen and Jonah was Superman. What a super family!

'I cant believe I dressed my son in a lion costume' Jonah smirked as he bounced Roary on his hip.

'Oh Jonah lighten up, Ronan told me you dressed him in a football kit' Ruth mummered as she walked in wearing a minnie mouse outfit.

Everyone looked just like the real characters, The next few hours was filled up with baby talk from Vicky and Flo. Cesca added the additional baby tips while the boys battled it out on guitar hero. Ruth however was sat on the sofa glued to her phone either texting her boyfriend or glued to social networking sites.

The evening was coming to a close, Marcus' kitchen ,looked like a bomb site. Empty cans took up the entire space of the work top. The places which earlier were filled up the top with food were not empty and on the floor. Just before everyone was going to leave. Jonah placed the camera on the fire place, stuck it on a ten second timer before telling everyone to pose.

Marcus' held Roary above his head, Cesca got on Jonah's back. Vicky and Flo posed like the bond girls, Ruth just pouted with her phone being very visible. Chris and Ronan pulled the most outrageous faces! What a truly funny family.

'We're going to hit some few clubs in a moment J, wanna come?' Ronan asked as he helped Vicky out the door.

'Na Ro, going to spend it with my family' Jonah replied as he helped his family into the car.


	38. Chapter 38

Jonah felt like he was being tapped, he opened his eyes and rolled over to see Cesca looking at him. 'It's your turn baby' Then the noise came, Jonah hopped out of bed, and yes turned his swag on.

'Roaaaaary! Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaary!' Jonah said as he walked down the hallway, he wasn't being load to scare him, it was more a soothing but loud voice as if to say 'I'm coming.' Jonah reached into the cot and held his son in the air who coincidently immediately stopped crying. 'What was all that about little man eh?' Jonah bought Roary into his chest and then began to sing and do a little dance he was singing the jungle book 'I say it's true-ue-ue, I wanna be like you-ou-ou' Roary started to giggle,'Am I funny Roar am I? Of course I am, I am Jonah Kirby' Jonah could be as cocky as he liked with his son, his two week old son can't answer back!

Jonah's song and dance kind of made Roary more awake, so they went down stairs the time on the oven read 6:28. It was early, but Jonah decided, if he wears Roary out he will sleep well tonight. Today the Kirby's were having a photo-shoot together which Jonah had arranged prior to the birth. Roary was now laying on the carpet in the lounge surrounded by pillows, just in case he rolled a little too far. Coffee was being made and milk was being warmed up while Cesca lay peacefully asleep. Jonah decided this was best because there was no-way she'ed leave the house with eye bags let a lone have a photo taken!

'Right then dude, you gonna be reem and drink all this up for me?' Jonah sat on the floor by his son and kept putting his tiny hands around the bottle, he knew he was far to young to hold it himself, he could only just hold his head up without support! But the concept was there.

Cbeebies blared through the television, Roary's little eye's were fixed yet his legs were kicking on the floor. He had no idea what was going on but the pretty colours were enough to entertain a young baby. 'Practising for Spur's trials are we?' Jonah strolled along past still in his pants trying to get the house in some sort of order, he had tidied kitchen and the lounge, well apart from the pillows making a circle around Roary.

…

'Right then' Jonah opened Roary's wardrobe and was kind of overwhelmed by the amount of clothes he had, he flicked through however Jonah was certainly going to be taking the miniature Ray-bans. Like father like son.

It was time for the dreaded nappy change, however it all went quite smoothly, as Jonah was beginning to become a pro. He decided to run Roary a quick bath to make sure he was immaculate for the shoot. 'Here is baby duck' Jonah said in a squeaky voice. 'Here is mummy duck' in a really stereotypical girly voice. 'And here is daddy duck' in a really low and grumpy voice. Once again the adorable giggles came and water covered Roary's dark baby hair. Jonah lifted Roary out and took him into the nursery, he dried him off, and put him in a nappy before getting a crisp white vest out. They it was time for the outfit, Jonah had to think carefully if he did anything wrong Cesca would flip, 'why would you ever put converse and shorts?' 'why would you put checked shirt and checked trousers' 'Jonah he can't wear those sunglasses with EVERYTHING'

In the end it was decided, he was wearing chino's and 'JLS' boots, as Cesca called them, well their baby was a style icon! He was wearing a ralph lauren red checked shirt only tucked in the front. He had a really cute jacket that matched but Jonah didn't want him getting to hot before they left. Jonah was wise enough to put on a bib, because if Roary dribbled to much down his ralphy, mummy wouldn't be best pleased.

Obviously Roary wasn't in these clothes everyday but today was a special occasion. Well, sort of. So it was appropriate.

Roary was the bouncer and Jonah was making Cesca a 'wake up coffee'. The kirby family were going to be up and out today.

…

They were all in the Car, all stylish and all awake, 'Are we reaaady to rumbleee' Jonah called.

'I think so' smiled Cesca.

They arrived at the studio and went inside, it was all familiar for Jonah, he knew all the angles, what to do for camera one and camera two, which lights shone where. 'Alright mate!' Jonah called high fiving the photographer, Jonah's usual client for next, Mark.

'Iya, hellooo' Mark said tickling Roary's tummy. Right lets first do the family ones, in colour, 'I know you know all this Jo, but anyway, the screen is green but comes out white in the photo's, we will do family ones, single one and then mother and baby, father and son, and then a couple of solo ones of Roary, sound like a plan?'

The first few Cesca was holding Roary and Jonah was stood by the side with him arm around Cesca but Jonah decided in wasn't really them , and it was all too cheesy so Jonah said 'Can we do a 180 mate? 'yeah okay' Cesca had no idea what he was on about so Jonah took Roary and lay him down on his front, Cesca and Jonah lay beside him both kissing his cheek, then all of a sudden a camera swept along the floor taking multiple shots. 'What was that?' Cesca queried, 'Basically because we are on the floor, the light doesn't show as well when you take a picture pointing the lens down and the sweep just makes the picture better.

Cesca never knew there was so much technicality in taking a few pictures, maybe she underestimated Jonah's line of work.

Pose after pose the Kirby's tried something new, they were enjoying it and the smiles on their faces translated through to the pictures. Cesca had black and white shots of her and Roary where she is holding him in the air with their noses touching.

Jonah had some silly ones, where he had sat Roary up against the green screen to look as if he was sitting up even though he was no-where near able to with his ray bans on. Jonah put his on and kind of squatted and was pointing as Roary then he was sat beside him with his arms folded. Cesca was sat beside the monitor looking at the photos as they came up. She couldn't help but laugh, her husband certainly knew how to rock a camera.

The shoot was over and they were positively knackered, it really took it out of you jumping around and posing for over 300 photos.

'Thank you so much that was great' Cesca thanked Mark. 'Thank you, you were great too, you should come again when he's a bit older, yano, photo's of him growing up' 'Sound's good' Jonah added. 'I'll put the pics on a disk and then drop em in tomorrow yeah? 'Alright cheers, thanks'

It was almost certain Roary would be sleeping on the way home so Jonah reached for his 'Keep calm and be reem' bib, in case he dribbled in his sleep. The Kirby's had performed and now it was time for a quiet afternoon in. Just the three of them.


	39. Chapter 39

Tying the laces on his little trainers Roary was ready for his first day at Waterloo Road. Buckling him in the car seat, Cesca said goodbye to Jonah and drove to the school.

It was the first time Cesca was to go back to the school, she was only working part time at the moment, Roary was only 4 months and Jonah was having regular photo shoots so instead of Marcus or Flo having to look after him all the time, they had agreed that two out of the three days Cesca went to work she'd bring Roary. When Cesca worked full time and Jonah was on a shoot, then they would confined in Marcus and Flo or even put him in the crèche.

'We off to see the lovely people mummy work with , aren't we Roar?' Cesca spoke as she took a glimpse in her rear view mirror and found a little Roary smiling.

…

'Oh Cesca, he's beautiful. Welcome back lovely' Ruby smiled as she greeted Cesca.

'Thanks Ruby, I'm ready for stroppy and hormonal pupils. Don't you just love this job' Cesca laughed back as she stood at the bottom of the Steps with Ruby.

One by one all the teachers arrived and stood by Cesca and Ruby. It was there way of meeting everyone. Of course as the teachers approached them, the first thing they did was stroke Roary like he was some sort of dog! Cesca knew that this day was going to be funny.

Seeing all the teachers was a real treat for Cesca, she had missed them a lot. She mostly missed Janeece, Tom, Chris and Karen. They had treated her so fairly after the whole issue with Jonah, Instead of dumping her on the side of the road. They made her feel more welcome then ever before. As she stood there waiting for the friendly faces to appear, she noticed a few new teachers arriving. What fun this was going to be, new teachers are always annoying at first, you have to treat them well. If you don't like them, then don't talk to them. That was Tom's motto anyway.

They all retreated to the staff room, apart from some off the less popular teacher assistants who stayed outside and kept an eye on the pupils as they arrived and were already causing havoc.

'I think everyone has realised already but if you haven't Cesca had re-joined the team again. Only for a few days to start with but hopefully next term our Spanish Señorita will be back with us for good, just in time for the Christmas production we hope. But for now we've got to keep the spirits high and welcome little Roary Kirby, Cesca will be bringing him in for a few days that she is working. Have a good day everyone' Karen announced as she left the room with her coffee.

'You best keep him away from any female pupils' Grantly mimicked.

'Oh for heaven's sake Grantly, surely your not that immature' Cesca snapped back.

'Tensions rising in the room' Tom Laughed as he helped Cesca out the door and walked her to her classroom.

Getting to her classroom Cesca sat down in her chair placing the car seat next to the chair, looking around her classroom felt good, It was like she was being whisked back into time. She missed teaching, it was her way of reaching out to the pupils and inspiring them. Noticing that the students were due to come in soon, she began to prepare the lesson. Roary was sleeping peacefully in the car seat, his elephant under his arm and the blanket pulled up to arms.

'Miss your back' A student exclaimed as they piled into the classroom, taking their seats.

'Yeah im back, you all ready to learn then?' Cesca smirked as she gave out the text books

Walking around her desk making sure she didn't disturb Roary, she began to go through the slide on the board. Teaching the year 10's how to ask for directions in Spanish. Something that even Jonah didn't understand when he was in her class.

The class were getting on brilliantly, they were quiet and seem to finish the task quicker then Cesca had planned. Giving them some more work, Cesca sat back in her chair and began looking at Roary. Thank god that he had been asleep for the lesson. He was quiet and the students didn't even know there was a baby in their class.

'Miss can I have some help please?'

Cesca nodded and went over to help a student, she began to help her with her work. A cooing sound echoed through the room. All the heads bopped up and scanned the room as Cesca looked very innocent. Slowly dashing back behind her desk she picked up the elephant that he had thrown out and gave it back to Roary.

She made up an excuse about the noise and they got back to work. It wasn't long until he began to whimper. Once again all the heads bopped up and they all looked at Mrs Kirby. She knew she had to get him out so she did. Reaching down, she unbuckled his straps and lifted him into her arms. The year 10 class all gasped as they saw their teacher lifting a baby into her arms.

Soon enough everyone was throwing out comments about Roary.

'Oh Miss he's well cute'

'oh my god Mrs Kirby has her baby out'

'he's the cutest baby ever'

'gotta admit miss looks well good after having a baby, you know what I mean?'

'I have to write this as my status'

'Your baby is like the cutest baby ever, like so cute'

'Miss he's adorable'

'He takes after his dad, Mr Kirby is good looking too'

'That baby is going to be handsome little thing ain't he'

Cesca laughed as she heard all the comments, she knew they wouldn't mind her having her baby in. The boys would find it a bit weird, but luckly she didn't have them today. It was whole day of girls. Something Cesca missed. Her house was full of boys, and Flo. Well Flo, she was too girlie to handle.

'What's his name miss?'

'Roary' She smiled as she bounced him on her knee.

'As in a lion? That's a bit strange isn't it miss?'

'Shut up Hannah, its cute'

'No not as in a lion Hannah, Mr Kirby just liked that name. Do you think he looks like a Roary?' Cesca smirked as she turn him around and held him up to the class.

Roary cooed as he saw all the face's looking at him, he scanned each and everyone with his big brown eyes. Cesca placed him back in the car seat with a dummy, and his elephant. Instructing the class to get on with their work, Cesca turnt around and started writing a Spanish paragraph on the board for the class to read out. She had only been writing for about 10 minutes.

When she turnt around she saw all the seats were empty. She then realised where they were. She looked over to Roary, he was swarmed by a bunch of girls, typical eh. Jonah would be proud of his little boy, he was already a heart warmer. Noticing that it was only 10 minutes until the end of the lesson, Cesca joined the girls as they all cooed over Roary.

…

'How did your first day go baby?' Jonah asked as Cesca cuddled up to Jonah on the sofa.

'Yeah it was actually really relaxed' She replied as she adjusted her position so Roary could lay flat on her chest.

'Did Roary enjoy it? Was he good?'

'He was excellent, first period I turnt around to write something on the board, I turnt back and the whole class were out the chairs and swarming his car seat, smiling at him and tickling his feet.'

Jonah jumped up, taking Roary from Cesca's arms. He starting swirling Roary around 'That's my boy, your 4 months old and already got the girl's lining up for you, you know what that means son? Your reem'

'Jonah'

'What? I got to tell him the truth'

'Yes but not using that word, its became a habit of yours, can't another word?'

' No can do baby doll'

Cesca laughed at Jonah, she really didn't like him using the word reem. But hay, if it kept him happy, it made her happy. The family snuggled into one another as they watched television together. Jonah knew how lucky he was but he still couldn't believe it, He had the women of his dreams and a little boy to be rough and tumble with. Life was a real happy ending for the Kirby s!


	40. Chapter 40

It was Cesca's Birthday at the weekend, and Jonah and Flo have been secretly plotting a surprise birthday party to be held at Flo and Chris'. 'So you've done invitations yeah, we just just need the balloons and a cake' Jonah was on the phone to Flo in the lounge hoping Cesca wouldn't come down. Roary was on the floor rolling around with some toys.

'Cake?' Cesca stood in the door way puzzled.

'Yeah cake, it's Mark, the photographers 30th birthday sometime this week and me and a couple of lads shooting that day thought we would buy him a cake' Jonah covered up.

'Awh, that sounds loverly Jonah' Cesca smiled at how thoughtful her husband was when really, that cake was hers. There was only a week to go so, they had to work fast, and somehow Chris was going to have to secretly give some of the staff at Waterloo Road invitations without Cesca realising.

…

'Chrisss!' Flo called, Chris was coming out of the bedroom to see an array of ingredients all lined up along the work top stood near was Flo who was huge, quite frankly, she was ready to burst, their baby was four days late and the pair couldn't be more excited. It was literally a waiting game right now.

'We are making Cesca's birthday cake' Flo announced.

'Erm, okay, I am not very good with the whole cake thing, cooking I can do, baking is a different matter' Chris murmered.

'Ooh, come of babe, it will be fun, Oo ow' Flo gasped a she help her apron covered bump.

'Are you okay, the baby isn't coming is it?' Chris spoke quickly with a hint of fear in his voice. Ever since the due date passed Chris was on edge, when he was at work he was texting an phoning constantly just in case.

'Calm down it's fine, just a little pain thats all, now lets measure out the sugar,Oh wait, look what I have for you!'

Flo was holding up an apron that had 'I'm the daddy' written on it. Chris beamed, he loved the sound of that, he was very soon going to be a daddy.

Before long they were in full flow, Chris was being a perfectionist with the measuring, as he was a scientist after all. He was used to having to get all the amount of chemicals and power absolutely precise, or the whole experiment could go wrong. He was treating this like an experiment. 'Chris just put a dash of milk in it, my mum used to do it, she said a cake isn't perfect without that bit of milk' 'Flo what do you mean by a dash? What happens if I put in just that bit to much, and the whole cake fails?' 'Calm it Kermit' Flo said as she put in 'A dash of milk' 'Well if this goes wrong, I am blaming it on that 'dash' of milk' Chris smirked.

The cake was in the oven and Chris and Flo were covered in flour and cake mix. ' You run yourself a bath i'll clean this mess up' Chris hugged Flo. 'Awh thank's baby, have fun!' Flo grinned as she waddled off to the bathroom.

'Don't forget to get the cake out in 8 minutes!' she called.

…

'Jonah go and get Roar ready for Marcus' Cesca yelled down the stairs. She was getting ready as her and Jonah were going out to have a meal, something they hadn't done in very long time.

'Come on then fella lets get you cleaned up and looking reem'

Jonah layed Roary in his play pen whilst he browsed the contents of Roary's wardrobe, it was astonishing how much babies grow in their first year. There were already piles of baby grows and t-shirts that didn't fit him. Roary didn't need anything fancy on today, he was to be spending time with his grandad, 'right then I think some grey tracksuit bottoms and your red 'reem team' t-shirt don't you?' Jonah looked down upon his son who giggled as if to say yes. 'Do you think it would make mummy happy if you wore red converses to match?'

Jonah was so good with Roary, Cesca was proud. She came in and admired her son. He looked cute with his messed up dark hair and casual but stylish out fit. Cesca and Jonah shared an embrace. Cesca's hair and make-up was done, it just time for the out fit. Jonah was to catch a shower and then shove some clothes on before they were off.

'So then Roary lets get your bag ready for Grandad, what Pj's you gonna want, football ones or lion ones?'

Jonah heard as he went out 'Football ones!'

'I think you should have your lion ones for a change, if it was down to daddy I think you would be living breathing eating football don't you?' Roary gave yet another of his adorable giggles again.

…

Chris took the cake out of the oven, it looked and smelled wonderful. But as he wiped the last of the work tops clean he heard an almighty scream from Flo. Chris zoomed in faster than Usain Bolt. Flo was crying.

'Chris, I think I'm in labour'

'OH MY GOD right lets get you out' Chris helped her into the bedroom, she could barely walk. Wet footprints covered the carpet. Chris lay her on their silk bedding, not caring that the water would probably wreck the expensive bedspread. His wife was all that mattered right now. She cried out in pain, her contractions were oddly very close together. 'Are you sure your pains earlier weren't contractions' 'I don't know maybe they were' Flo breathlessly exclaimed. He grabbed his t-shirt off the floor and put it on Flo.

'Flo, I think I can see the head' Chris said worry coming through in his voice.

'CALL AN AMBULANCE ALREADY' Flo screamed at the top of her voice. Chris kind of forgot about that.

'It's my girlfriend, she's in labour and I can see the head, 54 MapleGrove Avenue Flat 3, Rochdale'

Flo was put at ease, she trusted Chris but felt she definitely needed an expert.

…

Unknown to the fact their niece was on her way, Cesca and Jonah were enjoying their meal in a very romantic Italian restaurant. Kisses were shared and wine was drunk it was lovely and they enjoyed every minute of it.

…

The ambulance crew came in took one look and new 'We have to deliver the baby here, Flo is fully dilated'

This birth was certainly going quicker than Cesca prolonged trauma.

'Now Flo, this should be quick and easy..'

'EASY, REALLY?'

'..This baby can be out in two pushes, if you work really hard'

'EASY FOR YOU TO SAY ALL YOUR DOING IS LOOKING UP MY FANNY!'

Flo wasn't normally this unsophisticated, but she was in pain and was agitated to say the least. Chris was holding her hand, but couldn't help but laugh.

But his laughter turned to fear as the paramedic lifted their daughter from the sheets.

The paramedics face's went white.

Their daughter didn't cry.


	41. Chapter 41

'Chris Chris, what's wrong with her? What's wrong with our daughter?' Flo cried out as she watched the paramedics crowd over her baby.

'We're doing the best we can'

Flo was perched up on the bed, her head was wet with sweat, Chris sat to the side of her holding her hand as they both watched in fear.

They had waited 9 months for their little daughter to make her arrival. Her nursery had been painted, The wardrobe will filled up to the brim with clothes. Chris had taken a months paternity leave and Flo well she was just looking forward to being able to wear her high heels again, just like her older sister.

Chris studied the paramedics as they cleared her airways. Nothing. One paramedic put two fingers on her chest and began to resuscitate her. Still Nothing. Each time they looked at each other and shook their head, Flo would sobbed some more. Her eyes were fixed on the paramedics. She tried to tear her eyes away but she would stare at them in fear.

Their daughter was wrapped in foil as they tried to get her warm, it was like everything they tried refused to work. Flo shook her head as she saw them stop resuscitating her.

'Miss Montoya, Mr Mead, im sorry'

Throwing her head into Chris' lap, Flo refused to accept that her daughter was dead. Chris didn't know what to do with himself. Surly there is more the paramedic's can do right?

'she cant be dead. Chris, do something... please' Flo sobbed as she gazed over to her lifeless daughter laying in foil.

'There is nothing your partner can do, we tried it all. You just have to let nature takes it's cause'

'Nature, what's fricking nature got to do with this? How would you like it if you just got told your daughter is dead. You would want someone else to try something wouldn't you? Eh?'

'Miss Montoya, to need to calm down. Your daughter is in peace'

'Chris go do something, try it again, anything, she's not dead I tell you'

'um. I mean.. I um. Did a CPR course. I guess I could try' Chris muttered as he staggered over to his daughter.

Placing two fingers in the middle of her chest, Chris pushed down lightly. He repeated this several times, each time he blew gently into her mouth. The paramedic's were trying to calm Flo down, for someone who had just been through a heck of a lot of pain she was back as her feisty self. She watched closely as Chris carried on doing CPR.

He turnt round to Flo, she saw his expression on his face and realised that there was nothing else to do. She was gone. Taking his hands away from her chest and placing them in his pockets Chris walked back to the bed to comfort Flo. But as he turnt around, the faintest whimper escaped their daughters mouth. Instantly Chris whipped round and saw her little chest rising.

The paramedics rushed over to Chris. They couldn't believe it. If Chris hadn't stepped in then she wouldn't be alive now. Wrapping her in a blanket, Chris scooped their daughter up in his arms and carried her to Flo. She stretched her arms out as he gently placed their baby in her arms. She looked just like Flo, dark brown hair but had her dad's big blue eyes. Stroking her little fist's Flo let out the biggest smile, after all the trauma of loosing her, Their daughter was finally here.

'You better call or text Ces, I'm sure she'll want to see her niece' Flo whispered.

…

Cesca and Jonah were enjoying a relaxing embrace in front of the telly together. Roary was round Marcus' probably being spoilt rotten by Ruth. It was rare that Cesca and Jonah shared one to one time when they had Roary, he would wake up at least three times a night. The joys of having a baby.

The sound of Cesca's phone vibrating echoed against the table. Stretching over Jonah, she reached for her phone before reading the message.

'_Harper May Mead has made her entrance into the world. Does Auntie and Uncle want to see her? Chris x'_

As soon as Cesca's finished reading the text, her face was glowing. She had the biggest smile on her face. Finally, she had her sister back. Cesca was beginning to get fed up with the hormonal Flo, but she knew what she was going through.

'Ces what is it?'

'Flo.. she's had the baby, we have to go and see her' Cesca muttered as she raced to find her shoes.

'woah that's amazing, bet Chris is well speechless. I was when Roar was born, the tiny little bundle in my arms, such a heart warming mo-'

'Alright J, we get it, let's go now'

Practically racing out the door Cesca threw her bag in the back seat before taking the driver's seat. Honking the horn Cesca sat there twiddling her thumbs while she waited for Jonah.

'JONAAAAH, COME ON'

'Alright Cesca, hold on a moment'

Strutting out the door Jonah came out wearing his ray bans and vans. Under her voice Cesca tutted, why did he have to get dressed up just to go to the hospital.

…

'Where my beautiful niece then' Cesca smiled as she entered the room all giggling.

There is Flo's arms was the tiny niece of Cesca Kirby. Her skin was tanned just like her mums, she already had a little bit of hair, most probably will grow to be like Flo's. She had big ocean blue eyes, just like her daddy. Harper was going to have all the boys lining up at her front door.

'Just wait until Roary sees your Harper' Cesca whispered to her niece who was cooing away in her mother's arms.


	42. Chapter 42

'Right is everything ready?' Flo stood in the middle of the room admiring hers and Jonah's work.

The whole of Cesca and Jonah's living room/dining room was decorated. Red and white themed, with red and white balloons, red and white polka dot napkins the lot. Every detail was immaculately planned.

'Here it is!' Jonah came in with the most beautiful cake It had Cesca spelt out in Red swirly writing and then a high heeled shoe made out of red icing that Flo made. Him and Flo had spent all morning preparing it, Jonah had just finished the finishing touches.

'Oh Jonah, it's beautiful, do you think she will like all this?' I think so, Jonah gave Flo and friendly hug 'Hive Five partner!'.

'Owww! Jonah why do you hive five so hard!'

'Because I'm reem.'

…

It was Friday afternoon, Harper was 3 days old and was a beautiful baby but she sure cried a lot. Roary was more chilled out but he was five months older! Both babies were asleep up stairs and Chris and Cesca were still at Waterloo Road, Chris being deputy, had to work part time for a bit, as he couldn't take his full time off as it was a new term at Waterloo Road and there was too much work to be done.

He too was in on the Birthday scheme and had been carefully ninja-ing about around the school attempting to catch all the people with invitations. But there was one person he had given it too, and that was Janneece, this was simply because she was often with Cesca, and never be able to keep a surprise party a surprise.

'Right Janneece i'm off, but before I go, this is for you, it's Cesca birthday tommorow but we are having a get together tonight, I er, didn't want to give it to you earlier because well, we all know what your like with secrets' Chris awkwardly voiced a well known fact.

'Oi you cheeky, I can keep a secret, can Cheryl come?'

'Yeah sure, Roary and Harper will be there, when it gets late they can kip upstairs'

'Should be laugh, who else is goin'?' Janneece smirked gathering up her things.

'Well, urm, Tom, Adana, Karen, Rob a few others, bizarely Grantly but me and Jonah thought it would be funny, he is easy to keep happy once he has a drink on the, proper alkie he is!'

'Haha yes! He is hilarious seems funny, going to a do with all my old teachers!'

'Well think what Jonahs gonna feel like!'

…

Jonah and Flo were in the nursery, with both their babies on the play mat. Harper just lay gazing and taking in her surroundings, she was still so little. Roary was more boisterous and was crawling about he seemed interested in Harper and kept touching her face.

Jonah was reassuring him 'Do you like your cousin Roar? Isn't she pretty? Be careful not too hard'

Roary being a little rough with the born baby but what was he to know, he was only little himself!

It was such a lovely sight seeing the two babies together!

…

Cesca was in the car and she could see Chris a few cars behind, she had know idea why he was coming this way, he should of left ages ago and be home by now as he was leaving later because of the baby.

Chris could see the blue clio and panicked, he was supposed to be there before Cesca! He quickly diverted route and raced through the roads, jumped out the car and pounded on the door.

Flo ran down the stairs wondering why there was so much noise and where Chris was.

'Sorry i'm late babe, Janneece wouldn't shut up and..

'It's okay, I have your change of clothes up there Cesca will be here any minute so hurry up!'

'Okay but wheres but gorgeous daughter?'

'Here she is' Jonah came down the stairs with Roary in one arm and Harper in the other. They looked quite similar with their dark hair and tanned skin, Harper was wearing a beautiful white nd red polka dot dress to match the decorations and Roary had a white shirt on with some chinos. The white shirt had a small red lion embroidered in the corner, they looked so cute.

'Look at you two!' Chris grinned as he kissed his nephew and daughter on the forehead.

'CHRIS GET CHANGED NOW I can see Cesca's car!'

'Okay i'm going!'

As it was Friday Cesca had lots of books in her car ready to mark so hopefully it would be a while before she actually got to the door!'

Chris ran down and the five of them stood eagerly in front of door waiting for the key to turn so they could shout a huge Surpriseeeeeee!

Flo was in the middle and Chris and Jonah each had their babies waiting in anticipation.

What was taking Cesca so long?

Jonah made his way to the curtains in the living room and peeked out.

'Shes on the phone sat in the car' Jonah said a little disappointed, he wanted Cesca to hurry up, he couldn't wait for her too see what they had done for her!

'Typical Cesca' Chris said.

But then it came, the door creeped open and Cesca laboutin'ed foot stepped on the door mat the as she looked up.

'!' They yelled.

Followed by a cry from harper, it was all a bit too much noise for her little ears.

Cesca giggled, 'Now look what you've done!, thank you guys wow, this is gorgeous it's a bit much just for us though isn't it?'

As if on cue, the doorbell went again and they all filtered in. Tonight was going to be one to remember!


	43. Chapter 43

Flo grabbed Cesca's hand and gently but forcefully dragged her upstairs, leading her into her bedroom. Flo walked out leaving Cesca alone in the room. Confusion rose in her body as she was left alone in her room. Her foot began to tap as she was overcome by a power of bordem. She sat down on the chair twiddling her thumbs uncertain on what she was meant to do. Looking around her room she soon realised why she was in the room.

Laying on the bed was a Tiffany blue on shouldered cocktail dress. Next to the dress a pair of new Jimmy Choos were placed neatly. The straps were covered in golden sequences which sparkled with the sun light. Chuckling to herself, Cesca began to undress and slip into her new outfit. Fixing her hair and make-up, Cesca was now ready to go and enjoy the party downstairs.

Jonah was relaxed on the sofa with Roary, he was paying full attention on his growing son. Instantly his attention was directed at his wife, she strutted into the lounge wearing her new outfit. Jonah felt his jar drop. Each day, he was becoming more and more proud of Cesca. Scooping his son up in his arms, Jonah walked over to Cesca taking her hand, he twirled her around and pulled her into an embrace.

'Doesn't mummy look beautiful Roar?' Jonah smiled as he bounced Roary up and down in his arms.

Cesca laughed as she walked away. Their lounge was packed with people, baring in mind they had a small lounge. Familiar faces were sat around with drinks in their hand, laughter filled the room as Rob and Aidan did an impression of the chuckle brothers not to mention Jonah and Chris trying copy the vocals to Mysterious Girl.

Pulling Cesca aside, Chris handed her a passion fruit Martini.

'Ces can I ask you something?' Chris questioned as he tried to make his voice as quiet as he could go in case anyone overheard.

'Um yeah fire away'

'I was thinking of asking Flo to marry me, but I wanted to know if I had your blessing first?'

'Oh Chris, that's such a lovely idea that you came and asked me. But really, shouldn't you off called papa up?' Cesca laughed 'Go ahead, make a woman out of her, this means I get to be maid of honour'

'That's if Flo chooses you, thank you by the way'

As Chris walked away Cesca was over-whelmed by emotion. The fact that Chris has asked her for her blessing was just indescribable. Being asked instead of Papa, made here feel special. She was finally going to see her baby sister marry around to the man she loves.

Returning back to the crowd of people, Cesca couldn't help but gaze at Chris and Flo who were in awe at the sleeping baby in Flo's arms. Cesca didn't realise until Karen had joined her on the sofa to comfort her, that infact her face was streaming with tears. Karen pulled her into a hug as she felt Cesca smiled against her shoulder.

'Do you want to tell me what's making you so upset then Ces?' Karen whispered.

'Over the years, before I moved to England. Me and Flo weren't that close, she wasn't into the things I was in. Since she's been over here, we've connected better. Now look at her. She's a mother and so I am. I'm just so proud of my little sister'

'I'm sure she's proud of you too Cesca, just takes something little to bring you two closer'

Cesca was brought out of her daze when the sound of crying pierced through her ear drums. Jumping to her feet she scooping the whimpering baby up from his bouncer and returned to the sofa. She rocked him in her arms, his coo's and laughs made Cesca smile as she made unusual voices in hope to make him laugh.

Jonah entered the room his hands filled with presents. Laughing to her self Cesca couldn't help but think how spoilt she was, but not in a vain way. Placing Roary next to her on the sofa, he sat calmly next to his mum.

Handing over the first present, Cesca squirmed as she began to unwrap the present. Her eyes lit up as she saw the canvas on her lap, a photo of the photo shoot she had with Roary and Jonah was blown up on the canvas. It was one of her favourite photo's they had taken, No wonder Jonah kept asking her which her favourite was.

'There's a place above the dresser in our room if you want to put it up there Ces?'

'That would be perfect!'

Being handed a second present which was marked 'to auntie Cesca love from Harper' she instantly smiled as she opened the present. It contained a little blue box. Carefully opening the box, there neatly inside the box was a sliver bracelet it had little red and white beads and charms. One charm was a sliver love heart with the words 'To Aunty Cesca, happy birthday love baby Harper' engraved on it.

'Now how could a 2 day old baby pick out this beautiful bracelet eh?' Cesca laughed as she gently kissed Harper's forehead making sure she didn't awake her.

One by one Cesca unwrapped the presents revealing gifts from friends and family. She received a bunch of presents from her little boy, including a 'mum' polished glass keep safe, a huge mother birthday card and a small white mum teddy. From Karen, Rob and their brood she received vouchers for her favourite shops. Money from her family back in Spain. Janeece brought her fluffy heatable slippers and a joke present; inflatable 'grow your own husband' Vicki and Ronan were unable to attend, due to her being overdue so they sent round a basket of spa treatment and more importantly a Spanish omelette book; When she was a teacher she failed on many attempts to making an omelette when she was showing the class. Flo and Chris promised her they'd take her out to a top swanky Restaurant. Jonah knew that after her endless amount of money she received he would have to endure a whole day of shopping. Something he would never get bored off.

'Guys you've spoilt me, you didn't have too' Cesca shrugged as she cradled her little boy.

'Your worth anything, I'd go to other side of the world to get you something special' Jonah smiled before giving her a passionate kiss. He was soppy at times.

'When it's our birthday we expect high top presents from you Montoya' Tom joked from the other side of the room as he gulped down a can of fosters.

'Excuse me Clarkson, I think you find its Kirby now' Cesca laughed as she threw a pillow in his direction.

'You'll forever be our quirky Montoya Spanish teacher that all the boys took a sneak peak up your skirt' Tom confessed.

Cesca's cheek turnt beet red as she buried her head gently in Roary's baby grow. Jonah mouthed the words ' I was one of them' before Cesca could see him. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and a lot of Drink. Obviously Cesca and Jonah weren't drinking a lot and neither were Flo and Chris. Where-as a certain Mr Clarkson was steaming, Karen began to feel uncomfortable at the thought of her staff being off his head. Although it was pretty funny.

The door bell rung as the group were in mid conversation. Flo walked out and opened the door. There placed on the doorstep was a huge bunch of white lilies, Cesca's favourite. She carried them into the lounge and placed them on the table infront of Cesca. Her eyes widened at the thought of someone buying her flowers.

'Um, who are they from?' Jonah questioned.

Finding the place card Cesca read it out 'Cesca Kirby, we haven't had a chance to meet yet, but I hope we get on like a house on fire. See you Monday. Love Sian and Jez Diamond'

Jonah and Cesca's face turnt to confusion. Who were they? And how did they know were they lived?

'Anyone got a clue who they are?'

'They are the new teachers. Sian is the head of science and Jez is the new PE teacher' Janeece blurted out.

'That's lovely of them' Karen smiled as the thought of her new staff sat in their posh apartment as they ordered a bunch of flowers for a colleague they had never met.

Jonah and Chris carried two sleeping babies upstairs, the travel cot for Flo had been put up next to Roary's cot. Two cousins would be sleeping together for the first time. How cute!

'Ces, we're all going out to the town do you want to join? Celebrate your birthday dancing in a Rochdale club sipping Martini's and necking down vodka shots?' Janeece muttered as she, Ruby and a few of Cesca's childhood friends slipped their feet into their stilettos.

'Go on Ces, be wild for tonight, take Flo with you. Me and Chris can cope. What the worst that could happen eh?' Jonah persuaded Cesca as he gave her a kiss on the lips before letting them go.

'ok ok, but if Roary wakes up his blanket is the cupboard, his milk has been made already and his napp-'

'his nappies are in the changing bag behind the sofa, I get it Ces, now GO'

Cesca and the girls bundled into a taxi, as they drove off to spent a whole night in the club. Sipping Martini's, necking down vodka shots and dancing until all hours just like Janeece had said.

'J, You know what we can do know the girls have gone?'

'FOOTBALL' They both exclaimed at the same time, as they switched the television on to a football match, they sat with their beer cans and their eye's glued onto the football. Just like men should.


	44. Chapter 44

'Urgh' Jonah rolled out of bed, Roary was being irritable tonight, this was the fourth time he had woken four times already and it was only 2O'clock in the morning. Cesca had been up the first couple of times but now Jonah was taking his turn.

'What is all this noise about little man? What's up with you tonight, its so unlike my Roary, Jonah soothed, yet Roary was still howling.

Jonah scooped him up and rocked him gently, he was still grizzling, Jonah realised Roary seemed a bit warm he turned the light on. Roary's little cheeks were beet red and he had tears streaming down his face. Jonah prised open his little mouth, he peered in, it was happening all over again. Most of Roary tiny milk teeth had more or less come through but he see the bigger back ones attempting to make an appearance. Poor Roary, he was in so much pain.

Jonah slipped on some grey trackies and took Roary downstairs. Roary generally didn't have a dummy but teething was painful so Jonah reached the lion dummy from the cupboard them dipped in the calpol. He gave it too Roary who's face seemed to lighten up when the sweet medicine hit his tounge.

'Is that nice is it?' Jonah kissed his sons forehead. Roary's dark hair was swept across his head , he was a stunning little boy.

Roary was getting restless as if he wanted to go on the floor.

'Are you really up for moving about, because i'm sure not mate' Jonah looked at his son who gave him a weird look.

The pair went into the lounge Jonah yawning, he had a shoot in the morning and he knew the make up crew would have to do something about those dark under eye circles. He had a shoot for fatface not next. He was doing winter accessories today: bobble hats, long woolly scarfs and gloves. Jonah shut the door leading to the hallway. Roary hadn't yet attempted to climb the stairs by himself and as Jonah was so tired, Roary getting out of sight was highly probable.

Jonah switched the lounge light on and popped Roary down on the floor, he got a small soft football and Roary looked up at him, he through the ball at Roary's head and said 'And Roary Kirby goes for a header and it's a smashing one too!' in a very football-esque fashion.

…

Cesca awoke and rolled over expecting to see her gorgeous husband however disappointedly rolled over to an empty pillow. She slipped on her red silk dressing gown and delicately top-toed down the stairs. She edged into the living room and smiled. Her baby was lying on her husbands toned chest well, dribbling on her husbands toned chest.

Cesca went and kissed both her sleeping beauties on the nose. Jonah's eye lids slowly peeled apart, he smiled as he set eyes on his beautiful wife.

Caesca mouthed Coffee?

Jonah weakly nodded.

…

'Okay Jonah four shots left, I really want you to change it around, that scarf wont self itself, you need to sell it.'

'Sorry mate, its just I've been up with my baby the best part of all last night and..'

The photographer cut in 'No excuses mate now nail it'

Jonah got it. It drained him to the core, but it was his job and he had to perform. It was still so early, Cesca would have just got to school, the shoot had to be early because the company wanted the early morning fog in the images.

…

Meanwhile Chris was crapping himself. He had left a trail around his swish flat for Flo to follow when she awoke, today was the day he was to ask Flo for her hand in marriage, he had already spoke to Papa Montoya who was delighted at the prospect of coming to England for a family reunion for the wedding.

Chris was always at work early anyway as deputy headship was an important placement. Also today he would be greeting new members of the staff Sian and Jez Diamond, Sian was to be the new head of Science and Jez was to be the new head of P.E. Unbeknown to anyone else, but Karen was leaving at the end of term and Chris will be taking over the headship; he felt privileged yet there was a hint of sadness that meant he would have to give up being a science teacher hense new recruit Sian.

…

Jonah text his dad and asked if he could have Roary for a couple more hours simply because although he loved spending time with his son, more than anything in the world, Roary was poorly and was a handful today so Jonah was to have a bit of rest. He drove past Chris' and Flo's and decided he might pop in on Flo. As Chris wasn't entitled to as much leave as he wanted he thought that might be a bit hard on Flo. She was so young yet was doing a brilliant job with Harper. It's a well known fact that new mums often feel lonely early on So Jonah wanted to show he cared. He knocked on the door and heard Flo call 'ITS OPEN' Jonah crept in there were rose petals everywhere he asked

'Flo?'

'i'm in bed what are you doing here at this time?'

'Thanks for the welcome, well I had an early shoot and Roarys with my dad so I thought i'd pop in'

'You mean check up on me?'

'Nooooooooooooooooooo, now why would I do that!' Jonah joked.

Jonah liked spending time with Flo as they were the same age. He got into the other side of the bed

next to Flo, still wearing one the woolly hats from the shoot and almost went straight to sleep.

'What you doing getting in my bed?'

'Well i'm a tired sausage'

The pair broke out in giggles.

'Hey Flo did you know, there are petals like EVERYWHERE out there!'

'Really? Come on?'

Flo yanked Jonah out of bed, she was only wearing Chris' hoodie and, some miniature shorts, but it didn't make anyone feel uncomfortable because they were close.

Flo noticed a massive red arrow stuck to the cereal cupboard. She ran like an excited little girl on her first day of school. She opened the cupboard and there was an arrow on favorite cereal. Cookie crisp.

'Are you serious? You east cookie crisp for breakfast? How old are you woman?'

'I bet you secretly love it too' was Flo's reply.

There was a grizzle, 'i'll go' Jonah said who went off to the nursery to go and get Harper who had slept well last night only waking up once, Jonah was jealous.

'Iya princess' Jonah picked Harper up, her room was so pink Jonah had never seen so much pink he felt like he was in candy floss land.

'Jonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Look' Flo bounded in, 'look its clues!' 'Chris has left me a challenge'

'Alright Sherlock Montoya lets go on a treasure hunt Harper huh?'

Flo kissed her little girl on the cheek and she let out the most adorable giggle which made both Jonah and Flo's hearts melt.

you will find me where our little one likes to play, where she likes to giggle day after day.

'I know! Her playpen, lounge now, lets go' The three of them went to investigate. There it is!

If you want to make a cup of tea, I'm a vital ingredient come and find me.

'Where do you keep your teabags!' Jonah exclaimed getting into all the excitement, Harper was in his arms looking bewildered wondering what all the fuss is about.

'By the kettle in the teabag pot' Flo ran off.

You might have to through all your shoes, but I'm in a pair of Jimmy Choos.

'He didn't rhyme that one too good'

'He didn't but I don't care' Flo was ecstatic.

All of her Jimmy shoes were on the floor and they were all sat down sorting through them look inside each one, obviously some were obvious the next clue wasn't in there as there wasn't much to them but they had to look down all of here ankle boots and everything.

'It's not in any of them' Flo sighed.

'Wait whats this one?' Jonah held up a knee high boot.

'That's a laboutin Jonah, not a Jimmy, don't you know the difference? You do live with Cesca'

'No I don't...and neither does Chris' Jonah grinned as he took out the pink post-it note.

This is the last one, it's certainly the best better than all the rest, you need to look in the bathroom, it's in something I use to groom.

Jonah gasped. Flo said 'What?'

'Oh nothing'

Jonah had realised what this was all about, Chris was clever after all, he put groom in the clue because he was asking Flo to marry him

They were all in the bathroom, Flo was sorting through the cupboard, when she came across a hair gel, Chris didn't even use hair gel?

She rattled it and it was empty but the the jingling of something inside, she opened the pot and inside was one last post-it note and a dainty silver ring, the post-it note read'

'I hope this last note will fill you with glee,

and I am sorry I am not there to get down on one knee.

Just like I said this is the last note you'll read,

Flo Montoya will you become my Mrs Mead?'

Flo screamed and through her arms round Jonah and Harper and then started crying tears of joy.

She shakily grabbed her phone and dialed Chris, she knew it was break time back at Waterloo Road so it didn't matter.

'YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES' was all Flo shouted.

Chris beamed, he was so happy.

Everyone in the staff room looked at him and he simply said in a voice quieter than a mouse 'I'm getting married'

They all cheered and Cesca jumped up and tripped over the coffee table and face planted. The whole room howled with laughter.

'Smooth Ces' smooth' Tom laughed

Chris jumped up and picked her up, then she hugged him and said 'congratulations babe' her hair all over her face.

Chris giggled.

'Pub later to celebrate?' Grantly suggested.

'No sorry mate, I am going home to spend it with my daughter and and fiancée'

Cesca smiled.


	45. Chapter 45

_What about this one then?' _Cesca questioned Flo as she pointed to a wedding dress in the bridal magazine.

_'If I want to look like mother Teresa then that's perfect'  
><em>

_'Hold your horses woman'  
><em>

Their Friday morning had consisted of having their heads buried in bridal magazines, wedding programmes were continuously being showed on the television. Each sister would take it in turns to doing the cup of tea run. They had gone through at least half a box of teabags before it reached lunch time. Harper and Roary were sat in their bouncers, which were opposite to each other. They laughed and smiled at each other all the time Being sisters, Flo and Cesca had the talent of knowing what each other is thinking. For example, Cesca dressed Roary in a red dungaree outfit with white miniature socks and pair of red boat shoes. When she turnt up at Flo's she saw that Flo had dressed Harper in red as well. Harper wore a red sun dress and white socks with red dolly shoes. They had a habit of dressing their babies in similar colours.  
>Throwing the books down on the coffee table. Flo sat back. Her face look agitated as her eyes were showing signs of tiredness.<p>

_'Shall we go for a walk? get these little nippers some fresh air' _Cesca suggested as she lifted Roary out the bouncer.

_'_

_Yeah that's a good idea Ces, there are few wedding shops down the high-street. Maybe we could have a sneak look?'  
><em>

_'Of course we should Flo. I need to find a new outfit' _Cesca chuckled.

Both babies were in their pushchairs, everything they needed were in their bags, they were all ready. Ready Set Go. Cesca and Flo walked side by side as they pushed their babies. Broad smiles upon their faces as the warm October sun shone on their shoulders. October heatwave something that didn't happen often but when it did happen, both the sisters loved it.  
>Their family were going to come over from Spain for Christmas and stay for a little bit longer into the new year as the wedding wasn't long after Christmas. This would be Roary and Harper's first Christmas. Exciting Times.<p>

Arriving outside the bridal shop. Both Flo and Cesca's jaw's dropped as they studied the beautiful and delicate wedding gown's displayed in the window. There were two wedding dresses on display. Both very different from one another. The first one was tightly fitted with a lace skirt and bodice. It was very 1950's style. Where-as the other wedding dress was a ballerina style skirt. The colour was a very pale pink. Flo didn't know what style she wanted. She was a typical girlie girl. She was into the big ballerina dresses. However, now she was a mother she wanted something classy and elegant.

The two sisters walked into the shop and placed both he buggy's in the corner out of the way of the other customers in the shop. They began to rummage through the endless amount of wedding dresses. Cesca would hold up various dresses and wait for Flo's response. Her response was simply a groan or a head shake. However, she had put 2 of her favourite dresses in a pile to try on. She had even found little suits and flower girl outfits for Roary and Harper!

Cesca sat on the chair waiting patiently as Flo tried on the two dresses. Harper and Roary were sat up in their pushchair's talking to themselves in their baby language. Both babies were oblivious to what was happening. All they knew it is that were In their pushchair's while their mum's were shopping. Something both babies would have to get used to as they get older.

'Are you ready Cesca?' Flo spoke from the other side of the changing rooms.

'Hell Yeah!' Cesca eagerly shouted back.

Flo stepped out wear a tightly fitted column dress. The bodice was strapless and tight with a dipped neckline. The bodice was decorated in delicate moonstones and diamanté. The dress had pleats all around it which made it hug her dainty figure. The skirt of the dress flowed into a fluted base with a train at the back. As she spun around, Cesca was speechless. She looked beautiful. By the expression on Flo's face, she had found the one she loved. She wanted this one.

'Woah. Flo. You look. Wow' Cesca stuttered as she walked around Flo trying to take in every detail of the dress.

'how much is it?' Cesca asked as Flo rummaged around to find the price tag. Her eyes widened as she saw the clear amount on the tag. She would never be able to afford it.

'I do love this one Cesca, I feel like a women in it. I feel like me'

'What about the other one?

She walked back into the changing rooms to try on the second dress. She liked this other dress, it was more girlie. If she was honest, she didn't know what one she liked after she saw herself in the dress. Flo pulled back the curtain to let Cesca see. She was wearing a ballerina style dress. The bodice was fitted and pleated into the waist with roses along one side of the shoulder strap. The skirt at the back fell neatly into a long train. Looking at herself in this one, she loved this one also.

'I prefer the other one Flo'

'Yeah I do too, I'll have to tell Chris about them, maybe he'll you know buy it!' Flo chuckled as she got undress out of the wedding dresses and back into her comforts.

….

The babies were beginning to be restless, dont blame them. They spent three and a half hours sitting bored in their pushchairs, while their mum's looked around for wedding dresses. The sisters had decided to take them to the park for a little adventure. Cesca was buzzing to try out her new camera Jonah had brought her. This was a perfect way to take some photos.

'Come on Roar, you can smile for me can't you?' Cesca exclaimed as she bent in front of Roary with the camera. Cesca was trying to get at all different angles like a professional photographer would do.

'Harper how about you be a good girl and smile for Auntie Cesca?' Cesca smiled a she began to take photo's of harper.

Trying to be 'down with the kids' Cesca found a timer setting on her camera and placed it on a high object before she and Flo raced behind the babies for a group photos. The sisters took silly photo's of each other doing silly poses. Over the space of half an hour the camera was filled up with at least fifty photo's of the girls and the babies. Cesca knew she'd have to put them on her computer quickly as she'd knew Flo would want to update her facebook photo albums.

On their way home, they stopped for a cheeky fish and chips. Comfort food as their mum would call it. They even tried the babies on a small chip or two. Roary scoffed them down like a hoover while as Harper she took it slow with her food, saving every last nibble of the chip.

…

'Come on Jonah, one more photo before I put them on the computer' Cesca moaned as she held the camera in front of her and Jonah.

Cesca thought Jonah would be used to having his photo taken. He was more interested on catching up with the latest soaps, just like Cesca did.

'Alright Mr grumpy, no more photos. Thought you were more fun then this'

Jonah smirked at Cesca before he pushed her feet off his legs. Cesca's face turnt to confession as she watched Jonah place his drink on the table. He took the camera out of her hand and put it on the table before taking her hand and leading her upstars.


	46. Chapter 46

Jonah was sat in the middle of the lounge tickling Harper's belly, watching her little face light up was so adorable. It was Jonah's day off today and was looking after Roary and Harper, Flo was having her interview. 

However now Chris was head he would have to interview her! Only, obviously the governors would also give her an interview to make it fair. Flo was going for, classroom assistant. She would help the special needs children as well as general basic teaching if need be.

The problem was Flo's qualifications were all Spanish! So she would have to work twice as hard to make sure she could prove her capability.

'Ooo, Cesca I am so nervous!' Flo trembled in the staffroom.

'You will be fine! First of all you just need to have a chat with your soon to be husband then some governors will verify it! Piece of cake.' Cesca stated.

'Easy for you to say brainbox' Flo strolled out.

'Good Luck Flo!' chorused most of the teachers, they all knew Flo quite well, she was always at the school.

…

'Gentle Roary, gentle, look what part of gentle don't you understand little man?' Jonah brushed his finger down his sons tanned skin, it was so smooth and perfect. Although, Roary was being a typical boy today, Harper was only dainty, the last thing Jonah would want to happen is anything to happen to his delicate little niece. Roary was up on his feet now, Cesca had removed all objects off the surfaces, locked all the cupboards they never knew how much energy an eight month old child had!

…

'So, Florence Kirby, why do you consider yourself suitable for this position?' Chris smirked and raised one eyebrow.

'Well, Mr Mead, I love inspiring young people and..

'Lies.' Chris cut in.

'Oi, let me finish ...and I relish in children's success feeling good about myself when I know I have helped someone...

'Helped someone do what exactly? Pick a new heel out of the new next catalouge, some skills there'

'Ahem, and also, guiding people through difficult times something I feel I have a skill in from personal experience' Flo, looked pleased with herself.

'Could you have got any cheesier?' Chris laughed.

'Well I could go on about self pride mixed with my gut instinct if you like?'

'Let's not go there eh?, alright well, off to the governors, they will like your little rant, they like cheesy crap like that'

'I will have you know, Mr, I will live up to my rant of crap, you'll see'

…

Jonah was enjoying himself, he had just lightly mushed up Roary's food who was now on basically solids and could feed himself, all be it a bit messily. Jonah was spooning Harper her lunch, she was loving it. Jonah loved watching his son and niece grow up together, he knew he needed to get his camera out for some Roary and Harper pictures he was sure by the time the pair of them are eighteen he would have millions of embarrassing ones for them!

As he fetched his camera from the bedroom he picked up his phone, he had 4 missed calls from Cesca, and they weren't in break times, Jonah panicked.

He sprinted downstairs and dialed Waterloo Road, Janneece answered.

'Ohh! Hello Jonah you alright mate?'

'Get Cesca on the phone now it's urgent quick!'

'Urm okay!' Janneece tottered down the corridors in her massive heels.

'Cesca come quick, it's Jonah!' Cesca looked puzzled.

'Hello' Cesca sounded confused.

'Whats wrong why did you call me four times are you okay, tell me everything is alright?'

'Yes I am fine, that was just because I was a bit naughty and whilst the class had a practice controlled assessment I did a bit of ebaying and these gorgeous shoes were ending soon, I mean they were amazing, leather detail and lace and everything, but I couldn't buy them because the school would find out and...

'… So I got all worried and it was only because you wanted to buy shoes?'

'yep, now I have to get back to work, love you'

'love you too'

Jonah swaggered into the kitchen, 'What's mummy like eh Roar?' he turned around to see baby food everywhere Roary had it all in his stunning, well, was stunning hair and Harper had it all over her chops and arms!

'What are you to like! Little monkeys, right joint bath time mucky pups!'

…

They were having such a good time in the bath, bubbles every where! Jonah put bubbles all around their faces, 'Smile little santas' he smiled, they looked so cute.

Jonah dressed them again after, Harper was round here so often they had a small wardrobe just for her! 'Right you two, we need some more shots, so I am taking you too over the field'

Jonah always spoke to the babies, he believed it would develop their speech when they are older, he didn't read them parenting websites for nothing!

…

Flo stepped into the governors meeting. All eyes were on her, she felt so exposed this was definitely the hard part, an interview with her husband is hardly difficult is it?

'So have you had any experience working with children, I mean proper jobs, what was your last placement?'

'Well, um, I left Spain in a rush after a family disaster and I was still in education but I had a saturday job...'

'I would appreciate it if you wouldn't put a sob story in it' some snobby up herself governor stated.

'Sorry, well I was a waitress in a Spanish restaurant'

'How do you think you would benefit the special needs kids? Say a child with dyslexia got an E on her coursework and starts crying, how would you deal with this?' A male spoke.

'First of all I wish you wouldn't keep labeling these children 'special needs kids' because this isn't going to help them, they are just the same as all the other children they just need more support to help them achieve their best...'

'Sorry miss but are you saying I don't know what I'm talking about? I have worked to get to this position and those kids are special, they are thick and year after year they are proving that to me with their crap results, so do you really think I am going to sit here and listen to some retired waitress who the only English qualifications she has is one to say shes allowed to work with children because shes not a peado'

Flo was fuming, she stood up and walked toward the table staring the man right into the eye.

'Sit down Miss Kirby'

'You have no right to speak to me like that and I won't tolerate it either. You do not deserve your position and you are rude. Special needs children are special because every child is special and deserves to be treated with equal respect, something you have a lack of, did you hear me? RESPECT. All those children need is guidance and perseverance but with twats like you in the education system what hope do they have, and as for experience. Well, I came over from Spain to find out my sister was pregnant, then I fell pregnant mid way through her pregnancy. Every week I take my nephew and daughter to a parent and child play group where there are plenty of children of all ages and abilities and they are amazing children who just need more time and that bit more attention. I can give that to these children. It makes me feel sick there are people on this board think these children are a waste of space. Well guess what sir. I have a passion for education and I want to help these kids, higher me or not I am happy I came to this interview because it has given me an insight into the scum bags there are in this world and that I will not stand for this. I am proud of myself, I bet you have interrogated all of the candidates today, I'm no pushover and you should not treat anyone else like that'

Flo stormed out of the door. Then opened it again and shouted 'DICK'

Flo power walked to the staffroom then burst in.

'Whats wrong with you? How did it go?' Tom asked confused.

Flo explained to everyone.

'You just called a governor a twat, brilliant' Grantly chuckled.

'Oh Flo are you okay, well done for sticking up for yourself, they can be viscious, not sure if you will get the job though if you swore at them' Cesca threw her arms round her sister.

Chris came in to the staff room. Flo turned around with a face of fear. Everyone was staring at Chris waiting for his verdict.

He burst out laughing. Everyone was relived.

Baby, you got the job. The rest of the governors voted for you to have the job apart from the one you called a well, yano, and they said, you showed passion, determination and that you are what these kids need.

Flo's face lit up and ran at Chris and plunged in to kiss him, something Chris was in no way prepared for, not in front of his colleges, but he went along with it!

The whole staffroom cheered.

'Get in there mate' Tom smirked.


	47. Chapter 47

Cesca and Jonah walked hand in hand down the highstreet, Roary was balancing on Cesca's hip as they walked into nearly every clothes shop along the street. Of course, they had to buy something in everyshop. Winter was approaching and the Kirby's were already stocked up for the winter weather. Roary's wardrobe was always in need of a clear out. During her pregnancy, Cesca was forever buying clothes un-aware that Roary was going to grow out of all these clothes faster then she could buy more clothes.

_'Roary, i would appreciate it, if you would stop growing'_ Cesca sighed as she placed the last piece of winter wear for their son into the basket.

_'Ces, it doesn't matter if he is growing all the time. We'll buy him more clothes. Something that we are doing nearly every weekend. Im surpirsed your complaining. You love shopping_

_'J, don't start please, not here anyway'_ Cesca bit back.

She hadn't been herself latetly. Her year 11's were coming up to their GCSE's, so she was spending countless evenings up the school doing class revision and one to ones. Having to deal with frustrated students who couldn't understand some pratice exam questions made Cesca more stressed as she tried to explain it in a similar form. Not to mention her year 10's who were failing their mocks. She tried her absolute hardest to get them to achieve their target grades but for some reason they'd rather throw paper planes across the classroom and fail their mocks. Cesca then became stricter with her classes. She was this beautiful and lovable spanish teacher. Now she was just a huge stress ball. Students would love going to to her lessons, they would learn out of it. Now, they dreaded their lesson with Mrs Kirby.

Roary teething didn't help to her stress levels. She would spend many nights rocking him back and forth by the window in an attempt to calm him down. Jonah would come to the rescue with the 'magic' bonjela gel which seamed to take all Roary's pain away. What Cesca would do without that gel. The fact that Roary was walking didn't excatly help either. He wouldn't sit still for one moment. He was either trying to make a run for the stairs or reaching for things he wasn't allowed to play with. Jonah would be on hand to help though, he was like Cesca's god. He was there when times were tough.

Jonah was Cesca's rock for defiante. He would help out with Roary when Cesca was having a wobbly turn. In fact, Jonah would do everything for Cesca. He would do it out of love not because he felt guilty. He would take Roary out in the garden while Cesca relaxed. When Roary was asleep, he would pamper his wife help her get her stress levels down.

Being back at work was something Cesca loved, well apart from her failing year 10's. The staff knew how to cheer her up, it helped having Flo there now as she'd spent her lunch with her, laughing together as they told the staff their stories of being back in Spain. On the other hand, Cesca felt like she was being harrassed everytime she went into the staff room. Chalky would always start a conversation at the worse times. He would always compliment her. At first, she thought it was sweet. After a while, it became an issue. He would constantly stare at her during assembly. She felt like she was being watched all the time by him. Even when she would try and ignore him, he'd start an arguement. On many occassions, she knocked him back. He was interested in a relationship with her, even though he knew she was married. At one point she even cursed him, told him where to go. That still didn't help. He would not stop bothering her.

_'Ces, how about we go out for a meal tonight? Have some us time without our little man?'_ Jonah suggested.

_'OK. I'd like that_' Cesca smiled

The family wondered out the shopping centre walked towards the park down the road. They thought Roary would enjoy the surroundings of the park and the field. Roary was so lively, it was like he was on a live wire. He would run. Run for miles. Well untill Jonah ran after him.

'_Go on son, go and play'_ exclaimed Jonah as he and Cesca sat on the grass and watched their little boy run around the grass infront of them.

Cesca rested her head against Jonah's shoulder. She loved moments like this. Just the three of them. Roary pushed the boundaries by running futher then running back and laughing. He did this untill he was down the hill. The parents both jumped to their feet and ran down the hill towards their son who was happily running wit his little legs. His 'shirt with 'roar' across the back was extemely visable as he 'ran with the wind'. Cesca slowed down a little as she became breathless. Jonah however, was running faster then ever towards Roary. He scooped him up in his arms and lifted him to the sky.

Walking back up the hill Jonah put roary on his shoulders and strolled to Cesca who was strolling towards them.

_'mummy couldn't keep up with us roa_r' Jonah laughed.

_'Old age i guess_' Cesca replied as she stroked Roary's leg.

_'No Cesca, your not old. I'm just to fast for you'_

_'Thanks J_' Cesca replied as she walked ahead.

Jonah looked puzzled. He knew Cesca was stressed but her constant snapping and mood swings were becoming to get on his nerves. Bouncing Roary back in his arms, Jonah raced up next to Cesca and put his arm's around her only to be knocked back. She forcefully threw his arms off her shoulder.

_'Ces, whats wrong?'_

_'Im sorry that im young enough to run after Roary 24/7. Im sorry that im drained all the time because your younger then me and have more engery to play with Roary. Im sorry okay' _Cesca snapped back, her voice was raced. She took Roary from Jonah's arms and began to storm ahead.

Roary was starting to whimper in her arms. She became to bounce him up and down but it wasn't any luck '_ Roary please, not now. Can't you cry another time. Not now. ' _

_'Who said you had to be younger then me Cesca? Don't take it out on Roary either, he's only a baby' _

_'Its obvious that you and Roary have a better connection because you can run with him, you can keep up with him. Do things with him that i cannot? And since when was i taking it out on my son. You think i would do that?'_

She shifted Roary's position quite forcefully. She didn't realise how forcefully she moved him untill he screamed into her ear '_im sorry baby, but you dont stop '_

_'Where's all this anger coming from Ces? Oh yeah, last time i checked he was OUR son. Please take your anger out on my Ces, not Roary.'_ Jonah questionned. Roary was become restless. Jonah picked Roary up from Cesca's arms. Her negative vibe wasn't helping Roary's whimpers.

_'IM NOT TAKING MY ANGER OUT ON ROARY? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?'_

Jonah placed a now content Roary on the floor with their house keys and the few toys from his changing bag. Hopefully that would keep him busy for at least ten minutes. Cesca was fuming. She was wondering in circles as the tears came streaming down her face. Her fist were clenched. All the stress and the anger that she bottled up for the past few weeks were finally escaping.

Jonah walked up to Cesca and held her in his arms. She tried fight him off but his tight arms restricted her from moving as much. She hit his chest repeatdly in an attempt to escape his embrace. Each time she hit him, more tears seem to cascade from her eyes. His chest was becoming numb from the number of punches he recieved. That didn't matter at this point . Her tears were falling onto his jumper. He face was beet red as she fought harder against his arms. There was no way he was going to let her go. The harder she faught the stronger his arms became.

_'Cesca calm down'_ Jonah spoke into her head as she gave up the fight and sobbed into his chest. Her legs gave way as he awkwardly sat on the floor. Cesca's lifeless body still against his. Roary was oblivous to his mum's current meltdown. Jonah felt the pain Cesca was feeling. His beautiful and calm Cesca had reached to the stage were she cant go on any longer. He placed his hand on her hand and gently rubbed it as she sobbed. Her arms wrapped around his back.

_'im sorry'_ she whispered.

_'Don't be. Just shut up for the moment' _

Cesca shifted her position so her back was leaning on his chest. Her face was wet with tears, her once neat hair was messly over her face. Her breathes were fast and out of time. Jonah couldn't do anything but comfot her.

Roary steadly stood up with the keys and saw his parent's in an embrace. He slowly toddled over to where they were sat and sat inbetween his mum's legs. His little hands rested on his mum's legs. She sat forward and lefted him into her chest. Roary burried his head in his mum's chest as she rubbed his back.

_'I'm sorry roar. You should of seen that. Im sorry'_ She spoke quitely in his ear. His hands were restly on her shoulders. Jonah's hand were resting upon Roarys!

Roary was obviously tired as he fell asleep in his mother's arms who was also asleep. Jonah felt the odd one out being awake. He didn't think Cesca's emotion was going to come out as bad as it had earlier. He expected an arguement between them but nothing like what she had done. Fighting against him? Punching his chest? Trying to escaping his embrace? That was not like his Cesca. She was totally out of character. Her stress level's were higher then he first thought.

He must have nodded off aswell untill he was woken up by spits of rain falling on his face. He opened his eyes and it was like the heavens had opened. Rain came pelting down on the family. Cesca soon awoke as she realised she was getting wet. Roary was startled at the movement of Cesca running. The family ran for shelter as they called for a taxi.

'This day is just brilliant' Cesca smirked.

...

Kicking her shoes off Cesca slumped on the sofa. Her head was pounding and her feet were aching. Jonah wondered down the stairs with a now dry Roary. He was already dressed in his pyjama's. His fingers were holding on tightly to his elephant . Jonah placed Roary down next to Cesca as he went to made himself and Cesca and cup of tea.

She gave Roary was quick kiss on the cheek before placing him on the floor so he could be free. Roary waddled towards to the television and watched the advert close up. Cesca was keeping a close eye on Roary as he waddled around the lounge. Roary knew what he wasn't allowed to touch but he felt extra annoying that evening. He waddled over to the television plug and looked at Cesca .'_Um. Come back little man' _no response. '_Roary, now darling'_ he just stood there. Untill he found the cheekiness inside him and he pressed the switch causing the television to cut off. When he saw Cesca's face. He decided to switch the other switch off aswell.

_'ROARY'_ Cesca jolted towards him and picked him up. '_You know your not meant to play withs plugs?' _Her voice was raising once again.

Jonah came in with the tea and saw how frustrated Cesca was getting. She handed him to Jonah before she ran upstairs. Today was defiantly not her day. She threw herself on their bed and just laid there sobbing. Back downstairs, Jonah was comforting Roary with a bottle of milk while he stared at the telling in awe, as baby tv was playing on the screen. His little eyes were slowly closing but it was only half six, he could see how tired their little man was. He lifted him into his arms and took him upstairs. Lowering him down in the cot. Jonah kissed his son goodnight and pulled the cover over his body. Roary's elephant was under his arms as she rubbed his eyes before he reached his hand out to his dad. Jonah held Roary's hand as he gave out heart warming smile. Leaving him to sleep, Jonah quitely left their babies room.

Wondering into their bedroom, He saw Cesca's body shivering as she released yet another wave of emotion. He closed their door slightly and grabbed a blanket before he climbed onto the spread the blanket over her and himself. Laying next to her, he gently stroked her face. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him. He smiled as she pulled her closer, her head was in his chest as she stroked her back. '_We all to release our anger out on some people, just so happens me and roar were them people today' _He whispered to her hair. _'Jonah im so sorry, i shouldn't of took it out on your and defiantly not our baby, im just so stressed at the moment, i had to let it out. He's so young and he needs his mum and dad. And i took my anger out on him' _

Jonah didn't reply, he pulled her in closer resting his chin on her head as they fell asleep together. Today was an eventful day, Cesca didn't think she'd lose her anger out in public. How embarassing for her and her family. She didn't mean for any hurt for her family. She loved them truly, but just had to get rid of all that emotion.


	48. Chapter 48

It was the next day after Cesca's outburst. Jonah had called in to Waterloo Road and explained the situation and that Cesca was to have the day off to spend with her son.

Jonah had a shoot today, a special one off Christmas one off shoot for next, it was purely for the in store posters. Lots of knitwear, trendy Christmas jumpers hats and gloves. He couldn't wait, of course he loved his family with all his heart, but it was nice to be doing something for him.

…

Cesca sat in the lounge with Roary spooning him his breakfast then letting him pick up some toast by himself. She was watching This Morning, something she missed whilst being at school. She was also pleased that she could sit with Roary and not be in a rush for once.

On this morning Phil and Holly were interviewing a couple who have had two sons who have both died of leukemia. Cesca watched them eyes intent on the screen. She watched as the couple help it together, she couldn't understand how they could not break down. However, behind their fake smiles and strong aura she could see the pain behind their eyes and the anxiety behind every positive thing they said. Cecsa began to feel quite teary, it made her realise how lucky she was and that she had a gorgeous healthy son, and a caring, sensitive, understanding and...reem? Husband. Although, everyone's entitled to their bad days Cesca couldn't help feel slightly bad at how she reacted when there are people in the world dealing with much bigger issues.

Cesca turned to face Roary who tilted his little face as if to say 'whats wrong mummy?'

Cesca let out a little giggle and scooped him up, 'right then mister lets get you ready! Because this afternoon, Harper, Auntie Flo and Uncle Chrissy is coming round!'

…

'Yes Jonah mate that is brilliant hold it there, lift your jaw up a little, that's it great'

Jonah was rocking this shoot, it was Christmas themed and even though it was only early November it was fun!

'Right bring in Siobhan' The photographer instructed.

Jonah had forgot about that, he was posing with a female model, he wouldn't find it uncomfortable or anything, he wasn't like that, he was strictly professional but he had to kiss her or pinch her bum it wouldn't mean anything it was his job. It was just, in the least big headed way, he preferred it when it all about him. Because having someone else means having to think about what they are doing not just yourself and sometimes you could look great in a shot but the other person doesn't and vice versa.

Siobhan stepped in, she was wearing a very on trend duffle coat with knees high laced brown boots and jeans, she looked stunning. Jonah didn't like her in that way, he just though she was stunning which meant he had to compete to make sure she didn't make him look bad! Jonah was so competitive!

They got going, it took them a couple of shots to get use to each other and each others angles. But then they got into it, they were jumping and running and high five-ing!

There was a compulsory shot where they were supposed to walk away from the camera and Siobhan is supposed to put her hand in Jonah's back jean pocket as they walk. As they walked Siobhan did as she was told yet, whispered into Jonah's ear.

'You single?'

Jonah became a bit uneasy, he put his hand around her shoulder and whispered back, 'married.'

She took her hand out of his pocket and said 'but your so young?'

'And I have a son, and I love my family,' Jonah continued as he kept walking.

'That's crazy' she exclaimed.

**BASH  
><strong>

The pair had walked straight into the green screen because they had lost concentration.

The photographer came up from the lens 'What did you do that for? Concentrate guys please'

After that the pair barely talked and kind of lost their 'chemistry' they just had to hope for the sake of their contracts that their first pictures were good enough. Jonah stayed back and flicked through the pictures with the client and the photographer, they went through the 'good' 'okay' and 'delete' Jonah explained the slight tiff he and Siobhan had. As much as the client understood, he also re-iterated to Jonah, that that's life and you just gotta pick yourself back up.

…

Jonah turned his key in the door, he stepped in and heard a lot of laughing, he opened the lounge door to find Chris, Flo, Cesca and Harper all laying on the floor, whilst Roary crawled all over them. Obviously not Harper. All of a sudden Roary flopped on Flo's stomach causing her to yelp. He then attempted to stand up(something he had almost mastered) 'ROARY NO!' Cesca called, but Roary proceeded to stand up and fell straight back down again onto Flo 'OWWWWWWWWWWWWW my boobies!' Flo called out, the whole room filled with laughter.

Then everyone fell silent, they could hear the sound of a ringing. It was coming from the computer, someone was skype calling them.

They all surrounded the laptop and spoke to the Montoyas, several time was spent showing off Roary and Harper, they discussed wedding plans and Roary nearly being able to walk and how Chris stuck post-it notes all around the house with clues when he proposed and Flo and Jonah searched for them!

Mama Montoya began to speak:

'Now I know I have left it a bit late and I can always cancel but I have booked for all of you and us to go to Lapland for a week over Christmas to stay in 5 star lodge, and before you ask, we can afford it. With the grant we got for rebuilding the house, your father invested it into the family business and we have done quite well out it!'

Everyone's eyes lit up, 'Did you hear that Roar? You are going to meet Santa and all his reindeer and the elves!'

Roary smiled, but probably because everyone else was happy, not because he understood who Santa was!

The whole lot of them shared a group hug and thanked the Montoya's before signing off.

'So who wants and Indian!' yelled Jonah.

'Meeeeeeeee!' Flo, Chris and Cesca chorused!


	49. Chapter 49

The wedding of Florence Montoya and Christoper Mead was creeping around the corner, this weekend wedding preperations were almost complete. Flo had found her perfect wedding dress, the boy's suits and the bridesmaid's dresses were all ordered and ready to be picked up the week of the wedding. The enterainment had been sorted, all the room's for distant family and friends had all been booked. The first song had been picked, all that was left to do was to book the honeymoon and the wedding cake. Being extremely talented, Cesca said she'd help Flo make their wedding cake, it would save them alot of money.

Chris's grabbed Flo's arm as she tried to jump out of bed causing her to all back onto Chris. The couple broke out in laughter as they laid in each other's arms. Flo stretched her arm out as she glared at her engagement ring, she felt the edge's of her mouth curve into a broad smile. Chris's arm also stretched up as he ran his finger over the ring before kissing his wife to be a passionate kiss.

The sound of cries echoed through the room as the couple sighed. Flo attempted to get up but was once again pulled back down by Chris, slapping him on the chest Flo scrambled to her feet before Chris could get her. Dashing into Harper's room she walked over to the cot were the agitated baby was laying. Lifting her into her arms, Harper began to calm down and snuggled into her mum's shoulder. Harper's flowerly pink sleepsuit fitted tightly around her little body, she had little black curls just like Flo did when she was little.

Retreating back to her bedroom, Flo and Harper slid under the sheet and cuddled up closer to Chris. Harper sat peacefully inbetween her dad and her mum's arms. Chris gently kissed his daughters forehead before pecking his fiancee's lips. The family must had fallen back asleep as they were awoken by the sound of banging at their front door. Harper began to stir as Chris hopped out of bed, scopping Harper up in is arms and went to see who was at the door.

'Morning Chris' came Cesca's chripy voice as he opened the door.

'How early do you want to be Cesca?'

'Chris its half 12, not excatly early morning. But its a saturday'

Chris laughed as he bounced Harper on his hips and let Cesca, Jonah and Roary into the house. Flo came bouncing down the stairs in her dressing gown as she entered the lounge.

'What's up Kirbys' Flo smirked as she gave her sister a sisterly hug.

'You wanted help with the last wedding plans, Jonah and Roar just tagged along for the adventure' She replied as she turnt around to Jonah and gave him a cheeky wink.

'Excuse me Cesca Kirby, i actually came to talk football with Chris and Roary wanted to see his favourite cousin' Jonah joked as he pulled Cesca onto his lap.

Harper was sat peacefully with her collection of toys and teddies infront of her. She obviously didn't like this particular teddy as she threw it across the room with a bang. Roary's eyes widened as he heard the noise. He slowly crawled over to the teddy, and put it in his mouth before crawling back over to Harper. He sat infront of her, and held the teddy towards her.

'J, did you see that?' Cesca whispered to Jonah she snuggled closer to his embrace.

'Do you reckon he'd make a good big brother?'

'i think he would but J, we said we weren't going to have any more yet'

'I know i know, but it would be nice to give him a little brother or sister'

'Defiantly a little girl, i need another girl in the house. Its boy bound at the moment' Cesca laughed as they watched the two cousins play with the toys together.

Jonah and Cesca became to act like love struck teenagers, they whispered in each other's ear and giggled to each other. They couldn't keep their hands of each other for at least twenty minutes. Both babies were oblivious to them both.

'Can you not seduce each other ifront of my daughter' Chris joked as he wondered back into the lounge.

'Chris mate, when you have a wife like Cesca you can't help yourself'

Cesca felt her cheeks go red as she burried her head in Jonah's lap while they three of them watched the two babies play nicely with the endless amount of toys scattered on tthe floor.

...

The two sisters were sat together on the sofa, a good anf proper english tea in theirt hand, a plate of biscuits between them and afternoon programmes playing on a loop

'Have you booked your honeymoon yet? Cesca questioned as she dunked biscuit repeatdly into her tea.

'We don't know where to go'

Jonah jogged up the stairs but stopped and souted 'AUSTRALIA'

'Ignore him, he's always going on about Australia. You'll get use to it after a while'

Flo laughed as she spoon fed Harper some lunch 'We were thinking Bora Bora, i mean its beautiful but we don't know who to leave Harper with'

'Well when mama and papa come down for the wedding, bribe Lily and Carmen into house sitting while your away and im sure they can have Harper?'

'Thats a good idea, i would of aksed you but you got little Roar'

'If they do babysit i'll pop round and see her, i'll keep an eye on them'

'That it then, we're going to Bora Bora'

Flo and Cesca huddled around the laptop as they booked Flo's honeymoon. Chris told her money wasn't an option, every girls dream just to book something without worrying about the money.

That was it the day after the wedding, Flo and Chris were going to fly to Bora Bora. They were to stay in spacious hut that was based in the ocean, the stairs at the back of the hut lead into the clear blue oceans. It was told that the ocean around the huts were homed to the bottlenosed dolphins. Something that Flo loved.

Flo finished booking the holiday and crept up the study were Jonah and Chris were talking football, rugby and the topic of female celebs made the conversation. Roary was bouncing on Jonah's Lap, The two fathers were telling little Roary about women and how to find the perfect woman, because Roary was really going to listen!

'Chris guess were we're going for our honeymoon?'

'AUSTRALIA'

'No Jonah... wait for it..BORA BORA'

'That's the place were that film was, that had that really good looking spa assistant?'

' Yes that one Chris'

Chris didn't know what to say, he jumped out and picked Flo up and spun her around. Deep down her was hoping that the good looking spa assistant would be there to give him a massage. He giggled to himself when he thought about Flo being around the potential good looking guys that would be around to help them, he would have to keep her on a lesh, after all she would be Mrs Mead.


	50. Chapter 50

'Flo calm down' Exclaimed Cesca

Flo was running around her house like a headless chicken! She had a half awake Harper on her hip, her hair was pinned up in rollers. She was meant to be relaxed instead she was on the very edge of becoming a stresshead.

'We don't have to be ready until 12. It's half 9 and your going crazy, settle yourself down' Cesca explained as she took Harper and placed her in the play pen with Roary.

'What if something goes wrong? What if the babies scream through the ceremony? What if mum and dad can't find the church, you know Spanish people.'

'Everything is going to be fine, mum and dad are coming here at 11. The babies will be asleep during the ceremony, as long as your there and Chris is there, nothing or no one will get in the way of your big day'

Cesca, being maid of honour, felt like she had a thousands responsibilities. Making sure the babies were alright, Chris and Jonah were going to be at the church, the flowers will arrive at Flo's before 12. This was a different experience to hers and Jonah's wedding. Theirs was a simple white wedding, not many people just enough for the small wedding. Flo's and Chris's was going to be completely different. Apart from all the important people who were going to be dressed 'formal', the guests were told to dress up like a character from a children's movie. This was going to be an exciting wedding.

The pair sat down and had a coffee whilst they waited for their make-up and nails to dry to prevent smudging, also because neither of them had slept much last night and needed some energy, both babies were playing on the play mat with loads of toys surrounding them, it was so adorable watching them grow up together. Roary was fully up on his feet, he was 9 months old and running around, Harper just shuffled along the floor.

'Right lets get to it!' Cesca jumped and pressed play on the ipod, they had Cher Lloyd blasting.

IM THE KINDA GIRL TO PUT DUB ON THE TRACK, the sisters yelled at the top of their voices, it was just like when they were 13 in their bedroom. Only back then it would have been wham..or..duran duran.

…

'This is gonna be sicckkk man!' Jonah came in dressed in white leggings and a blue jacket like the disney princes, Chris was matching only his jacket was red. 'But mate, what's up with the leggings?'

'Well, Jonah, I am gonna speak like you, I will put it like this, IF YOU DON'T WEAR THEM LEGGINGS WILL HAVE NO SWAG, YA GET MEH?'

'I getchaa!'

Jonah stood up on the chair and spoke in a posh accent 'NOW NOW LADIES AND GENTELMEN I HAVE A SPEECH OF WHICH I AM WILLING TO SHARE WITH YOU, THE BIRTH OF MINE AND PRINCE CHRISTOPHER'S UTMOST FRIENDSHIP.'

'Oh dear, what are you going to put in this best man speech, should I be worried?' Chris sat gelling his hair slick back however having a small quiff at the front.

'No mate, why should you be worried when Prince Jonah is in charge?'

'My point exactly.'

At no point in Jonah's life did he suspect he would be his science teachers best man, but he would never swap his life for the world. Jonah had organised the ceremony, the music, the voice overs, everything, even the vows! It will not be a 'normal' wedding, that would be boring!

….

Chris was stood at the back of the church, the doors were shut. Jonah had picked a song for Chris to walk up the aisle too..

'CAN PRINCE CHRISTOPHER HARRY PHILLIP RONALD HUBERT MEAD PLEASE ENTER THE BUILDING'

Labrinth 'Earthquake' pounded out the speakers, the heavy bass beat shook the floor as Chris swooped down on a Tarzan rope. The whole crowd inside the church cheered as he landed next to the priest, who was a woman dressed as a nun from the sound of music, she was not too impressed but embraced the theme.

The voice over next announced 'CAN KING REEM PLEASE ENTER THE BUILDING'

Chris cringed at the sound of 'King Reem' he couldn't believe he let Jonah organise the ceremony. This was certainly going to be the most memorable wedding in Rochdale. 'I'm sexy and I know it' pounded out the speakers as Jonah swaggered down the aisle, thrusting his pelvis. Cesca peeped through the curtains and grimaced. However, what was secretly smug knowing that he was all hers.

Jonah stood next to Chris sucking up all the attention. He then hugged Chris as they did so Chris whispered in his ear' What the hell have you done', he then chuckled.

It was Cesca's turn to make her way down the aisle. She was worried on what song was going to be played as she gracefully made her way to the alter to stand beside Jonah. She had a sigh of relief as Bruno Mars 'Just The Way You Are' dainty beat set the atmosphere around the church. In her arms, was Harper dressed as a little Jessie cowgirl from Toy Story. Roary toddled along beside them dressed as Woody. Cesca was wearing a vibrant pink princess dress that was still elegant yet fitted the theme of the day.

It was now time for the bride, everyone's heart was in their mouths. Chris was shaking as he waited for his beautiful wife to be revealed. The doors broke open and Bruno Mars 'Marry You' began to play. Flo was dressed in a turquoise wedding dress with a diamond bodice and a matching tiara. Half the church was already in tears, it was such a emotional day and the couple hadn't even said their vows yet. With Chris's manliness, Jonah's swag, Cesca's elegance, Roary and Harper cuteness and Flo's beauty. It was so much to take in.

The vows began, first of all it was Jonah's version to be followed by a few lines from the traditional vows.

'Christopher Harry Phillip Ronald Hurbert Mead. Do you take Florence Maria Montoya to be your lawful wedded wife, when her swag levels are low, when holby city is not on, when Harper is screaming her head off and when she is unable to be in the kitchen and make you sandwiches.'

Chris couldn't believe this, but he laughed and looked into his soon to be wife's eyes and gave her a look of pure and utter love.

'I do'

Florence Maria Montoya, do you take Christopher Harry Phillip Ronald Hurbert Mead to be your lawful wedded husband, when he's run out of hair gel, when Tottenham don't do as well as we hope, when he has manflu and when he goes on and on about his obsession with Chemistry'

'I do'

'With my great pleasure, I now pronounce you two as Mr and Mrs Mead.. You may kiss the bride'

Chris took his wife into his arms and passionately kissed her. Both families were clapping and cheering as they watched the married couple embrace. Cesca and Jonah stood holding hands as they bounced a child on their hips.

…

Newly wed Mr and Mrs Mead sat down to eat a lovely meal with their family and friends. Flo was enjoying being centre of attention and now that she was officially a wife. She didn't want anything else in her life, she believed she had it all. A husband who truly did care for her and their little girl, who make Flo smile on her darkest of Days.

Cesca strolled over to Flo and gave her Harper. At the sight of her mother, Harper began to smile and wave her arms. Flo snuggled her daughter in closer, she snuggled into her mother's embrace as they both waited for Chris to return from the garden before the speeches.

The Montoya parents were enjoying their day, it was a lovely day to get to know Chris's family. It was the first wedding over in England they had been to as they couldn't get over here for Cesca's family. Seeing both her daughters happily married and now mothers, made their mum's heart melt. She was so proud of her daughters.

Over at table 3, The Kirby's were sat closely together. The day reminded Cesca and Jonah of their day and how magical it was. It showed them how much they meant to each other. Jonah couldn't believe his luck. If you told him when he first started Waterloo Road that he'd have a crush on his Spanish teacher and also having a relationship with her. Not to mention marrying his Spanish teacher and having a child with her, he would never of believed it.

Fussing around with his hair Jonah began to prepare for his best man speech. He was going to start the speeches off. He had prepared a very funny and a little bit soppy speech for Chris. He was so eager to start that as soon as Chris sat down and picked his daughter up onto his knee, Jonah stood up and began to speak..

'Ladies and Gentlemen, it's difficult to believe just two years ago I was sat in Chemistry and Chris here was my teacher, he was the one telling me off when I didn't give in my assignments. But I don't regret one moment of it, since Cesca text me about Mead getting it on with Flo when she had only been in England a couple of days I knew they were going to be together forever. I seem to recall the texting conversation went something like 'Flo's already got in with someone' 'who?' 'Who gets in with everyone?' 'Mead'. The room howled with laughed and Chris hung his head in animated shame. But yeah, Chris is a top lad, and we have done so many things together like spend time with our children, yelled at the TV when Spurs are disappointing us and even stripped when drunk on singstar and slept together, not literally just yano, fell asleep next to eachother' suddenly the room was a bit awkward.

Jonah's speech went on for ages, although it was entertaining, not an essay of pointless drole just poignant memories.

As the first dance music played Cesca peered over to Jonah who was laying on the floor playing with babies however he looked completely out of it, Cecsa was tipsy but still aware of what was going on, Cesca's parents offered to take the babies up to the hotel room as the poor old couple were getting tired and felt it was time for them to have one last drink and then time for bed. Cesca kissed Roary and Harper and they went off to beddybyes.

She seductively walked over to Jonah and she slipped her hands round his waist. Cesca saw a glass of wine on the table, and not caring who's it was, downed it Jonah yelled 'THAT'S IT BABY GET IT DOWN YA!'

Cesca and Jonah jammed to the music dancing rather sordid. Chris was drunk, Flo was drunk, all the Montoya sisters were plastered, Chris' brother was drunk, Chris' friend from college was drunk, Vicki and Ronan were drunk, Linda was drunk and snogging Chalky, Matt was getting it on with Janeece even though he was gay, he was so gone he didn't care, they were all well and truly hammered.

Jonah grabbed Cesca's arm and winked, they snook in the disabled toilet and their lips plunged together, before long their outfits were on the floor. Yes Cesca and Jonah were being classy now. Cesca's hair was a mess. The pair stumbled out of the toilet in bits of outfits, Jonah was only wearing his leggings and Cesca was only in the corset part of her dress.

The couple ran, well drunkenly ran back into the reception room where the party was still in full flow. Cesca and Jonah ran up and stood on a table and shouted, 'GET DOWN AN DANCE!' Cesca had a champagne bottle and popped the cork everyone ran under the champagne shower and Jonah mooned.

Grantly was sat in the corner with a scotch, he had enough of this behaviour, but he got free booze so stayed.

Ronan got up on the table and screamed at the top of his voice 'MOSH PIT!'

The DJ put on some screamo music and all the guests swam in a sea of alcohol, fancy dress, table cloths and flowers from the decorations, it was a good job there were photographers because they certainly wouldn't remember this when they woke up. Thankfully Chris knew the manager of the hotel, so was able to get away with it!

Jez and Sian were not being their sophisticated selves and were dancing, their hips circled in perfect rhythm as they drunkly peeled layers of clothes off eachother.

Grantly had had a few too many whiskeys and all of a sudden he lept to the floor and did a moon walk everyone cheered.

Some woman in a leopard print catsuit had Tom pinned up against a wall and Grantly had moved on to headbanging. Standard.

Everyone lifted up Flo who was now in only her underwear and paraded her around they put her in Chris' arms, who then proceeded to fall over and the pair landed in a fit of giggles before making out very messily.

'I LoVE YhoOOOOoo' Chris slurred.

'I LAAAAAAAV yOu tooooooooooo babaaaaabyy!' Flo yelled.


	51. Chapter 51

'urgh my head' groaned a hungover Cesca as she flickered her eyes.

Her head was absolutely banging, each limb of her body was aching and she couldn't remember why. Slowly hoisting herself up out the arm chair she had slept on that night, she wondered over to the mirror in the hotel room and was horrified by the person she saw in the mirror. Her hair was all over her face, not the usual neat hair Cesca Kirby is known for. Her eyes were covered in the mascara she had worn, black lines smudged down her face. She peered down at her clothes and expected to find herself in the same outfit she were yesterday. She was shocked to find herself in her corset and one of Jonah's socks on and someone vibrant yellow tie around her neck. What did she get up to?

Jonah on the other hand was still asleep on the bed, his head were your feet are meant to go. His leggings were on backwards and his jacket was covering his head. Fidgeting in his sleep, he awoke with a startle. His hand instantly whacked his hand as the drink from last night was taking his toll.

Jonah let out a groan as he sat on the edge of the bed, his head between his knees in an attempt to cure this horrid hangover.

'What exactly did we do last night J?' Cesca asked walking out the bathroom with a clean and moisturised face.

'I don't have a clue but I am feeling it today'

'By my outfit, I don't have any dignity left, People from work were there J, I've totally embarrassed myself. Good one Cesca' She argued with herself.

'Cesca don't worry about it, im sure you didn't embarrass yourself that much' He giggled.

At that point, the buzzing of Cesca's phone echoed the room. Reaching over to the table she picked the phone up and read the message '_hope you and Jonah got to the room safety, you both were absolutely gone just you wait until you get the photos haha' _

'Oh my god Jonah, What have I done' She moaned throwing her head into the pillow.

Jonah couldn't help but giggle inside of him, he had to get hold of these photos. He just had to. ' Why don't we clean up and go and see if the Mead's have survived'

Sorting themselves out and slipping into more appropriate clothes, Jonah and Cesca strolled down towards to the reception and found a extremely hung over Mr and Mrs Mead. Their bags were buy their side, and by the looks of things they were checking out and ready to go to the airport.

'Morning guys' A cheerful Jonah sang.

'Don't even go there' Flo mumbled with her head down on the desk, she looked like she'd taken a turn for the worst.

'Have you told mum and dad all the things they need to know about Harper?'

'Yes Ces, they know everything. But for the moment can you be quiet, my head is killing me'

'Someone isn't happy. Have fun with her Christopher' Jonah joked as he playfully patted his back.

'Talking of babies, we should go and back up our lion'

'Well we hope you arrived safely, text me so I know your there' Cesca smiled giving her sister and new brother in law a hug before she and Jonah took the lift up to her parent's room.

Cesca and Jonah were stood outside the door as they listened to the sound of laughter coming from both babies. Opening the door they saw the two babies standing on the bed, Harper being supported by her mum and Roary jumping in front her dad. Cesca wished her parents didn't live so far away, Roary and Harper needed their grandparents to joke and smile with.

When Roary saw his parents walk in, his eyes widen and a smile appeared on his face. He held his arms out as his mum scooped him up in her arms giving him a tight snuggle. Jonah cuddled Roary at the same time too.

'Thanks for looking after them mum' smiled Cesca

'Surprise you two are alive after last night' Joked Cesca's mum as she balanced Harper on her knee.

Her father gathered Roary's things and handed them to Jonah. By the looks of things, Roary had a brilliant time with his grandparents and his little cousin. The Kirby's said goodbye to Mama Papa Montoya and little Harper before strolling to the car and going home.

'it feels good to be home' Cesca sighed as she slumped on their sofa.

'it sure does, I'm sure Roary will like being in his own bed tonight' replied Jonah as he placed Roary into the high car and spooned fed him his lunch.

'Jonah I still don't remember what we did last night. Do you think anyone has any photos?'

'Don't freak out, but what if someone has posted them online?'

At that thought Cesca's face dropped, not caring about her banging headache she leaped for her position on the sofa and ran to get the laptop. Opening it up she waited anxiously for the internet to start up.

Cleaning Roary up and taking of his jumper, Jonah let Roary play on the floor with his favourite programmes playing on the telly. Sitting next to Cesca, Jonah wanted he photos to be online, then I would be easy to figure out what they did and it would explain why they were aching head to toe.

Opening the internet up and being brought straight to her profile, there she saw it. The album titled 'Flo and Chris's wedding'. Looking at Jonah straight in the eyes with worry, she began to look through the photos.

'CES LOOK' Jonah laughed pointing at a particular photo.

Clicking on the photo, Cesca screamed in her head as she studied the photo. There was Cesca standing on top of the table with Jonah, they barely had anything clothes on and by their facial expression they were out of their heads. Reading the caption of the photo it read '_A drunken Mr and Mrs Kirby'_

_'_why did we do that J?'

'Because we were pissed maybe?'

'I think it's safe to say, I have no dignity left. Why why why'

'Its not that bad Ces'

'Not that bad? Not that bad, I was on a table in my corset'

'You have the body for it though'

Laughing to herself, Cesca closed the laptop. Whatever she did, it looked like she had a good time, Whether it was dancing on top of the table or being in a corset, she had fun. Yet they still hadn't remembered what went on in the toilets..

…

It was approaching half six and time for a little monkey's bath time. Both parents played and splashed around with Roary as they spent and hour and a half in the bath and were now wet all through.

Drying Roary, Cesca let him walk into his own room like a big boy. But Roary had another idea, he let go of his towel and ran out his bedroom and went to hide. Jonah threw down the nappies in his hand and went to find him.

'I'm coming Roary' Standing outside his and Cesca's room he heard the little chuckles that sounded very familiar. Walking into the room and shutting the door he saw Roary hiding behind the door, his hands over his face as if to stay 'you still can't see me dad'

'I found you' Jonah giggled scooping Roary over his shoulder and jogging back into his room placing him on Cesca's lap leaving her to dress him.

Being pushed up towards the wall Jonah pulled the blanket over his family. Jonah held one side of the book while Cesca held the other. Little Roary was laid in the middle of his parents, his blue elephant in his hand. After reading each page, Jonah would place a soft kiss on Cesca's head.

Without realising but Roary had fallen asleep before Jonah had finished the first page, Cesca was gone soon after Jonah had carried reading until he realised he was the only one awake. Throwing the book on the floor, Jonah once again pulled the blanket over them all and quietly dropped off to sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

Cesca sat, she felt paralysed.

She stared down in shock. 'Shit' she whispered.

She had suddenly turned cold, she swallowed hard, how did this happen? It wasn't planned, this is such a shock. What will Jonah say?

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at the door, she bit her lip.

**FLASHBACK**

Jonah grabbed Cesca's arm and winked, they snook in the disabled toilet and their lips plunged together, before long their outfits were on the floor. Yes Cesca and Jonah were being classy now. Cesca's hair was a mess. The pair stumbled out of the toilet in bits of outfits, Jonah was only wearing his leggings and Cesca was only in the corset part of her dress.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Cesca winced, how could they be so irresponsible?

Cesca fumbled around her handbag for her phone, he hands were shaking, everything that just happened was so unexpected. Her finger scrolled down the screen looking for 'kingreem' she pressed call. But she stopped it straight away. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, this should be a happy time but really Cesca was worried, scared and in this small claustrophobic cubicle, she was alone.

Instead she text Jonah simply saying 'I love you.'

Jonah text back 'I love you too baby! Shoot is going well, Roary is watching from the pram, being so good, he is looking uber reem in his outfit, mummy would be proud of daddy's styling xx'

Cesca managed a small smile, her husband was always so happy and new just how to cheer her up, however her happiness was short-lived.

She heard Janeece come in, her heels tottered on the floor and she singing, Cheryl Cole, 'I can't help but drink you up coz' your my happy hour'

Karen put her head in her hands, 'noooo not drink' she thought. She let out a small sob. Janeece obviously heard. 'Hello? Who's in there, you alright?'

'It's okay Janeece' Cesca managed to speak.

'We'll it obviously aint alright is it Ces' come on, get outta here babe' Cesca put everything into her bag and wiped her face, and gained just a little composure, she closed her eyes before opening the door, but that little composure suddenly all went and as she broke down and through her arms around Janeece.

It's okay Janeece soothed as she gave Cesca the biggest hug.

…

Jonah had 250 frames today, however had the shots in 150, and the photographer ad no other jobs that day so Jonah got Roary out of the pram and they had a father and son shoot. Roary was wearing skinny jeans, with green and white nike hightops with a green and white superdry t-shirt, Jonah was proud of his outfit choice. They took some super cute pictures of the pair holding hands and just walking, it was so natural but looked beautiful, Roary had changed so much since the last photo shoot they had with Cesca as well. 'Roary shall we make these look really really reem, frame and canvas them and give them to mummy for christmas?' Jonah was pleased with himslef for thinking that one up, it was the sort of thing Cesca loved. They already had a huge canvas of the three of them in the lounge in black and white of Jonah and Cesca laying on their bellies and Roary sat on top of them.

Jonah got on his knees and Roary kissed his daddy's nose, the photographer got it at the perfect time, it was so adorable. Jonah put his blue and white hightops on so he matched Roary and they layed on the floor and put their feet in the air, then there were just loads of Roary basically walking all over Jonah, the best photos were the natural ones, not forced or staged.

'All done!' The photographer claimed. 'Hive five' Jonah cheered and Roary highfived back. The photographer snapped it just at that moment. 'Sorry I couldn't help myself, you two are just so fun to shoot' he laughed. 'Argh cheers man' Jonah thanked him.

'So shall we go home now little man and tidy up all your toys so it's all lovely for mummy when she gets home?' Jonah bounced Roary on his hip making him giggle.

…

'It will be fine Ces', you kirbys have been through so much you guys can get through anything'

'Yeah but Jan, I just really wasn't ready for this, it was planned and oh I can't believe how stupid we were' Cesca still sobbed.

'Look shall I ring Jonah to come and get you? He can take you home and you can tell him, he will take it so well, just you wait'

Janeece rang Jonah,

'Yo Jan what's up?'

'Who do you think you are some grime rapper'

'I am so sorry madame Janeece what pleasure of which do I owe?'

'Okay too posh now Jonah, I am actually ringing because of something serious'

Jonah burst out laughing, 'you...serious?'

'Oi cheeky! No, it's about Cesca, she needs to be picked up right now, she is in a state and she needs her husband right now'

'On my way'

Jonah was worried, Cesca was fine this morning, he was worried about his wife. He grabbed Roary's coat and put him in the car seat, as he raced to Waterloo Road.

Jonah hopped out the car with Roary in his arms, his hair was a bit messy as he was about to drop off in the car. It was breaktime at Waterloo Road, a few girls laughed and went all silly.

'OMG look it's Mrs Montoyas husband'

'OMG I know he is lush'

'Apparently he was a pupil and they got it on and stuff, thats how they met'

'Don't blame her to be honest, I mean...I would'

Normally Jonah was would laugh but now, he was on a mission, to rescue his wife.

Jonah burst through the doors, and straight into Chris' office 'Mate where's Cesca?'

'Um, in her classroom teaching, why?' Chris was puzzled.

'Janeece just rang me saying she was in a state'

'First I have heard of it, lets go' Chris grabbed his blazer from his chair and the pair swaggered down the corridors, on mission to find a damsel in distress.

Jonah's phone went off, 'We are in the staff room x' from Jannece.

'Staff room.' Jonah said.

Jonah gave Roary to Chris and burst in through the doors, and flung his arms round his wife.

'I'll leave you to it' Janeece stepped out, 'What's wrong?' Chris queried 'Not my place to say really' Janeece decided this was going to be the first secret she was going to keep to herself.

'What's happened baby?' Jonah asked as Cesca sniffled into his shoulder.

'Yano at Chris and Flo's wedding?'

'Well, that might be a problem, the bits I can remember I guess'

'Do you remember the toilet cubicle?'

Jonah shook his head, 'was this before or after the moshpit?'

'Before, Jonah we..yano..in the toilet cubicle..you must remember'

'afraid not baby, but really, oh god, so we didn't..

Cesca finished the sentence..no..'

Cesca for her bag and pulled out the white stick, Jonah's eyes widened as he saw the blue line. He picked Cesca up and spun her round, ''

'So your happy?' Cesca still cried, Jonah began wiping his wife's tear stained face.

'Why wouldn't I be? Cesca, I love Roary with all my heart and I can't wait to share that with another child, I know Roary is only just about to turn one, but nothings too soon, we can do this'

'But Jonah, I'm scared.'

'There is nothing to be scared of, we can do this together and I will support you every step of the way, don't you worry'

Cesca and Jonah shared a passionate embrace. They agreed on telling absolutely no-one, apart from Chris and Flo, and would break the news to the rest of the family when the time was right.

Chris poked his head round the door with Roary 'Is everything okay?'

Chris came over, Jonah was straight in there 'So Christopher, how do you feel about becoming an uncle again?'

Chris' jaw dropped 'Did you hear that Roary. You're gonna be a big brother!' Chris kissed Roary before giving his back to Cesca who squeezed him tight with all the energy she had left.

'Let's get you home' Jonah smiled.

'Chris hugged Cesca, don't worry about coming in tomorrow, I will take your classes, spend the day with your family'

'You cant speak Spanish!'

'I can...ADIOS AMIGOS!'

'All I want to when I get home is get the duvet out, and watch ceebeebies with my two favoirite boys, and a lovely hot cup of tea.'

'We will do that then' Jonah agreed.


	53. Chapter 53

Having her head resting on the toilet seat was a reoccurring thing for Cesca as she spent the best part of a hour huddled over the loo bringing up the contents of her stomach. Jonah would her faint sobs coming from the bathroom and go and comfort her, holding her hair out of her way and dapping a ice cold flannel over her neck.

'You shouldn't have to see me like this' A quite whisper escaped Cesca's mouth.

'Nonsense, your my wife, your beautiful whether your chucking up or dressed up to hit the town'

Cesca smiled as she rested her back against the bath, the cold tiles underneath her legs sent a wave of pleasure through her body. Jonah joined her against the bath.

'As much as I would enjoy to sit here with all night it is only half 5 and we have to get up in two hours or even before if Roar has his way'

Holding his hand out to Cesca, he led his wife back into their bedroom where they slipped under the covers. Pulling Cesca close to him, the couple happily closed their eyes.

The sound of Roary's crying echoed through the house as Cesca was awoken from her slumber. Opening her eyes to see that she and Jonah were still in the same position they were in last night. 'J it's your turn' she groaned as she playfully slapped his arm which was draped over her stomach.

Moaning before hoisting himself out of the bed, Jonah walked towards Roary's nursery, his trousers were crumpled at the bottom and sleep marks were trailing up his arm. If Jonah saw himself right now, he'd still say he was reem!

'Hey little man, what's going on' Jonah mumbled as he let over and lifted a whimpering Roary.

Roary's crying seem to get quieter and quieter as his dad bounced him on his hip. Clenching Roary's fingers, Jonah walked his son into his and cesca's room. Cesca was still asleep, which he expected,lifting Roary onto the bed. Jonah left him to awake his mum while he wondered down stairs to make some breakfast.

'Hello my favourite little boy' Cesca smiled as she found Roary led on Jonah's side of the bed. Stroking his face, the little boy giggle as the feel of his mother's hand. Wriggling out of her touch and closer into her chest. Cesca laid there stroking his back.

Walking back into the room, Jonah saw his wife and his son cuddled up together snoozing. Not being able to resist the temptation. He placed the tray on the side before whisking his phone out and taking a few snaps of his family.

'Wake up sleepyheads' He called as she laid next to Cesca and started to tickle little Roary. Roary burst out in fits of giggles as he tried to escape his dad's tickled.

'Jonah would you stop tormenting our son' Cesca joked taking Roary in her arms and hugging him tightly to prevent.

'Just to think, in what 9 months time we'll have two monkeys to tease'

'If we happen to have a little girl, there's no way your touching my baby' Cesca joked as she snuggled into Jonah's chest. Roary sat was now sat on Jonah's leg playing with his blue elephant and the little teddies that were at the end of his parent's bed.

'To think, if we did have another boy. You'd be out numbered Ces'

'I'm already out numbered Jonah' She giggled as she reached over a piece of toast, turning back she noticed that Jonah was smiling at her..

'What are you grinning at Mr?'

'Can I not look at my wife without being nagged at?'

'Not when I have no make-up on and have bed hair. Its not a pretty sight'

Pulling her into his embrace, he rested his head on her chin. Their hands were locked together as they both watched Roary making noises at the teddies.

'I guess we should make any appointment at the hospital, although I think it's a bit early to see our little miracle' Jonah could feel Cesca smile against his chest.

'Course it's going to be early Jonah, she or he was only conceived what. Seven weeks ago!' 'Wait J, we can't tell your dad, or my parents yet. We should wait until christmas day'

'That's going to be hard, im sure Chris has told Flo. Flo being Flo. Oh boy, what about Janeece?'

'I'll bribe her with someone lip gloss or some new hair product' Cesca giggled.

'Alright alright Cinderella. Anyway I think we should at least go and buy some clothes for the Christmas trip, we live in what two days. You get changed and im sure Roary wouldn't mind letting his reem old dad get him change'

…

The family stood outside the hospital, they had managed to get a appointment with the doctor they had when Cesca was pregnant with Roary. They couldn't believe they were back and expecting their second child. Cesca didn't want another baby so soon after Roary. He was 10 months old and was experiencing his first Christmas. She knew whatever happened, Jonah would be by her side. The one person in her life who she couldn't bare to lose in her life.

'Cesca Kirby' A receptionist called out as pointed to the room down the corridor.

'She seemed a bit stuck up' Jonah muttered as they gently knocked on the door. A faint 'come in' was heard.

'If it isn't my favourite family. Look at this little one' Dr William cheered as she came to shake their hands. 'Didn't think I would be seeing you two for a little while, but welcome back'

'It wasn't exactly planned was it J? But having them close in ages is better though?'

'I guess, its not a bad thing. Whenever you decide to have another baby is a happy time, that should be filled with joy. I'm sure little Roary won't mind sharing his mummy and daddy'

Roary was hiding in the crook of his dad's neck while he played with his dad's collar of his t-shirt. Jonah bounced him up and down in attempt to get him to smile. Nothing.

'Well Mrs Kirby, if you just lay on the bed I'm sure we can try and see your baby, How far along are you?'

'I think about 7 weeks'

'Lets see what we can do for you then Kirby s'

It was too early for a probe ultrasound meaning they were to perform the ultrasound differently. Which made Jonah feel quite un-easy as he griped Cesca's hand. She just laughed her way through the discomfort and kept her eyes on her boys.

'If you see there, the dark patch? That's your baby. It's not as clear as we hoped, but your not even 8 weeks yet, but when you come back in the middle of January im sure we can get a photo'

'It's still beautiful' Jonah managed to say in between the sobs. He had always been the more emotional one then she had been.

'I know you won't understand Roar, but that there' Jonah whispered to Roary as he pointed to the screen 'that's your little brother or sister, If its a little brother, will you teach him to play football? Or teach him the meaning of being reem? But if its a little sister, will you protect her from an y nasty boys. Me and you will be ready with our baseballs bats wont we' Cesca couldn't help but smile and laugh when she listened to Jonah.

'Right them Kirby's I shall see you January 19th' Dr Williams spoke with a smile as she said goodbye to the family.

'How about we go shop for a bit? After all we do have suitcases to pack tomorrow'

'Jonah. I like the way you think'

'I promise, I'm going to be here for you, Roary and our little bundle of joy that should be here wait' Jonah stopped trying to work something out with his fingers, _'Still a schoolboy at heart'_ Cesca thought to herself. 'our little bundle of joy that should be here in August. We're the perfect little family. I won't let anything happen' to you three. I love you all more then you could ever imagine'

'Jonah why are you such a sap? You've got me crying now. I'm so glad your mine, I couldn't bare to see you with anyone else'

'Well you don't have to worry because I am not going anyway. Not until the day I die'

'You'll see be pretty reem then'

Jonah laughed pulling Cesca into a embrace making sure his right hand was keeping tight on Roary's hand 'I've taught you well my wife. Lets go shopping, I think I need to treat my family to something special'


	54. Chapter 54

Cesca had three suitcases opened up on her and Jonah's bed, her pinks and white polka dot one, Jonah's blue one with reem written across in navy and Roary's little lion case, well it wasn't that little as far as Cesca was concerned, you could never have enough clothes! Jonah came in and chucked a huge pile of clothes and toiletries in his suitcase.

'No no no no no no no Jonah, why would you even do that? No logic at all, it must be folded and then put in order, I mean you wouldn't put your deodorant and after shave near your expensive ralph lauren shirts' Cesca stated, hands on her hips.

'You wouldn't?' Jonah had no preferences on how his clothes were packed as long as they got there.

'No, because imagine if one of them leaked then it would ruin all of them!' Cesca corrected Jonah.

'I will leave you too it then' Jonah said as he began to walk off.

'Oh no you don't mister, come back here, and don't you dare say you have to check on Roary because you know I just bathed, lunched and clothed him and now he is having an afternoon nap, therefore he is fine.'

Jonah raised his eyebrows, he then went over to the laptop and played some tunes, 'this is what I'm talking about' Jonah said as he did a bit of a dance which made Cesca giggle which then resulted in a kiss which then resulted in not much being done.

'Right remind me why Roary needs four coats for a five day trip to Lapland?' Jonah said as he sat folding the multiple jackets.

'Remind me why you needs six pairs of vans?' Cesca came back.

'Point made, like father like son' Jonah smiled.

…

All the suitcases were packed, the monstrosity that was the kirby+mead family were off to Lapland to spend Christmas in a log cabin surrounded by real reindeer and real snow. Everyone was going to be there, Jonah, Cesca, Roary, Chris, Flo, Harper, Cesca's sisters and Cesca's parents! There was also some very important news to be shared during the festivities.

Jonah carefully opened Roary's bedroom door, his little tottenham lamp was flashing blue and white, roary couldn't sleep without it on! Jonah stood and watched his baby sleep peacefully, he scooped him up, careful not wake him and carried him to the lounge. Cesca was on the sofa with a blanket watching the christmas addition of loose women, Jonah and Roary got into the blanket.

…

'Cesca's not picking up, Jonah's not picking up, Roary's not picking up WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!' Flo stressed.

'Flo, Roary is 11 months old, he doesn't have a phone'

'SHUTT UP CHRIS'

Chris knew when his opinion wasn't welcome, the three of them were at the airport and there was no sign of the kirby's. They had to check in any second.

…

Cesca's eyes peeled open, she smiled at her peaceful boys beside, however her face tured to panic as she caught sight of the clock 'SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!' she jumped up and ran up the stairs she yelled '' as she skipped up the stairs, Jonah got up to hear thuds, he went to the bottom of the stairs as he got there, suitcases punded down the stairs to his feet, 'Calm down babe, what's the rush?' 'HAVE YOU SEEN THE TIME KIRBY GET THEM IN THE CAR AND ROARY, GET PROPERLY DRESSED, WE HAVE TO GO'

Jonah looked at his phone, 28 messages, and 42 missed calls. The sudden realisation of how late it was kicked in and the Kirby's were like a machine, there were a couple screws loose but they were sort of..running smoothly.

Jonah was in the drivers seat and Cesca hopped in the passengers seat, 'Jonah where's Roary?'

'Argh crap forgot to put him in, I put the carseat in but forgot him'

'Go get him now Jonah' Cesca said with a stern look on her face.

Jonah went into the living room, Roary wasn't there, he went into the kitchen, Roary wasn't there, he went into the downstairs bathroom, he wasn't there, where had he gone?

Cesca tapped her nails on the dashboard, where were they? 

Jonah found him, behind the sofa. He picked him up and Roary let out a giggle. 'I wont tell mummy if you don't' Jonah winked at his son.

'What took you so long?' Cesca questioned.

'Sorry, got sidetracked looking at myself in the mirror' Jonah said, Cesca rolled her eyes.

…

'Excuse me, where, when, why, I thought you were miss ultra organised, oh yes flo I am packed and watching the telly, so organised, this is gonna be a breeze meet at the airport half an hour early' Flo stressed as the reem family ran towards them'

'I will explain on the plane' Cesca said.

Chris was in the background oblivious to what was going on simply kissing his daughter all over making her laugh.

'Now that's cute' Jonah said as he stared at them.

'COME ON THEN LETS GO TO LAPLAND' Cesca shouted.

'Bagsee meeting santa first' Jonah said as the clan checked in.

'Nah mate, already bagseed turned around and touched the ground'

Cesca and flow looked at eachother and said in unison.

'bagseed turned around and touched the ground with a cherry on top'


	55. Chapter 55

Jonah and Chris literally ran towards the plane to get into their seats. It seemed like they were more excited then Roary and Harper. Cesca and Flo strolled along slowly babies in their arms while their parent's walked slow behind them.

Seeing as there were only three sears in a row, it was decided that Mama Montoya would sit with Flo, Chris and Harper while Papa Montoya said with Cesca, Roary and Jonah. Meanwhile the two Montoya sister sat near the back of the time fussing over some air hostess.

'Hope you are all ready for this trip? It going to be a great first Christmas for both babies, not to mention First Christmas for newly weds' Cesca's mum went on, giving a mini speech before the plane took off.

Giving Cesca a light kiss on her temple Jonah whispered in her ear 'not to mention baby Kirby'

Resting her head on his neck with Roary on her lap an orange strap across his tummy, she whispered back to him 'Can't wait to tell them tomorrow, it will be a shock, but a amazing Christmas present'

Both families got comfortable as the plane made it's way to snowy Lapland.

….

By the time the clan had arrived to their log cabin it as nearly half seven. The trek to the log cabin had taken longer then expected. Both Jonah and Chris fought with each other in which person was right with the directions. They missed the turn off many times. Cesca and Flo sat in the back of the people carrier laughing until they stopped breathing. The babies were babbling away to them self and the Montoya parents.

Each family had their own log cabins. The cabins were in a sort of circle shape. Two cabins were next to each other and one was in front, making a space in front of the cabins for a fire.

Two of the cabins had provided them with cots for the babies. Making sectioned off corner in Jonah's and Cesca's lounge, Flo made a bed out of pillows for Harper to lay in. Cesca did the same to Roary. Making sure there were no way of them rolling onto the hard floor. All the adults adventured outside in their coats and scarf.

Papa Montoya had started a log fire in front of the cabins. Chairs from each cabin were based around the fire. Lily and Carmen hunted each cabin for marshmallows and hot chocolate while the Kirby and Mead couple snuggled up together in their chairs.

'This is perfect' Cesca sighed as she pulled the blanket over her and Jonah. Under the blanket, their hands were locked together while their free hand were placed on Cesca's stomach. The couple were smiling and smirking at each other for half the night.

Lily passed around a hot chocolate with whipped cream, marshmallows and a flake to each person. Jonah and Cesca decided to share a one with a straw, Jonah mumbled something about reem couples drinking it this way.

Flo and Chris were pretty much in the same position as Ces and J. The older Montoya's were sat next to each other, each bit of their body was covered with clothing their hands locked together . Lily and Carmen giggled with each other, attempting to find signal on their phones and taking countless amount of photos on their camera.

'Who's up for some camp stories then?' Chris smirked as they settled down for some stories. Before they knew it, everyone was in stitches. Drinks were drunk, photos were taken. Kisses and Cuddles had been shared through-out the evening.

Just before midnight, they all retreated to their cabins. Babies were fast asleep in their cots which were in their parents room. Each person was all dressed for night time and were snuggled in bed. Jonah pulled Cesca closer in their beds, their hands found her stomach for the second time that night. Eyeing the clock on the bedside table Jonah snuggled closer to Cesca's ear.

'Merry Christmas Ces. I love you'

'Merry Christmas baby and I love you too'

…

'WAKE UP CESCA IT'S CHRISTMAS COME ON. WE HAVE TO SEE IF SANTA HAS BEEN'

Cesca pulled the pillow from underneath her and covered her ears. She was defiantly not a morning person. 'What's the time?'

'Half 8'

'Jonah, why? Its SO early. Roary isn't even awake. urghhhh'

'Come on you grumpy sausage. Its time to get up. Don't forget we have a meeting with Santa at 11'

'That's at 11 and its half 8 now. I'm not getting up. No no absolutely no'

Falling back onto the bed in a sulk, Jonah turnt to face his wife who was trig desperately to fall back to sleep. 'Jonah stop staring at me while im awake, it kinda freaky'

However he didn't stop. Her mouth curved into a smile as she opened her eyes. Stroking his arm she began to laugh '10 more minutes J, at least let me sleep till 9. How about you go and get the presents from the suitcase and we can wake up Mr Roar yeah?'

'I'm happy laying here watching my wife thank you'

He continued to stare at her. She knew what he was doing. Throwing back the covers she moaned 'come on then Kirby. But if you dare wake me up this early. All hell will break loose deal?'

'Nice doing business with you' Jonah smirked as he and Cesca walked over to the crib.

Little Roary was still sleeping, his blue elephant under his arm and one side of the blanket pulled up to his nose. His dark hair laid straight over his soft head. Leaning forward, Cesca began to stroke his cheek. It wasn't long before his big brown eyes were looking at his mum and dad.

Cesca bent forward and lifted the sleepy baby from the cot 'Morning my baby'. Roary nestled his head into Cesca's neck as she wondered into the front room.

Jonah was lifting the presents from the suitcase, The Kirby's had brought one suitcase just full of presents. Cesca's tactics were 'if we take our a suitcase of presents, we can go on a shopping spree while we are there and we have somewhere to put them'

'Hows the little lion then' Jonah smiled as he sat next to Cesca on the couch, his arm began to stroke Roary's back. Jonah's head rested on Cesca's head. Their little family.

As Jonah stood up to pick up a present. The door to their log cabin flew open. Chris and Papa were stood there all dressed and ready to go.

'Come on Ces, we're going to take a walk' Her father stated as he wondered into their lounge and lifted Roary into his arms, bouncing him on his hip.

'Papa, it's quarter to nine, what could you possibly have planned this early in the morning?' Cesca moaned.

'Well at 9 there is a sleigh ride, we've hired three sleighs so don't worry us elders won't cramp your style. Your mama and I said we'd have the babies and you others can explore'

'As much as that sounds beautiful Mr Montoya, it is Christmas Day and I believe our son should open his presents' Jonah muttered

'Jonah my dear boy, presents are to be open after dinner which is at 3'

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, that's ages away' Jonah groaned as he sulked in the chair.

'Oi Kirby, its not that bad but remember our surprise? Look forward to that and then we can open presents and Roary can be in awe over all these things that we have brought him.'

Letting out a huge sigh Jonah stood up and took Roary off to get changed. 'Its Christmas after all dad, he just wants to see Roary open his presents' Cesca sighed, giving her dad a kiss off she went to get changed

….

'wow, that sleigh ride was absolutely-'

'REEM'

'yes Jonah, it was reem' Cesca laughed as she balanced Roary on her hip as the clan walked back.

'What's reem?' Lily asked obviously not knowing what the word was.

'Basically Montoya, if you are looking good or in my case extra good looking your classes as being reem' Jonah went on saying, his arm was thrown over his sister in law's shoulder.

'That is one of the most weirdest words ever created' She replied laughing as she tried her best to escape her brother in laws arms. The rest of the family were in fits of laughter as they watched the pair fight each other.

'Lily your just jel because your not reem'

'What the hell is jel? Carmen butted in.

'Baby sister, it just means jealous' Cesca smiled pulling her sister closer to her. Roary reached out for his auntie as Carmen took him in her own arms.

Chris became the photographer and took snaps of the family fighting in the snow, throwing snow balls fights. Roary attempted to walk in the snow but fell face first, Harper began to eat it. Lily threw snowballs at Flo, Flo threw them at Cesca and Cesca threw them at Carmen. Before they knew it all four sisters were covered in snow and were laughing until they couldn't breath.

…

Everyone was sat patiently around the burnt out fire. Obviously there wasn't a table big enough for everyone to fit around so Flo had suggested they all sit in the same place they had sat in the evening.

Flo, Chris and baby Harper were sat one chair, the blanket was on them just covering Harpers legs. Her little furry hat sat on her head warmly, gloves were keeping her ickle hands warm not to mention the body heat she was receiving by being in her fathers arms and snuggled in-between her parents. Flo and Chris's hands were interlocked in front of Harpers stomach.

Lily and Carmen were sat on cushions in front of their parents. A blanket also over them and one over their parents. Mama Montoya was playing with Carmen's hair, a little comfort trick she has gained as a little child back in their Spanish home. Where-as Lily's hand were over her head and were together with Papa Montoya's hands. She was the Daddy's Girl of the family, even if she was the oldest.

Jonah laid down many blankets on the floor as he propped himself against a chair, Cesca was sat in-between his legs and Roary was in-between hers. Roary was trying his best to escape from his mother but was being pulled down and laughing. A blanket was over Cesca and Jonah. Just like the previous evening, his hands were resting upon her stomach. A waiter had walked past with their 'room service' and offered to take a group photo of them all. Now they had a lovely group photo, which would probably be blown up and put on the wall in Ces's parents house.

'Merry Christmas everyone' Cesca's Father began to say 'Before we tuck into this food and open presents later I want to say a few words. First of all, Thanks to Jonah and Chris for taking two of my baby girls and making honest women out of them. Not to mention giving me two of the most beautiful grandchildren ever. Lily my big girl, thank you for taking me, your mum and your sisters in when the house went. We couldn't that you enough and we hope that Michael treats you right. Carmen our little one, thank you for being you, cheering me or your mum up when we're being old saps- Feliz Navidad!'

He couldn't help but pop a bit of Spanish into his little speech. Everyone seemed very relaxed and grateful after his speech. Roary seemed to have calmed down and was snuggled in his fathers arms where-as Harper had awoke and was fidgeting about.

Jonah nodded to Cesca as she began to speak 'Guys. Me and J have some news' Instantly everyone's face was lit up, they had some idea of what she was going to say next.

'We're having a baby' her hand found Jonah's as they waited for them to process the news.

'I KNEW IT. That's ten pound Flo' Carmen shouted as she jumped up.

'Wait. You knew?'

'It was obvious Ces, not to mention you look like you've put on weight and we can tell that last night Jonah had his hand on your belly and so did you'

'Alright Alright, we get it we don't hide it very well'

Lily sat up and smiled 'By Christmas next year, me and Carmen would be aunties to 3 kids. Oh god I feel old' The family carried on talking while Cesca relaxed in Jonah's arms. A now sleeping Roary in her arms.

'Merry Christmas again Ces. I love you and our family'

'I love you too, all three of you'


	56. Chapter 56

'Yes Roary! Go on my son yeaaaaaaaah!' Jonah was filming his young son running around the lounge. He had been up on his feet comfortably toddling around for about a month now but now he was getting into running. He wasn't Usain Bolt just yet, but he was on his way!

'Keep doing that Jonah, then maybe he will sleep through the night!' Cesca giggle as she sat comfortably on sofa with her knees drawn up to her belly.

'Yeah right, this one has waaaaaaaaaaaay too much energy for sleeping!' Jonah said as he rolled around on the lounge carpet with Roary, oh how he loved Saturdays!

'Well he got that from you for sure' Cesca said as she closed her eyes and put a blanket over her.

'What's mummy like eh Roar?' Jonah laughed.

The letterbox flapped open, 'YESSSSSSSSSSS!' Jonah jumped up and ran, Cesca's eye's peeled open with a confused look on her face, what did Jonah want from the post that was so good? Normally it's just bills, bills and more bills.

Jonah came in with a massive cheesy grin on his face and a package from now Cesca was intrigued, this was wear Jonah got all his high tops and big kanye west style colourful watches from, what had he got this time?

Jonah sat Roary on his knee and said 'little man, this is your first gift from daddy's favourite online shop in the entire world' Cesca was worried now, her son could look like a mini tinie tempah in the morning if she wasn't careful!

Jonah tore away the packaging to reveal a light grey jumper with SWAG in black writing over it. Cesca burst out laughing 'you really want our son going out in that?'

'Well obviously Ces, otherwise I wouldn't of bought it' Jonah seemed quite offended and took his son off upstairs to get changed. Cesca shook her head and laughed, then proceeded to indulge in some alone time and catch up with loose women.

Jonah was busy, styling his son, he was wearing jeans with the jumper and purple vans with a cap. Jonah was proud, he took a picture on his phone and put it on facebook saying 'like father like son, dope.'

Jonah strolled downstairs and then let Roary go, he ran into the lounge and Cesca jumped, she was quite surprised, her son didn't look too bad! She was on her phone she was scrolling down the livefeed, 'Hahaaha Jonah I love the picture, but what the frickin' hell is dope?'

Jonah spoke in an American gansta accent in attempt to be funny 'Well ma wifey for lifey if I say ya dope it means ya got swag ya get meh? So yano roar here is definitely dope bruv ting and ya know what baby G you are pretty dope yourself'

The pair burst out laughing, 'don't talk like that again otherwise you wont be dope you will be dopey'

The laughter completely stopped, 'No Cesca, just no'

'What are we actually gonna do today Ces'?'

'Absolutely nothinggggggggggg!' Cesca said with a huge smile beaming across her face.

'Sounds good to me!' Said Jonah jumping into the duvet with Cesca and it wasn't long before a familiar little tanned skin boy's head popped up, he hadn't yet accomplished climbing on the sofa yet so Jonah helped him up, the Kirby's snuggled together on the sofa, one content little family.

Elsewhere the Mead's were preparing for a trip to Chris' parents, they hadn't seen them since the wedding, and the memories from the wedding were of somewhat odd. Chris was dressing Harper in little pink skirt with cream tights and brown cowboy boots with a brown quilted jacket ad her brown locks of hair were in pink hair bobbled pig tails, she looked adorable. Chris' parents were renound for being well to do and Chris wasn't exactly the son they had imagined, although he now had a great job as headteacher of waterloo road he reputation as a bit of a manwhore was something they were not very proud of. They were pleased he had finally settled down although, the relationship between them had not been too good since the happenings of the wedding.

'I can't wait for the pa rentals to see me fully clothed!' Flo giggled.

'I prefer it when your not' Chris nervously laughed suggestively.

'Oi you cheeky' Flo smirked.

'But seriously Chris, if your mother annoys me in the first twenty minutes I am saying it as it is' Flo firmly decided.

'Oh god.' was Chris' reply.

…

'Hello Christopher, Hello Florence and little Harper, I tell you, I will never understand why you chose such a name' was the first thing Chris' mum said as they all piled into the house. Flo turned around and rolled her eyes at Chris. He mouthed 'I'm sorry'

They all sat in silence in the lounge with tea, but it wasn't PG tips, it was earl grey. Flo text Chris saying 'Awkward moment when no-ones talking and this tea tastes like horse piss' Chris burst out laughing as he read the text.

'Is that a joke Christopher, care to share?' queried his father.

'No Dad, it's alright'

'Well it seemed to amuse you, I don't see why it shouldn't amuse us too?' Chris' father stated.

'Dad it's fine it was a personal joke just give it a rest' Chris was becoming agitated.

'Don't you that tone with me boy' Chris' father spoke down to Chris.

'Dad I am not five years old'

'Well I don't think you should be on your mobile phone at this occasion anyway' Chris father remarked.

'OH FOR GODS SAKE SHUT UP' Flo yelled.

Chris' parents gasped and Chris bit his lip, oh god, what was Flo gonna say? But secretly he was glad she said something.

'Look for gods sake Mrs Mead, I have called my child Harper because I think it's a beautiful name I am sorry is is not Beatrice or Anastasia or something traditional, I am sorry I do not have a high flying career and I am not up my own arse like yourself. I am sorry I am good enough for your angelic little boy who in fact is really not angelic, I mean on our first encounter we got it on in a stationary cupboard and he's obviously had lots of practice because it was flipping amazing and my name is not Florence it is Flo oh yeah...and your tea tastes like shit.'

'Come on Christopher we are going' Flo said strapping Harper back into the carried.

Chris stood up and stuck his middle finger up at his parents and they wet out the door.

…

'My parents are probably never gonna talk to me again' Chris told Flo with a slight smile on his face as he snuggled under the duvet with Flo and Harper on the sofa. 'Good' Flo replied, 'You middle fingering them at the end just did it for me though, the look on her face, I mean if looks could kill'

'You got that right' Chris laughed, kissing his wife on the nose.

…

Jonah's eyes peeled open, he had fallen asleep on the sofa with his family, he smiled as he saw Roary and Cesca sleeping peacefully, his phone was flashing green he picked it up and his picture of Roary on facebook had 41 likes, Jonah smiled to himself, 'that's what daddies are for' he said. He also had a text from Flo.

Flo: Yo yo Jo, LOL it was hilarious I just mullered Chris' parents and now we are home on the sofa with a duvet, did you have a god saturday?:Dxx

Jonah: Matee! You legend, I never liked his parents, snobby so in so's I am on the sofa with a duvet too! Great minds think alike;) xx


	57. Chapter 57

4 months on and Roary was a hyper one year old with more energy than Jonah on redbull! He had a head full of hair that continuously needed to be trimmed he had more spurs kits than the actual players and a wardrobe worthy of David Beckham. Cesca' s pregnancy was blossoming and she loved every minute of it it was definitely easier than Roary and she had more time to relax into the joys of being pregnant. All her colleagues and pupils were being lovely towards her, even Grantly! That's dismissing the comments about 'her being up the duff' a year after her first born and that Jonah should learn to 'keep a hat on it'.

…

'I can't believe this, why is this happening, what even, oh for god sake sdfghjklgiuhgusehf, ARGH' Cesca was stressed out.

'Calm down, I'm sure we can do something to resolve this' Flo soothed her older sister

Flo scrolled down her contacts until she found her husbands number. Chris always knew what to do in a difficult situation.

…

Chris retrieved his vibrating phone from his suit jacket pocket and smiled as he saw Flo's name on his screen, as he sat in his headmasters chair.

'hello baby what's up?'

'Well, Basically it's Jonah's 21st and we had that hotel room booked but they have just cancelled on us because of some emergency or shit but I reckon it is because we trashed the place when it was our wedding but anyway major panic Jonah is at a shoot right now and then he is going for a coffee with Cesca and Roar and I was meant to go and help put all the decorations and baby pictures up in the room with you after school but we have no where to put them up now oh for gods sake why is it sucha mess please say you have an idea'

'why don't we hold it here at Waterloo Road?'

Flo beamed 'Chris what a great idea you are amazing like in the school hall!'

'Yeah yeah, right bring in all the pictures and stuff at lunch time and we will decorate it, I mean for Jonah come on, the place needs to have 'swag' as he would say!'

'You got that right!' Flo was so happy Cesca was gonna be thrilled she had the day off today to prepare for the party and spend some time with Jonah. Cesca went out the door to go and meet Jonah with Roary who was dressed in some denim dungarees with little dusty sand coloured timberland boots and his little navy abercrombie tee, he looked adorable as per usual!

Cesca and little Roary met Jonah at the local coffee shop once he had finished his photo shoot for Fred Perry. Bouncing Roary on her knee, Cesca didn't notice Jonah arrived until she felt his arms slip around her shoulders.

'Hows my little family then?'

Smiling to herself, Cesca muttered 'We're fine, we've missed you though'

Jonah ordered two coffees while Cesca fussed over Roary who had split juice down his new denim dungarees.

'How are we going to cope with another baby?'

'Jonah we will cope, I hope we have a little girl because at the moment I'm dominated by boys and to be frank I need some girl power in our house'

'We're not that bad are we Roar? Jonah joked as he tickled his son's neck. 'Do you want to find out the sex?'

'Yeah I do, because then we don't to spend money on buying yellow clothes and then find out we're having another boy and our little boy has to wear yellow duck outfits'

'And what's wrong with that Ces?'

'Personally, I want to know as soon as possible so I can spend spend spend on little pink frilly dresses and white cottons socks'

'Darling you're going to be so disappointed if we find out we have another footballer in your womb'

'I think I will go crazy if we have another boy, I need some female talk' Cesca laughed as she quickly paced to were Roary had wondered off too ' What DO you want?'

'I don't really mind as long baby Kirby is healthy but I would love a little girl. It seems right to have a boy first then hopefully have a girl because Roar can protect her if any boy try and hurt her, and you will have your little girl to dress up and swoon over. But another little boy would be lovely too, I can have my own football team. Not to mention the fact we'll have to buy more football kits with 'Kirby' on the back, you'know for when Roary gets enough swag to be on premiership football team, preferably Tottenham Hot Spurs. We can even buy Barcelona or Real Madrid kits for them when we go and visit your parents in the new house. But then again we can buy a flamenco dress for the little Cesca mini-me'

'Either way Jonah, I want a healthy baby' Cesca smirked to herself as she drunk the rest of her coffee. Jonah scooted closer to his wife and pulled her into his embrace. Her head fell onto his shoulder as they watched Roary try to escape the straps of the pushchair.

Cesca's phone began to vibrate in her pocket which caused her break of the warm embrace, immediately she missed Jonah's warm arm's around her. Looking down at her phone, Flo's name was flashing across the screen.

She had a text that read 'Party is at Waterloo Road in the school hall, I have it all under control all you get here for 8 O'clock yeah? Linda text me saying she's not drinking and is willing to babysit the kiddies in the staffroom, I got a couple of cribs and Janice is bringing Cheryl a crib see you there xx'

Cesca smiled, Jonah said 'what are you smiling at, is this this reem birthday party you organised for me?' 'Maybe' was Cesca's reply.

…

Back at the school Flo and Chris had changed the school hall, they had a playlist ready with all of Jonah's favourite tunes and a couple of videos prepared of old times such as Chris and Jonah on singdtar and when Roary was newly born and Jonah and Chris were spazzing out over Tottenham beating Arsenal and of course videos of Cesca and Jonah.

There was balloons everywhere and a cake which had four parts to it spelling out S W A G. Chris got the lights working from school productions and streamers and glitter everywhere.

Cesca pulled up at Waterloo Road, and they got out, 'why are we gere again?' Jonah asked 'Oh I just wanted to pick up some books' Cesca said smugly.

However Jonah nkew what was going on really and they enetered the school hall and everyone was in there all the teachers all of Jonah's model friends, the old waterloo road gang, Marcus and Ruth with her latest boyfriend, EVERYONE! Except Chris' parents of course...

…

The party was in full flow the babies were with Linda and Jonah had changed into the clothes Cesca had secretly packed for him, he was looking reem, smelling reem and being reem.

Cesca made her way up to the stage to make a speech and play the videos however as her jimmy choo'd foot slipped on the left over of a popped glitter filled balloon she tumbled to the floor.

'' Jonah yelled, Jonah had flashbacks of when Cesca fell of the ladder at Waterloo Road.


	58. Chapter 58

Cesca's skinny jimmy choo heels slipped on the piece of popped glitter filled balloon, her piercing screams echoed through the ears of the people filling the school hall.

Everyone turned to look in shock, all their eyes were opened wide, this was accompanied by the chorus of gasps from various guests among the room.

Chris was close by and yelled 'CESCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Jonah heard Chris' yell and panicked 'CES! CESCA? CESCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

**The next part is from Jonah's point of view only, I hope you enjoy:)**

My heart raced, I ran through the crowds of people and as I saw my wife lying on the floor and Chris down beside trying to talk to her. Chris was getting no response and looked up at me. I was stood still I couldn't take in the severity of my pregnant wife lying upon the cold glitter covered floor and my head was spinning. Chris shouted at the top of his voice 'SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE' this is when I broke down I completely lost it, I cried into Cesca's stomach telling her to stay strong when in fact I was doing the complete opposite. Chris took a finger and lifted my chin up, he spoke with pure sincerity in his deep voice 'Jonah, Cescsa is breathing, she is going to get through this' he then took my hand and rested it on Cesca's bump and breathed a huge sigh of relief when I felt the miniature feet of my future son or daughter kick away. I swallowed hard and gave Chris the nod as if to say Thank You.

Everyone was crowded around Cesca in silence, as if she was dead, it was devastating I looked around at them but they seldom smiled they all had an identical look of fear across their faces.

Cesca's eyes flickered slightly and she attempted to speak, it sounded s if she were saying Jonah but her words were slurred and difficult to make out. I kissed on the forehead and whispered to her to keep still and that everything was going to be okay. When her eyelids flickered much like the wings of a tiny butterfly the tension among the room had gone and everyone managed a tiny smile of relief. Cesca was going to be okay.

Soon enough the paramedics were on the scene, there was a man called Greg and a woman called Sahira. Greg shone a light into Cesca's eyes and he announced that Cesca had suffered nothing more than concussion and she would need to be taken to hospital to be monitored for a couple of days and have the baby properly checked over. I couldn't of hoped for much better news, I broke down again ad Chris comforted me I gave him the biggest hug ever. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Flo stood with Ronan and Vicki balling her eyes out, she blew me a kiss, it meant so much to me at that point in time. I didn't care about any of my birthday celebrations in fact I even forgot it was my birthday at all, the best birthday present I could of wished for had come true, that my family were safe.

Because Cesca was pregnant and with two paramedics the ambulance would have been congested so I went to the hospital with Chris and Flo, although Tom drove, because we had all been drinking and surprisingly Tom had been off the booze for a while and had a new woman, yes another regular from the staff room, but hey that was Tom. He was so sweet and reassured me yet again of Cesca's well being. It was times like this when I was really thankful for all the people around me, Linda had offered to have Roary and Harper for the night. In an attempt to lighten the mood Chris laughed remarking that Linda was going to have a fun night as Harper didn't sleep very well, she was always waking up and I huckled at how much energy Roary had now and Linda had to deal with both of them.

We arrived at the hospital and I went in, Cesca was coming round in a hospital bed, I held her hand and kissed it, I gently stroked her face and then whispered, 'I love Spanish.'

Cesca whoozily replied 'Spanish loves you'

PLEASE REVIEW, AS IT INSPIRES ME AND LAILA TO KEEP WRITING MORE, IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO US TO KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ENJOY OUR FANFICTION3


	59. Chapter 59

Jonah and Cesca were waiting patiently for the paediatrician to arrive on the ward to perform a scan. Jonah's thumb gently rubbed Cesca's palm trying to sooth the nerves that were building up inside her.

Truthfully Jonah was still scared, not as scared as he was when Cesca was lying on the floor, but still scared. What is something was wrong with the baby? What if the baby has been miscarriaged? He did that thing that you shouldn't do. He let his mind create devastating scenarios.

His thoughts were disrupted when the paediatrician entered Cesca's private room ' Hello Mr and Mrs Kirby, I'm Doctor David'

Cesca nodded polity and she shifted her position on the bed and awaited Doctor David. Placing the cold gel on Cesca's stomach, a small laugh escaped her lips resulting in Jonah smiling. They both smiled at each other as they held hands.

Looking at the screen, the parents awaited the moment when their little peanut would flicker upon the screen. Minutes past and then in a split second, their peanut flickered on the screen. The sound of its heartbeat filled the room, echoing off the four walls.

Doctor David moved the probe around Cesca's stomach 'Well Mum and Dad this is your little baby, do you want to know whether your having a girl peanut or a boy?'

As if it was in time both Jonah and Cesca opened their mouth 'yes'

The next forty minutes was filled up with questions and the upcoming months, Cesca being six months pregnant, they only had two wait three months until the second baby Kirby made his or her entrance in the world. Photos were printed off and handed to them both. Grins were plastered over the Kirby's face as they arrived home. They had picked Roary up on the way back. The wanted to tell Roary what sibling he was going to have, but he wouldn't understand.

Jonah took the copy of the baby scan and placed it on the fridge holding it up with Roary's alphabet letters that spelt out 'BABY'! Cesca waddled in from the lounge and found him stood infront of the fridge staring into the scan.

'Only three more months darling, then we'll have out little peanut' Cesca smiled as felt Jonah take her in his arms.

He rested his chin on her shoulder as they both stared in awe at the photo of their baby, both their hands were rested against her bump. For being six months, Cesca was still relatively small. 'We better start thinking of names Ces, and we have to buy clothes, cribs, everything'

Their discussion was cut short by the sound of Roary's laughing. Cesca broke the embrace and went to find Roary. She found at the top of the stairs. ' Roary Kirby how on earth did you get up there?'

Roary laughed and toddled towards their bedroom. With some difficulty Cesca climbed the stairs as fast as her pregnant body would let her. She chuckled to herself when she found Roary hiding under the covers of hers and Jonah's bed.

Jonah joined the mother and son as they both tickled Roary, his laughter got louder and louder each time they tickled him. Glancing to clock on their bed side table, the bright red letters read 6:50. Scooping Roary into his arms, the family went off for bath time. The next twenty mintues was spent with water being spashed in all directions. Jonah's once dry top was now soaked through, bubbles were gathered up and placed on both Jonahs and Roary's chins .Cesca sat on the toilet seat and admired her boys.

Roary felt asleep pretty quick, well after Cesca persuaded Jonah to tell him a story. Jonah kissed Roary's forehead and left his room and went on a trip to find his wife.

Cesca was sat up in bed, yes it was half 7 on a Friday but hay pregnancy wares you out. The laptop was rested on her lap as she searched through clothing websites and ordered many things to wear for when she returned back to work. Jonah shook his head at the thought of Cesca purchasing more clothes, their wardrobe was nearly breaking with the amount of clothes that was inside.

He climbed into bed next to Cesca, it wasn't long before she turnt the laptop off and cuddled into Jonah's arms. Her head was rested against his shoulder, her stomach was preventing them from being closer then they would have liked.

'Thank you J' Cesca whispered into his neck.

'For what?'

'For waiting for me with everything that happened when you were still at school' It pained Cesca to even think about the hurt they were caused when their relationship got out 'For marrying me, For loving me, For making me the happiest woman alive, you gave me the gift of having children'

'You don't have to think me Ces, you know I would do anything for you' He replied as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

'I love you so much Jonah, you know that right?'

'Of course I know that, you remind me everyday and when you don't I only have to see this 'Jonah's fingers traced the two gold bands on her finger 'and when I see this I can't help but smile'

'Not to kill the moment J, but being hormonal and emotional this isn't the time to be soppy unless you want full on water works to escape my eyes' Cesca laughed as she locked her fingers in Jonah's.

'I don't mind honestly. I do know one thing though. That I love you too'

Cesca smiled as she snuggled closer to Jonah's arms bringing the covers over their shoulders. 'I love you so much Cesca, and I love our little Roary, and I love our little baby girl too'


	60. Chapter 60

2012 was proving a great year for both Cescs, Jonah and Roary and Chris, Flo and Harper. Everyone was buzzing at the prospect of there being a new baby Kirby within the next two months. Over the past few weeks Cesca and Jonah had had builders in the house knocking down the wall between Roary's bedroom and their en suite bathroom and making it into two same size rooms, one for Roary and one for the new arrival, the Kirby's decided they didn't actually need an en suite, they had a main bathroom anyway and they didn't want their children to have to share a room. Roary had outgrown his design now anyway and was in need of a spruce up as of course he was a 'big boy' now he was one and half! He was certainly going to grow up to be a heart breaker, his tanned skin, his swishy dark hair and cosy looking brown eyes, not to mention Jonah's fashion sense which will rub off on him!

Jonah had been left with the babies, Cesca was in her final weeks left at Waterloo Road and Chris was a very busy man, as well as Flo helping out with the special need kids at Waterloo Road. But Jonah being around the two of them and watching the cute little things little children get up to together, Roary would push Harper around because she slightly younger than him, yet also help her back up and have her lots of hugs and kisses! Jonah had noticed Harper holding on to things and standing up more, however, she had yet taken any steps, she had been standing up for months, he text Flo saying 'Harper walking yet babe?xx' as he knew it was break back at Waterloo Road. She replied with a 'No, not yet): xx' Jonah made this his mission, to get Harper walking!

He went back into the lounge to see the too of them rolling around on the floor with plenty of cushions, it wasn't long before Harper used Roary's shoulder to stand up with and balance, but when he walked away she just stood there looking bewildered before falling down. She crawled towards Jonah, Jonah left her tiny hands encase his fingers as she pulled herself up. She looked adorable, her hair was in pigtails with little strawberry hair bobbles and a white and red floral long sleeved with a top with gorgeous red dungarees and little strawberry socks with a bow on the side. She tilted her head and looked a Jonah as if to say, 'what now?' Jonah got up on his knees and gently pulled her hands towards him hoping she would instinctively put one foot in front of the other, but it was no use. She just stood there whilst Jonah pulled her towards him until eventually she collapsed.

'What's wrong with you eh? Do you not wanna walk huh?' Jonah said before scooping her up into his arms, 'Come on Roar munchies time' Roary jumped up and ran into the kitchen, he waited patiently for Jonah to strap Harper in the highchair before Jonah lifted Roary up above his head and made a silly face which made Roary giggle, Roary responded by poking his tongue out, 'Oi you cheeky monkey' Jonah laughed before putting the seatbelt like straps over Roary's waist, as he no longer had his high chair he only had his big boy seat.

Jonah gave them tiny little ham sandwiches with some quavers and then to follow some banana and orange. 'Now come on Harps eat that banana so it gives you lots of energy and by the end of the day you will be running round this house' Harper nodded as if in reply, although it was probably just coincidence.

…

Cesca was sat in class with her year 11 boys who were rather immature yet made Cesca giggle. She was reading a Spanish passage in the book, she asked trouble maker Lewis Seddon to take over. He never made a voluntary contribution to the lesson unless it was a crude comment therefore Cesca decided necessary action was needed, so he was forced to read.

'No miss'

'Why not Lewis, I am asking you, not telling you, you never make any contributions to the lessons therefore you give me no choice'

'I don't wanna read this poncey Spanish, it's for puffs, not all of try hard because we wanna screw the teacher'

'Lewis that was out of order stand up and get to the cooler'

'Did you hear that guys, she is taking me to the cooler, just me and her alone'

'LEWIS SEDDON GET OUT AND GET TO MR MEAD'S OFFICE THIS INSTANCE' Cesca was being firm, she shouldn't have to put up with such awful comments, especially in her current state. She knew Chris would back her, he always did.

She walked as fast as she could manage down the corridor yelling at Lewis to move it on the way, once inside the reception she knocked once and then burst through the door.

'Cesca are you okay what's the matter, is the baby okay?' Chris worried he gave Jonah his word he would look after Cesca at school as she didn't cope with pregnancy particularly well due to her small frame and constantly ongoing busy lifestyle, Lewis finally sauntered in.

'Mr Mead, this boy has made rude unnecessary comments towards me and personal life and it's not on, and whilst we are here, he refuses to put the effort in in all of my lessons with him he constantly makes negative remarks regarding the subject and regularly mislays things and fails to complete both homework tasks and tasks within class'

'Thank you for informing me Miss Montoya, Lewis sit down, I will sort you out in a minute' Chris said in his firm head teacher voice.

Chris took Cesca out of the room. 'Are you okay Ces' I think it's time he was excluded he's been in here more than once and you are not the only teacher to complain. 'That's good, he deserves it' was Cesca's reply. 'Cesca go back and have a nice last few days, don't let Lewis or anyone ruin them you don't wanna get yourself stressed in your condition' Chris tried to be caring, 'You're right I just can't help it' Cesca hugged Chris for reassurance and then toddled off back to the pupils who actually wanted to at least pass their GCSE's. As she left she heard Chris shout 'Stand Up Seddon'

…

After an hour of attempts at getting Harper to walk, Jonah set up the video camera and left Harper stood in the middle of the lounge, he was determined this was going to be the time, he wanted it on video for Chris and Flo. Roary was in the hall way playing with his toy cars as they slid better on laminate floor instead of carpet. As he was playing a wheel fell of one of his cars. Jonah was at the other end of the lounge 'Come on Harper' 'You know you want to, just put one foot in front of the other' 'Harper, please, stop being stubborn'

Roary ran in behind Harper and yelled 'RAAAAHH!' holding up his car. As he did this, he scared Harper as she wasn't expecting it and she jumped and then ran a couple of steps.

'YES YES YES YES YES HARPS I am so proud of you baby girl well done Roar, that was all you it was, you got your little cousin to walk, you clever boy!

Jonah stopped the recording and put it on the computer, he kept playing it and laughed over and over again, it was so funny Harper jumped out of her skin bless her!

…

Cesca and Flo arrived back, they knocked on the door and Jonah opened it, 'stay there' he said. The pair looked at eachother as if to say 'oh god what has he done now' Jonah put Harper in the doorway and she toddled down towards Flo before putting her arms in the air wanting her mummy to pick he rup 'Ahhhhh well done baby, Jonah how did you do that, that is actually made me and Chris have been trying for weeks, she was obviously confident on her feet because she stood up all the time she just never took steps, ahh I am so happy thank you' Flo hugged Jonah.

'Well it wasn't strictly me' Jonah said before leading them to the computer, they watched and laughed. Roary ran towards them 'Did you get Harper to walk? Did you? You clever sausage!' Flo asked Roary who nodded, Flo kissed him on the cheek. Cesca gave her little boy a cuddle.

They emailed it to Chris and awaited his response. Chris didn't come home to around five as he had to stay later to sort everything out.

He emailed back:

AWWWWWWWWW!

I am so proud of Harper I can't wait to see this when I get home! Tell Roary he is a top man and just made his Uncle very happy!

Thanks for the video and e-mail mate, means a lot, drinks on Friday?

'That is such a typical male response, yay the daughters walking down lets ave' a beer' Flo joked.

'Too right, that beer has my name on it!' Jonah stated before putting Harper on the floor and watching her walking around as if she had been doing it for months!


	61. Chapter 61

Cesca awoke to the smell of food and the sizzling of bacon, her mouth instantly curved into a smile. Hoisting herself up, she made her way downstairs. Walking into the front room, she found Roary curled on the sofa, blue elephant under his arms, the woolly blanket which was normally over the back of the sofa was covering Roary's body. Placing a gentle kiss on Roary's forehead, Cesca made her way into the kitchen.

'Morning sleepyhead' Jonah said sweetly as she turnt around to see Cesca leaning against the door frame.

'hey' Cesca whispered as she pushed herself off the frame and walked into Jonah's arms. 'Is Roary alright? He's never sits still'

'Yeah he's perfectly fine, his television is on so it gives us time to have breakfast together'

Jonah tightened the embrace putting his chin on her shoulder, he quickly pulled away leaving Cesca confused 'That's where my t-shirt went, I was looking for it!' Jonah laughed as Cesca looked down at herself and saw Jonah's t-shirt covering her body, surprisingly it fit over her stomach.

'It looks better on me anyway' Cesca playfully smacked Jonah's arm before sitting down at the table.

'That was deep. Ouch'

'Man up Kirby and bring me some food, your daughter is hungry'

'Wow you are feisty this morning'

…...

'How long does it take mummy to get ready eh Roar?' Jonah joked as he bounced a quiet Roary on his knee.

'Excuse me Kirby, if you were seven months pregnant and hardly any of your clothes fit you, you'd me in the same situation' Cesca moaned as she threw another piece of clothing onto the floor.

'Ces whatever you wear you will look beautiful'

Groaning, Cesca flopped onto the bed and threw a pillow over her head 'I look like a beached whale'

Placing Roary on the floor with his elephant, Jonah crawled up the bed to wear Cesca was laying 'Don't say that Ces, your not a beached whale, your pregnant, your carrying our little girl'

Pulling Cesca into his arms, Jonah was content on staying in the position for a while. He knew how insure Cesca was during pregnancy, she could no longer wear her beloved heels or her jeans. She was forced to wear flat shoes and maternity clothes. She hated it. Every so often Jonah would place a sofa kiss upon Cesca's hair. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck, her hand was resting over his heart.

A whimper came from Roary who stood at the end of the bed, his mouth dropped as he began to cry clutching the elephant in his hands. Breaking the embrace, Jonah lifted Roary and settled him in-between him and Cesca.

'oh baby, what's up with you' Cesca softly spoke as she traces patterns on Roary's arm.

Roary snuffled while he shifted his position to get closer to his mum. Jonah turnt to lay on his side bringing his wife, son and unborn daughter closer to his body.

'Just think J, in two months we'll have to squeeze another one into our cuddles'

'I can't wait'

…

After their little cuddle, Jonah had insisted on taking Cesca to buy some more clothes as well as buying Roary and the baby son clothes. Jonah knew he had let him self into something buy telling Cesca she could go shopping.

Holding Roary on his hip and holding Cesca's hand, Jonah let Cesca lead him into countless amount of shops. Throwing things into the basket then paying for them.

So far that had purchased enough clothes to last Roary until he graduated, Little Kirby baby was prepared for her welcoming, dainty little white socks had been brought as well as little all in ones and dresses.

They approached a selection of Cesca's favourite shops, Her eyes instantly lit up.

'Jonah pleaaaaaaaaase can we go in pleaaaaase?' Cesca begged.

'Shall we let her in Roar?' Jonah giggled bouncing Roary on his hip 'Of you go then'

Cesca waddled on into the shop as Jonah and Roary waited outside laughing and smiling together.

'Guess we better go in bud, this is going to be a long day'


	62. Chapter 62

A few weeks had passed and the Kirbys were finding them selves out shopping nearly every saturday, buying clothes and furniture for the new arrivial. Jonah's photo shoots had been going good lately, he had up to three photos shoots a day meaning he took more money home to his family. Roary had become putting pointless words into sentences and constantly repeating them, while walking around the house dragging his innocent elephant around by the ear. Cesca's pregnancy was blossoming, She was 7 months and three weeks, nearly there but not quite. As much as she enjoyed being pregnant and seeing her body change, well Jonah enjoyed it more, she wanted their little girl to be born. To hold her and be able to dote on her, and she what Roary's reaction to his little sister will be.

Cesca was lying on the floor, she couldn't get comfortable on the sofa so just layed upon the carpet like a beached whale. Roary came in and bent down and gave Cesca a great big sloppy kiss 'Eww Roary you monkey' Cesca giggled, Roary stared at Cesca's bump inquisitively then said 'buba' 'yeah Roary that's right, your baby sister' Roary toddled off and Cesca laughed 'Well that's his opinion on you eh missy' before groaning, Cesca was dedfinately not the type of build to come with pregnancy, she was far too petite, she couldn't imagine going through it all again after this one. Jonah was at a shoot but would be back in time for lunch, although Cesca couldn't be bothered to cook she decided they would go out.

There was an hour to go before Jonah would return back from a shoot, she had to occupy herself and roary untill then. Waddling around the house, Cesca went in an adventure to find Roary. 'Hey little man, where you are hding?' Cesca smiled as she wondered through the kitchen, nope. No sign of roary. 'Where oh where could he be?' she smiled once again, walking out of the kitchen she waddled through the hallway, before turning back into the lounge she noticed a pile of coats by the front door, that were moving. Coats don't move. Slowly creeping up to the coats, Cesca pulled back the coats and shouted 'FOUND YOU ROAR' Roary burst out laughing before holding his arms up for Cesca to pick him up. Bending down with a groan Cesca picked up the little boy and placed him on her hip 'What are we going to do for the next half an hour then baby boy?' The pair moved into the lounge where Cesca stood looking through the window. 'draw' Roary muttered in his cute little voice. 'Shall we draw daddy a cute picture then roar?' Roary nodded. Placing Roary on his little chair, Cesca went to retreve some paper and pens before sitting down on the beanie bag and helping her son draw a pretty picture.

Roary drew three large circles and then two dots and a smile in each, 'you, me, daddy' Roary pointed, 'wheres your little sister then?' Cesca questioned Roary. Roary then drew a big circle coming off 'mummy' and said, 'she's there, in your big tummy' Roary declared, 'Oh cheers Roar you're sucha charmer!' Cesca laughed. He then drew 'daddy's cap' on the Jonah and then put a splodge of red on it claiming itwas daddy's snapback obey hat, it was so cute. However it wasn't long before Roary got bored. Cesca put the picture on the fridge securing it with magnetic letters and numbers, she waddled back into the lounge and Roary was stood with his soft football 'play footie' Roary said, Cesca wasn't in the mood but went along with it, she stood in the doorway like Jonah normally did claiming to be in goal while Roary shot, to Roary's deligth every ball went in the goal generally down to Cesca's lack of ability to move. Cesca then layed along the doorway 'you can't get past me now Roary!' she laughed 'mummy stop being silly' Roary demanded in his cute little voice.

Roary had a plan, he climbed onto of Cesca and threw his arms around her. 'Aw Roary you're giving your mum a hug how swe-' Before cesca could finished Roary had jumped off her on the other side of the door and was making a run for it through the kitchen 'noooo mummmyyyyy' roary giggled. Cesca held onto each side of the doorway and hoisted herself up. Just as she got to her feet the door swung open, Jonah stood there with his Obey cap on and his shoes in his hands 'Wheres my little spurs boy then?' Jonah joked as he threw down his shoes. Cesca pointed her arm out to the kitchen and followed him. Roary was hiding under the table, 'Roary guess who's home? Daddy's home' Within seconds, Roary was scrambling out the table and into Jonah's arms 'Hello my son, did you and mummy have fun?' 'we drew you a picture J' Cesca muttered as she tugged on his hand and showed him the fridge 'That lovely Roary' Jonah pulled Cesca into his arms, and stared at the photo. 'Jonah, why are you wearing that hat? makes you look like some college student who's on something' Jonah gasped before letting go of her hand 'Did you just hear that Roar? mummy's being nasty'

'I will have you know Mrs Kirby that this hat is top notch swag' Jonah stated. 'Jonah don't make me cringe' Cesca giggled. 'So J I was thinking we should go out for lunch because to be honest I have no intention of making anything' Cesca explained. 'Fair enough just go to starbucks?' Jonah decided.

'Roaaaaaaaaaaaary' Jonah yelled, he grabbed him and took him upstairs to get his coat and shoes on, 'hightops, dappy hat and superdry coat for you my boy' Jonah informed his son as he dressed him, 'are you gonna be a good boy at the cafe for me and mummy? because if you are I will buy you your favourite gingerbread man yeah?' Roary nodded in approval.

The family walked out the door, they were such a a cute little family.

...

They had all filled up and Cecsa had her favourite latte in her hand and Jonah was breaking up Roary's gingerbread man into manageable pieces as he had been a good boy, 'Ces I have been thinking of some names and so fair I have come up with 'Maddie, Mackenzie and Freya'

'Mackenzie? Really Jonah? I have you know, my baby girl is not being named Mackenzie, one it sounds like a boy names and two, no just no. Shes not being named mackeznie. Nor Maddie, I like the name but i'm digging it, Roary and Maddie? it doesn't really have a ring to it, if you get what i mean?'

'i get you baby, don't worry we have lots of time to think of the perfect name for our little angel' Jonah replied as he opened his arms letting Cesca settle into them.

'J can you rub my back? it's killing me' Cesca moaned as she shifted her position, but making sure she's keeping an eye on Roary in the pushchair.

' yeah course sweetheart, i wish i could take the pain away for you, i don't like the idea of you being in pain'

'You call this pain? you should be the one giving birth, its horrible, its all sticky and i get sweating and its reaaally unattractive'

'But it's all worth it in the end isnt it? first we got little roary, now we are going to go through for our little girl'

Jonah sat forward rubbing Cesca's back as they both watched Roary, His eyes slowly dropping as he finished his cookie. He grabbed his elephant from behind his back and brought it up to his mouth.

'Ces, i think we should go now. Roary's falling asleep' Cesca nodded after Jonah spoke as they walked towards the entrance

Cesca stopped before she got to the door, her hand gripped her stomach as a pain shot through her stomach. Cesca knew exactly what was happening. But it was too early.

'Ces Ces Ces whats wrong?'

'i... dont know.. Jonahhhh... it's tooo early.. not now.'

'Cesca it's okay clam down don't worry it is gonna be okay sit down' Jonah panicked.

He yelled to the waitress to call an ambulance, thoughts rushed to his head it was too early, what if his daughter couldn't survive out in the open. His poor Cesca going through all of this, maybe they shouldn't of had a baby so soon after Roary, it put Cesca's tiny body under too much stress. Jonah was breathing heavier than Cesca and he wasn't even in labour, his mind and heart were racing, he held Cesca's hand and kissed her on the forehead and told her everything was going to be okay, he reached for his phone and called Chris, he yelled down the phone:

'CHRISTOPHER GET FLO HERE NOW CESCA IS GIVING BIRTH IN STAR BUCKS AND IT'S WAY TOO EARLY, PLEASE HELP HER GET FLO HERE NOW'

Chris put the phone down and slid his jacket on before running down the corridors in search of Flo, found her grabbed her hand and as he left the class room some unruly pupil yelled 'Mead wants a quicky'

'Flo it's Cecsa shes gone into labour in star bucks we need to get there now'

The pair jumped in the car, onced the arrived so had the ambulance.

'She's too far gone, we will have to deliver the baby here' The paramedic bluntly announced.

'no we can't jonah... she's.. to early.. we cant.. our baby girl.' Cesca sobbed. She was rested against a sofa, while the waitresses ushered everyone out the shop. Jonah was pushing a now whimpering Roary in his pushchair, his foot was tapping on the floor and he impaitently awaited Flo and Chris.

'Arrrghhhh Jonaaaaaah' Cesca moaned as she tried to support herself .

Flo came racing in and darted towards Jonah, not worrying what she looked like and attended Roary's side. 'jonah go. now'

Jonah raced over to Cesca's side, One of his hands supported her back and the other gently pushed all the hair out of her face. 'We're going to do this together, you hold my hand then we're gunna get our little baby out'

'but J... she's going to... be' Cesca panted 'so early.. why now?'

'Darling once your baby is out, we're going to have to get you both down the hospital. She is going to be 8 and a half weeks premature, she is going to need some assistance breathing. SO the quicker you help us and push the baby out, the quicker we can help her okay?' The Paramedic stated while she got some gloves on.

Jonah moved behind Cesca, both her hands were gripping onto his thighs while Jonah held Cesca's legs.

'Right Cesca, you going to push for us?' Cesca nodded while she took a deep breath. 'Okay. 1...2...3'

On three Cesca pushed, her knuckles were turning white as she gripped ever so tightly onto Jonah's thighs. Jonah was pretty sure, he was going numb in his thighs. He moved one of his hands to her head and slowly stroked her forehead. 'keep on going babe, you;ll be able to get into your dresses soon'

Cesca was exhausted, she hadn't even pushed much but frankly she was to tired to even move. 'A few more pushes then you can see your baby'

once again on three, Cesca pushed. She pushed with all her heart untill she was left breathless 'i..caaant do it... i cant' she sobbed into Jonah's chest.

'We can see the head' The paramedic yelled

'CESCA DO IT FOR YOURSELF, JONAH, ROARY AND NOW THE LITTLE GIRL YOUR GOING TO HAVE' Flo shouted from the corner where she had Roary in her arms rocking him back to sleep.

'but... i cant do it i just cant shes to early jonah i cant please i cant'

'Cesca calm down, we're going to do this right. Then when we get to the hospital we can hold her, and get Flo to bring some comfy clothes for you, and you know the slippers you like, the pinks ones with the pink stars, we'll bring them too. So your even more comfortable. If your lucky, i might slip in my old t-shirt you like so much. Then when your comfortable. We'll pick up roary in our arms and take him to see his little sister. But we can't do all that, if you don't help us. You have to be strong, and push for us. So they can get baby kirby out quick and help her. She's only going to be little. very little and dainty. But you know what. She's a Kirby, and we are fighters'

'ok.' Cesca replied. She held onto his thighs and propped herself u[ again. She counted to three in her head before pushing downwards, with everything she had. No noise was coming from cesca's mouth, but you could see the sweat dripping down her face. What a lovely lunch this was turning out to be.

'Good one there Cesca. Do it again for me. One final push and she's out'

So Cesca pushed again, harder and with more force this time. She only fell back onto Jonah's chest when she felt something slip from her body.

' and here we have the little girl. Get her wrapped up in foil and straight onto the ambulance' The paramedic shouted as they cleaned cesca up.

'where is she going? i want to see my baby girl? i want to hold my little baby' Cesca cried as she let the tears fall freely down her face.

'Cesca it's alright, we're going to get you and your baby onto the ambulance now. Your husband will have to come too'

Cesca nodded as she took a look at Flo who seemed to be crying as she mouthed 'im so proud of you'


	63. Chapter 63

The journey from starbucks to the hospital all seemed like a blur from Cesca. Once she had given birth, the baby was wrapped in foil and taken into the ambulance while Cesca cleaned up. She then was lifted into the ambulance, along with Jonah who held her hand very tightly. Flo and Chris agreed to take Roary and Harper round to Marcus's and wait for a phone call before making their way to the hospital.

'where are you taking her?' Jonah chocked as he watched a paramedic whisk their new born daughter off in a different direction.

'They are taking her to NICU, to get her checked over and to see if she needs any support with her breathing' The paramedic replied while they wheeled Cesca off towards a private room.

'w-when can we see her?'

'We are unsure yet, let's just see how her tests go and then we can arrange you both to go and see her'

Jonah nodded as he sat on the chair next to Cesca. 'how are you feeling babe?'

'pretty stupid question to ask really Jonah' Cesca snapped as she pulled the duvet over herself and turnt away from Jonah.

'Ces, don't push me away I didn't know this was going to happen' Jonah sighed as he shifted the chair closer.

'I'm not pushing you away, did I say I was? Jonah, I've just given birth, please just let me rest' She whispered

Jonah got up from his chair and walked round to the side of the room Cesca was facing. He sat next to Cesca on the bed, he put his arms around his wife and pulled in her. Jonah expected her to fight his embrace off, but instead she just cried, not holding back any emotion.

'she's going to be fine Ces, remember what I said. She's a Kirby and Kirby's are fighters. Even if she has to stay in for a little while, that doesn't matter because she's in safe hands' Jonah whispered into her hair, as he traced patterns onto her back.

He felt her move closer to him, so he tightened his grip on her waist and allowed her to close her eyes for a moment. Cesca moved one hand up to grip his arm and move closer to his neck as if it she had to reassure herself that Jonah wasn't going anywhere.

….

It had been a little while since Cesca and fallen asleep on Jonah, he too had drifted off to sleep. He would have slept a little bit longer with his wife in his arms if he wasn't disturbed the sound of a machine beeping. He assumed it was from another room, so he pulled Cesca closer and closed his eyes. He kept his eyes open for a second longer as he thought he could hear the beeping getting louder. Must be a serious case he thought to himself.

Just as he closed his eyes, the door to their room swung open and a team of nurses swarmed the room. Jonah jumped up as they bombarded Cesca..

'wait wait, what's going on?' he yelled as he was shoved to the back of the room.

'we have to get your wife into theatre, she's been bleeding for quite some time' The nurse spoke as they began to wheel Cesca towards theatre. He couldn't see her face, just a bright red stain on the piece of material that had been covering them both only a matter of minutes ago.

Jonah raced after them but was stopped by a doctor at the door 'Please you have to let me in there, she's my wife' he once again yelled as he tried to get past the doctor

'Sir please we can't let you in, we'll do whatever it takes but you cannot go in there'

'you can't make me wait out here, my wife is in there bleeding and you wont let me see her' He spat angrily as he slumped in a chair.

'We can't promise you that she will be fine, but we will do everything we can. Instead of waiting here like a nervous wreck and getting yourself all worked up. Why don't you go outside? Or even see your little girl, im sure she will want her dad to go and see her?' The doctor muttered sympathetically.

Jonah agreed and asked the doctor where to find their baby. After being given the directions, he dragged his body up many flights off stairs. His mind not getting rid of the image of the bleed on Cesca's cover.

Arriving on the ward he walked over to the reception 'Hi, um, I don't really know where to go. My wife gave birth earlier and our daughter was brought up on this ward? I don't really know'

'What's your last name sir?' The receptionist politely asked as she tapped away at her computer

'Kirby'

'Ah Kirby, you have the premature little girl right? Come this way'

Jonah nodded and followed the nurse. They entered a room, the room was brightly coloured pink and blue to be exact. Looking around, there were three incubators, each had a little helpless baby inside. One incubator had a set of parent's weeping over it. Their hands were on the side of the little box.

'Here you are Mr Kirby, I will let someone know that your here and they will come and inform you about your daughter and what she has had done'

Jonah muttered a thanks before he stepped closer to the incubator. Inside his daughter lay. Her body was wired up, wires coming out from everywhere in her body. She was tiny, oh so tiny. Jonah counted in his head, ten little toes and ten little fingers. Her head was consumed with a tuff of black hair. Her eyelids were shut, so he couldn't see her eyes, but he was most defiant that she would be a brown eyed girl.

He noticed that there was two gaps in the incubator. Big enough to put a hand through. So he did. Gently he stroked her fingers. She was so soft and so tiny. Her hand opened up, Jonah ever so lightly traced a pattern on her palm. He could feel a smile curve upon his face.

'Hey baby girl' He whispered as he stroked her hair 'Daddy's here'

'Mr Kirby, I'm Doctor Bale' Jonah retrieved his hand from the incubator and turnt around to face the doctor 'How bad is she?'

'Well she is only 28 weeks so she can't breathe on her own, that's why she has a breathing tube to assist her. Being 11 weeks early, her lungs haven't fully developed yet so it's highly likely that you won't be taking her home for a good 12 weeks. She will stay here at Neonatal Intensive care until she has fully recovered'

'wow ok. That's a lot to take in. So what happens while she's here, I mean, do we leave her or can my wife stay?'

'it would be best for your wife to go home instead of staying here over night. However the first 38 hours will be crucial so you and your wife are more then welcome to stay here, otherwise it will be better for you to be at home. Your wife will be able to recover from birth in her home comfort, and although she will be worrying about this one she will be in safe hands and if anything does get worse then we will of course inform you'

The doctor and Jonah spent the next fifteen minutes or so, talking about what will happen if something will get worse and discussing Cesca's condition, although they couldn't go into much detail as the doctor wasn't qualified in that area. Before long, Doctor Bale left Jonah alone with their little girl.

'We haven't got a name for you yet baby, but we will. When mummy has come back from the theatre we will bring her to see you ok' He whispered as he stroked her little fingers once again.

Looking at the clock he knew he should ring Flo and let her know. Whispering a good bye and taking a photo of little baby Kirby. Jonah made his way out of the hospital and began to ring Flo.

'Hello Jonah.. how um is she? Is the baby alright?'

'um. Cesca was fine but she started to bleed, real bad Flo. They took her into theatre and wouldn't let me see her'

'Oh god im sure she is fine it's nothing to worry about a girl can loose some blood, heck we do it each month'

'It's different then that. It was everywhere, all I can see is the blood on the sheet, it was terrible'

'Don't think about it, she will be fine she's a fighter isn't she? We tell you and her this all the time. How's the little one?'

'She is fine, well, she has to stay in the hospital for 12 weeks, her lungs haven't developed yet so they are helping her breathe with a breathing tube. They said something about her staying in a nicu or something. But Flo, she is perfect, she's 'more then what I dreamt and thought off.

'Oh. Stay strong for them both yeah? Just let us know if we can do anything, anything at all'

'Thank you means a lot. How's Roary?'

'He's fine absolutely fine, keeps asking were mummy and daddy are, but he's occupied'

'I have to go back and see Cesca, if they are keeping her in i'll have to go and get some things so I will pop in and see Roar'

'Okay don't worry, give her my love'

Wondering back onto the ward, Jonah found Cesca's bed back where it was. She was still asleep, but seemed to look fine. He walked back off to go find a doctor.

'Oh yes Mr Kirby. Well your wife had lost a lot of blood, we gave her a blood transfusion, we are certain that it will do the trick. She is a lucky woman you know

'I can't thank you enough honestly. She will have to stay in right?'

'Just for one night, depending on how she is'

'Oh okay, thanks anyway'

Jonah made his way back into the room, and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking Cesca's hand into his own, he held it tightly. He wanted nothing more then to take home his wife and their new baby girl so that Roary could see his little sister. Being apart from Roary this night was going to kill him, his poor little boy doesn't know what's going on.

Cesca's eyelids fluttered as she regained consciousness. If she thought everything was a blur before, she had no clue now.

'Jonah' She muttered, her throat being incredibly sore.

'Ces Ces im here it's alright' He quickly spoke as he kissed her forehead

'What happened?' She asked as she noticed the IV drip in her hand

'You bled Ces real bad, they gave you a blood transfusion' At his words, he heard her gasp. Her hand travelled to her mouth so quick. He could tell she was on the brink of tears as she blinked a few times.

'Its fine though baby, your fine'

'baby. Oh my god. How is she?'

He moved closer to Cesca and pulled out his phone, handing her the phone. She peered down onto the screen where she saw a photo of their little girl.

'Jonah she's so tiny. So perfect'


	64. Chapter 64

It was early Saturday morning and Chris couldn't sleep, even though he had the day off he wasn't taking advantage of a lay in. Being head teacher of Waterloo Road had it's challenges and was certainly not for the faint hearted. He was facing a gang problem at the moment. The dale sken crew. Best known for wearing red shoe laces in their sneakers and love of the word sick, in a positive way. Chris was gonna sort it out first thing Monday morning, he knew who every member was and he was having a meeting with them, he felt he was the only one who could get through to them after many other members of staff had attempted and failed.

Flo rolled over 'What's on your mind baby, them boys again?'

Chris sighed 'Yeah, I need to get this sorted, nip it the bud'

Flo smiled and chuckled in a chav like voice 'Well, your sick man'

'Don't try and be chavvy, it doesn't suit you senorita' Chris laughed in a Spanish accent.

'And maybe you shouldn't try being Spanish' Flo smiled.

'Yeah maybe not, okay then right talking of sick we need to pay a visit to the Kirby's don't we today, hopefully baby kirby will have grown a bit more!'

Both Flo and Chris rolled out of bed before doing their morning routine, although it was only 8 o'clock, the didn't waste any time in getting ready to see Cesca and Jonah. Chris went off to make breakfast while Flo had the job of dressing a still sleeping Harper. Trying to dress a sleeping baby while trying not to wake her was proving a difficult task for Flo.

Walking downstairs with harper in her arms, Chris had laid out breakfast on the table. 'Isn't this nice harper? Daddy's treating us like princesses' Flo laughed as she tried to cheer up a grumpy Harper.

'The quicker we eat, the quicker we can go welcome kirby baby'

'Flo don't rush alright? it's not healthy, for any of us'

'Oh shut it you and eat your breakfast'

...

Cesca was peacefully sleeping, she lay down on the hospital bed still recovering from the trauma of childbirth, her dainty body really didn't cope with the stress particularly well. Jonah walked in, Roary in his arms, they were being silent, 'Good boy Roar we don't wanna wake mummy now do we'

Jonah started at his wife in awe. Even ill, drained, in a hospital gown and asleep she looked just as beautiful as she did on their wedding day. Jonah was so grateful for what such a stunning wife he had been blessed with. Jonah then took Roary down the corridor to visit their little girl. Roary's baby sister, she had just began to open her eyes and was growing and developing her personality more and more every day.

…

'look Roary, this is your little baby sister' Jonah whispered as he lifted Roary over the incubator.

'baby' Roary muttered as he looked up at Jonah

Jonah's heart melted right there and then. Both his children in reach. He would never had imagined that he and Cesca would be married with two children. This is was real dream come true.

A doctor disrupted their little family moment, as he wondered over to Jonah 'Mr Kirby, you're daughter is slowly improving, we had a point last night were it was touch and go, but she's seemed to improve'

Jonah nodded as he shifted Roary into his other arm, slipping his hand into the incubator to stroke his daughters dainty fist. In his mind, he hopes Cesca recovers quickly so he can bring her down to see their little girl for the first time!

The doctor then said, 'If your wife awakes this afternoon and is if she feels up to it, pop her in a wheelchair and she can come up I bet you can't wait, both the women in your life are certainly fighters'

Jonah grinned knowingly, proud of his wife and daughter, he couldn't wait til' they were all home and for the four of them to have another photo shoot, Roary was becoming very photogenic, inherited by his father obviously!

They made their way back to Cesca, Jonah stroked her cheek as he eyes slowly opened the only words she managed to mutter was 'how is she'

It broke Jonah's heart to see his wife so vulnerable, but he knew inside that she could get through it, Mrs Kirby could get through anything. 'She's fine baby' Jonah soothed lifting up his phone to display a picture of Roary's hands on the glass of the incubator peering in. It was already on facebook getting likes every minute and plenty of comments supporting the couple through a difficult time, it warmed Jonah's heart at how much everyone cared.

Chris put Harper on the floor and told her to walk into the room. She toddled inside holding a big bouquet of flowers, she was so tiny you couldn't even she her little face. Jonah laughed as she came in 'Oh look it's a walking bunch of flowers, oh no wait it's harper!' Jonah exclaimed taking the flowers away and lifting her up hi in the air. Harper giggled then waved at Roary and just muttered 'Roar' everyone in the room beamed at the cuteness of the situation.

'I must say the walking flowers was adorable' Jonah laughed as he began explaining to Flo and Chris the situation of the Kirby girls.

Roary and Harper were sat on the floor together playing with a few toys Flo had brought to keep them company. All the adults were glad that they were too young to understand what was going on.

Jonah gave up his seat for Flo as she sat on the edge of Cesca's bed being careful as he brought her into his arms 'When your feeling better ces, we can go and see her yeah?'

Cesca nodded against Jonah's chest, she moved herself closer to Jonah so she was hid in the crook of his neck. She was exhausted. Her whole body ached. Ached from childbirth and aching at the fact she couldn't see her little girl.

'daddddyyy' Roary whimpered as he toddled around the bed

'hey little man' Jonah smiled as he lifted Roary onto the bed, he instantly crawled in between his parents.

Cesca began stroking Roary's arm 'hey baby boy, i've missed you'

Cesca thought about her little girl up there alone in an incubator, she needed her mummy but Cesca just didn't have the strength. It killed her inside, that precious little human being that she had grown and nurtured she couldn't see. She suddenly had a wave of will power, a desire to build up enough fight a fight to see her daughter. 'Jonah I can do it' was all Cesca said.

...

The Kirby/Mead family lead by Jonah pushing Cesca made their way up to the intensive care baby unit.

As Cesca caught site of her daughter a single tear fell down her cheek, it was an overwhelming moment of happy tears for the family, there something special about Cesca being able to see their baby. Something that left no dry eye in the room as Cesca index finger was clasped by baby Kirby's. It was a beautiful moment. 


End file.
